


Epiphany

by Ain_t_bovvered



Series: Serendipity [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Action & Romance, Adventure & Romance, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Awkward Romance, Brotherly Love, Canon Universe, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Dork, Dorks, Dorks in Love, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, Male-Female Friendship, Mild Smut, Protective Dean Winchester, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Friendship, Sexual Humor, Shameless Smut, Slice of Life, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-04-08 12:47:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 25
Words: 72,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14105700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ain_t_bovvered/pseuds/Ain_t_bovvered
Summary: It's less that two years later.You finally passed the men of letters' initiation and you now set foot in America eager to be reunited with the Winchester.But if Dean thought that you only spent your days with your nose in books and hands in monster's guts, he was wrong.You had a mission, integrate science with hunting.Or that's what they told you anyway.





	1. Kiss it and make it better

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.  
> If you have time to post some review it'll be great, just to know how it's doing. I'm having fun writing it and I'd like to know if you too are at reading it  
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.  
> It's a short chapter because it's the first one. The next will be longer  
> PS: I accidentally posted this first chapter before and orphaned it. If you read this before I can assure you I didn't steal it.

You stepped outside the airport, dragging your feet and your tower of luggage. Stretching you finally could breathe real air after 18h of flight.  
Sighing, you took out your phone to call and text literally everyone at home so they wouldn’t bother you later, you had a surprise to deliver and nothing could interrupt that. You kept in contact with the Winchesters and Castiel, with Dean, nothing really changed but time and distance played a role in your relationship, not that you had one to begin with, aside from that last kiss..well make out session that none of you mentioned again.  
He wanted to know every single time you were on the field, most importantly if you were on the field, and yes, sure you lied about it, obviously. For as much as they knew you were still in training and mostly locked in a lab dissecting monsters and helping designing new weapons.  
Initially you wanted to leave right after graduation, but you changed your mind, if you had to crash in their hunting life you had to be prepared, the last thing you wanted was being the girl to save and protect.  
Therefore, yes, you were locked in the lab, elbows deep in monster's guts, but you also trained in whatever could be useful during a hunt. Maybe a year wasn’t enough but now you felt less unprepared and eager to prove your worth to them.  
You considered staying in a motel before going to the bunker but it was only a 3h drive, which in your country was like… a lot, but here in America things were different.  
Renting a car, you searched for the nearest point to the bunker on your phone, you’ll figured out the rest of the road, they told you the bunker was under an abandoned power plant so that’s what you’ll be looking for.  
You hopped in the car excited and hit the road, wondering how they’ll react. The drive proved to be long for your standards and mostly boring,the road being almost completely straight.  
“Damn this place is literally a slab of dirt, some trees, and a sea of crops” but that didn’t mattered, the gps signalled just 30 min between you and Dean, you pushed on the gas.  
\----------------------  
The power plant wasn’t difficult to find, and driving around it for a bit you saw what seemed to be the entrance for the electric room, you looked at your phone and it was almost sunset, it was the middle of spring so there was still light and it was dinnertime.  
They should be in, you thought, fiddling with your personal key that the other branch gave you.  
“I shouldn’t barge in like I own the place” it was a men of letters' bunker and it belonged to all of you but that one was Sam and Dean’s home.  
You resolve to knock and sacrifice the element of surprise.  
No one answered.  
Were they on a hunt? Should you call them? You come back to the car and started texting.  
-Hey guys, just checking in. How are things?-  
…  
Nothing.  
Should you wait for them? But for how long?  
You decided to wait at least for a couple of hours, maybe you could even take a nap.  
\-------------------------  
You were relaxed in your seat, as you started to doze off, your phone chimed. It was Sam.

-Nothing much, same as always. We are just starting to eat-  
-Are you guys on a hunt?-  
-Just a milk run near the bunker-  
-Ok, text ya later-

So they were coming back now, lucky. You moved your car to a more hidden spot and waited for them.  
After some time you heard a purr of engine. That must be Baby. From the muddy road, you saw this sleek black car rolling in and you fell in love. Yep you wanted an American vintage car now and maybe Dean could help you find one. As you thought that, the car stopped and from the driver seat, a frantic Sam jumped out, running to the passenger’s side and helped a battered Dean out.

“What the hell” you called out

You saw Sam froze and then with an inhuman speed he spun around, gun lifted to the source of the voice. You slowly stepped into the headlight’s light, arms raised and smiling.

“Hi Sam”

“Y/N?....is that really you? Wha- ….how ar- “you both looked at Dean as he groaned 

“Later” Sam moved to the entrance, Dean’s weight mostly on him. You watched as he struggled to open the door, so you stepped in and opened the bunker’s door with your key.  
Sam’s eyes widened, but once the door was wide open, he stepped inside, the lights switched on by them self and he dragged Dean down the metal stairs.  
Following Sam through two large rooms and corridors, you watched as he lay Dean in one of the numerous rooms.

“Sam what happened?” you gasped when he removed Dean’s shirt, revealing a deep gash in his shoulder.

“A vamp jumped on him during a swipe of the nest” You helped rolling up the sleeve while Sam brought in the first aid kit.  
You analysed the wound with your fingers to better see the edges of the cut.

“It’s not that bad, I think it look worse because here the skin is thinner, and there are more vessels. He’s just tired from the blood loss, that’s way he passed out" You said shrugging off your jacket and extending your hand to him. Sam stared at it.  
“ …would you pass me the hydrogen peroxide so I can sterilize you brother and maybe stitch him up?”

“Ah yes, here”

When you sprayed the slash to clean it, it fizzled and foamed, making you wince, Dean’s eyes flew open and he sat up cursing

“Son of a bitch, Sam you couldn’t be less delicate”

“No if you want to keep your arm”

His head snapped to you and once again you lost yourself in those eyes, memory couldn’t made them justice

“Y/N?”  
“Hey stranger”

“How….why. What?” He flinched when you washed the wound again. “What the hell? Shouldn’t you be all ‘there there Dean, I’ll kiss it and make it better?’” he joked wincing when you used a gauze to wipe his arm from dirt and blood.

“mmm that’s cute” you mused, “can you wait a moment? I need to go a grab a few things” you got up and pass by Sam touching his arm “Don’t make him move”

“yes ma’am”

“hey I’m the older brother!”  
\----------------------------------  
“What is she doing here man?” 

“Dude I don’t know she was standing there, outside, waiting for us I think, she has a key of her own for this place”

“You did see her ink right?”

“Yep” Dean stood up and swayed a little, Sam helped him staying steady.

“Shouldn’t you be sitting down “you said from the door.

“Yeah? Shouldn’t you have stayed inside and be a nerd?” He said,his voice harsh.

“Yeah I do that, and occasionally if the team is understaffed I’ll go and kick ass” you retorted, “Now, sit “.  
Dean let himself fall on the bed edge again with a grunt; you settled the sleek black military backpack on the bed and opened it. Sam’s brows shoot up when he saw its content.

“this is for missions, we have an infirmary at the HQ but when we are on the field we use this” you explained opening and laying down a sterile surgical blue towel, when you fished out a syringe, Dean shoot up , shaking his head.

“uuuh nope “

“Dean sit down” you said unfazed while rummaging in the pockets.

“Hell no, I don’t need any of that. Some whiskey and dental floss would do just fine” You stopped yourself and slowly lift your eyes to him, smiling sickly.

“Dude….what she said” Sam chuckled. Dean muttered something and sat down again, far from you.

“Now, Sam, what kind of vamp ?”

“The blood sucking kind? What are you talking about?”

“No, I mean, was he well fed? Looked clean and tidy? How was the conditions of the nest?”

The brothers looked at you funny, you sighed. “Was it a dumpster vamp or a house vamp?” you said impatient.

“…a barn one?” Dean said uncertain.

“What does it matter?” Sam asked interested

“mmm they can carry different kind of bacteria depending on the type of environment in which they live…well we are still working on the classifications but we have created some antibiotic mixture that can cover the most for now”

“AntiVamp-biotics? We don’t need that, never did” Dean said smugly, but his eyes twitched when you inserted the syringe in the little bottle with the clear yellow liquid.

“Yeah? If they passed you something it could be dormant, this" you said squirting the liquid out the needle “will get rid of it” You reached to Dean and he draw back. 

You cocked an eyebrow at Sam; he chuckled and walked to Dean keeping him still.

“Don’t worry, I’ll kiss it better after” You said and slammed the needle in his flesh.


	2. This is your home too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18h of plane and a 3h drive you were finally reunited with the Winchesters.  
> Dean doesn't seem happy.
> 
> “Don’t worry, I’ll kiss it better after” You said and slammed the needle in his flesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.
> 
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.
> 
> If you have time to post some review it'll be great, just to know how it's doing. I'm having fun writing it and I'd like to know if you too are at reading it

Once Dean was all patched up, Sam left you two alone and went to grab dinner for the three of you.  
While you were cleaning up you felt Dean’s eyes on you, you stopped and turn to face him.

“Yes Dean, what is it?” 

“What’s that?” he nodded at your tattoo, you looked down at it.

“An anti-possession mark...?”

“Yeah I know what is it, but …why is on you it’s what I’d like to know. I thought I told you to not do anything stupid”

“And I promised that, but sometimes life happen” he stared at you and you felt yourself squirm under his gaze “Look…I did everything I was supposed to do ok? I searched for the families, I worked with them, I graduated and they recruited me as a science and tech assistant. I juggled between dissecting monsters, design new weapons and upgrade old ones, and sometimes…sometimes I have field duty”

“That…that right there it’s where I stop you," he said pointing a finger at you “Why can’t you stay nerdy and safe? No, you have to go all gun blazing “

“I actually use a-" 

“I don’t care!" He roared and you flinched. He looked at you and passed a hand through his hair, which were longer than you remembered, and combed very nicely... No Y/n focus “You’ve never mentioned that in your calls nor texts, so you knew that you were doing something stupid”

“No no no, this" you indicated you two “this is why I didn’t say anything; you are overreacting just like Cass said you would” You bit your tongue. Fuck.

“Oh …Cass knew?” his jaw clenched “I‘m gonna whoop his feathery ass “

You sat down next to him, and patted his arm.“Dean, you don’t know the big picture here, ok? I was never in real danger” You saw him relax a bit, his eyes roaming over you and then stopping at your bare legs.   
Oh, shit.  
His gaze hardened and he looked up to you again. “What is that?” he said, dropping on his knees, scooting between your legs. Awkward position, really Dean?  
“What's what? ”  
His hand travelled up your leg, until it reached under your knee, lifting it up a bit to take a better look. Inside your inner thigh there was a long scar he traced it until it disappeared under your shorts and finished on your left hip bone. It wasn't a gnarly one, it was thin enough and completely healed, that gave it a silver hue.

“Oh that…it’s actually quite a funny story, I-“

“Woops sorry guys “Sam appeared on the door and laying eyes on your positions he quickly gave you his back. Dean didn’t let go of your leg and was still staring at you all jaw tensed and fuming.

“Nope Sam it’s fine nothing to see here, so what’s up?” Sam casted a glance at you from above his shoulder, “Dinner’s ready…if you want it”

“Oh thanks god I’m famished “you shook your leg a bit and Dean seemed to snap out of his grumpy daze, letting go he stood up and walked out the room in silence.

“What happened?” Sam asked while accompanying you to the main room.

“I don’t think he approves of my occupational hazards”  
\-------------------------------------------  
“That was amazing Sam, thank you" ,you said leaning back on your seat, full and trying to stifle a burp.

“I just bought it, but you are welcome” he smiled cleaning his hands with a napkin.

“Oh no this was great; it’s my first American meal”

“Then we should celebrate “Sam chuckled using his beer to nod at you. You reciprocate and did the same in Dean’s direction but he was still brooding and picking at his food. Well that’s bad. You looked at Sam and he shrug at you. Sighed you put down your bottle and face Dean.

“Enough of that Dean, I told you I was going to do what I wanted. I’m not your responsibility, I choose this “

“You didn’t choose it; you’ve met me by chance while you were living your cosy life… “ 

“Yeah what a life, sure” you scoffed and he glared at you . 

“You know what?” he snarled at you “I told you about our lives, about how we didn’t have an easy one, we were forced in this shit, but you…,” he pointed angry “you simply dived in it like it’s no big deal”

“Actually that life found me, you found me ….”

“Yeah and look what good that did “ Sam was looking between you too uncomfortably but didn’t want to intervene because he would have backed you up, and besides Dean right now was not in the let’s be rational mood “Everything I touc-“ 

“OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE SHUT UP “ you slammed your hands on the table, topple your bottle and spilling beer on you and the floor, but you didn’t flinch, your eyes steady on him. Sam choked on his beer startled at your outburst still echoing. Dean stiffened shocked, mouth hanging open. 

“You…” began lowering your voice, the anger still in it “You want to know what I’d be if I hadn’t met you?" You lifted your head to look at him, “Dead “you paused letting the weight of the word sink .

“I would be death.. in my car.. that night “ He opened his mouth but you made gesture to zip it.

“I wouldn’t have graduated, I wouldn’t have made my parents proud, I wouldn’t be useful, and wouldn’t be doing a job I love. You saved my life and I’m proud of what I’m doing with it”   
You pushed you chair back with your leg, and stepped from the table, tearing your eyes from his,  
“….so please… do not spit on it”   
You turned, giving him your back and walked to the room where you were before.  
\---------------------------------  
You were stuffing your backpack, tears pricking at your eyes and you angrily dried them. You heard the door opening. “I don’t want to talk about it Sam”

“What are you doing?” Dean low voice made your heart clench.

“What does it look like I’m doing?” You winced slightly at your snappy tone and resume packing “I don’t want to stay where people second guess and judge my decisions, I don’t need that”  
His hand stopped your arm. You drew a deep breath at the sensation that his touch gave you.

“I’m sorry,” he simply said, and it was already enough, heck you forgave him the exact moment he followed you in the room.

“I-It’s ok “you said shaky.

“I don’t know your life and I shouldn’t judge it…I’m just worried and scared about what you’ve been through without m-us, without us.” You let out a breathy chuckle and sat on the bed, looking up at him you patted the seat beside you “Then let me tell you…” 

He sat down and looked at you, eyes softening. You opened your mouth...

“Hello Y/N “

You jumped startled, and then you squealed when you saw the angel. “Cass!" You quickly engulfed him in a hug, which he reciprocate awkwardly.

“How was the journey? “

“Never ending “you said as you stepped back.

“I told you I could zap you here directly “

“Yeah but I wanted to surprise the boys” 

“Cass you knew what she was doing and you didn’t say anything” The angel eyed Dean nervously “I gave her my wor-“ 

“We will deal with that later” Dean interrupted “where’s the kid?”

“In the war room with Sam”

“Do I get to meet Jack?” you asked suddenly giddy “We’ll continue the talk after this, you copy?” he looked at you.

“Yessir “  
\------------------------------------

When you entered the war room again, you saw this scrawny figure from behind. “Jack” Sam cautiously began, looking at you “This is Y/N…remember we talked about her “

He turned around.

What. That’s the antichrist?.

“Oh my you’re a kid! How old are you? "

He tilted his head at you and you snorted by how similar he looked like Castiel “I’m…a year, 7 months and 4 days “

“Oh my god" you closed your mouth, remembering your manners, you extended your hand to him. “Hello, I’m Y/N” you smiled at him. He looked at your hand and then at Dean and back at you. Starting to feel awkward having your hand there mid-air, you lowered it, before you could do that, Jack grabbed your hand and squeezed it back, giving you a radiant smile.

“I’m Jack”

“Nice to meet you, Jack”

“You are….not afraid of me?” He asked tentative.

“Do I have reason to?” you asked warmly. He smiled blushing, lowering his eyes. The antichrist was a frigging cutie pie, and you secretly swear that you were going to protect him at all cost.

“Ok now that we are all here, Y/N, care to tell us what you’ve been up to?” Dean voice snapped you out of your fascination.  
\----------------------------------------

“That’s how I found out the 2 family who were still active legacies. I went to the one that was closer to me and literally knocked at their door. This cluedo butler opened and I demanded to speak with the head of the family flashing him the men of letters sigil. Next thing I know I’m being led to the poolside and where there was this gorgeous woman sunbathing like the rich people do, you know?" You looked at Castiel and Jack   
“like…one piece bathing suit, pearl necklace, big floppy hat and huge sunglasses, and she was probably drinking vodka at 10 am but hey I don’t judge!. “Anyway, I tell her who am I and bla bla bla bla; she introduced me to her daughters and some other people. All women I tell you. She glared at me every time I used the term Men of letters; I guess they call themselves in another way, rightfully so.”

“Hear that Sammy? A women of letters' den just for you” Dean called to Sam, who bitch faced him.

“I talked about you, they are fan of yours, except one, y’all not her type “you said, and Dean looked at you curious.

“What's her type?” he asked pointing at him

“Not the male type”

“Oh, how would you know “he asked smugly. You looked at him, mirroring his face…”oh…I know “and winked. Dean’s eyes doubled in size.

Sam cleared his throat for you to continue.

“Short story short they took me under their wings,taught me everything I needed to know. Once I was ready they introduced me to the HQ of the men of letters in my country. They hired me to do what I do and that’s all. Ah no wait, I completed the initiation and they gave me my key.” You said slipping out your bunker key from your pocket and you stroked it affectionately.

“Wait; go back a bit, you told them about us?” Dean asked alarmed.

“Well…yeah but also no” …you blushed" the girls just wanted to know if I had any male friends since their mother won’t let them ...’socialise’ ” you made air quotes.  
"So, I told them about the ones I had". You looked around you bashfully, “I didn’t tell them what you do or where you are, I just described you three and maybe let them see some of the photos you sent me, nothing else “ 

“We are the subject of the fantasies of horny secluded college girls" Dean smug face hit you. Both you and Sam bitchfaced him.

“They look alike” you heard Jack whisper to Cass.  
\---------------------------------------------  
“AH!” you slapped your hand on Dean, 

“…that I missed” he said blinking down at his chest.

“I brought gift for everyone!” you ran up the stairs and out the bunker. You searched for the little silver trolley.

When you went back in, you watched them from the railing. You missed them; you missed them all so much. You asked yourself this year how could you miss someone you’ve known for less than a week. They represent your new life, a life no one knew about. Your parents thought you were abroad to join a research team and so all your friends.  
The only one who knew were the D'Avalos family, the woman of letter family who fought for your right to face the initiation.

Then there was Dean.   
That really wasn’t the reunion you anticipated but also you didn’t think you’d eat your faces the second you’ve seen each other. You stayed in contact this year but only texts and occasional calls, and mostly about hunts.  
Was there still something?

“Hey you sleeping?” His voice snapped you out.

“Nope, coming coming”

You put down the trolley on the table with a loud groan, that thing was heavy.

You looked at them with a pleased smile.

“Jack you first, since it’s my first time meeting you” the boy lit up like a Christmas tree “I don’t really know you but they told me you like this very much” You threw him a gigantic bag full of different kind of nougat. “It artisan nougat, really expensive, really traditional, really good. Trust me.”

He looked like he was about to cry, you stared as he stood up and came over to you, he seemed scared to touch you so you opened your arms as a permission. He smiled and hugged you, and then he draw his head back and kissed you.

You let out a whimper and froze, not knowing what to do.

“Jack, what the hell do you think you are doing?” Dean voice stopped him; Jack let you go and looked at him in confusion.

“I’m just doing what you are do to girls, they seemed very happy when you do that. I wanted the same for Y/N”

Dean spluttered, Sam laughed and Cass just rolled his eyes. 

You touched your lips blushing“T-That’s a nice thought Jack and I appreciate the sentiment, but you do these things with something special. You understand?”

“No not really, are you mad?” the puppy eyes, he did the puppy eyes. You hug him again, Dean’s eye twitched.

“Of course I’m not mad. Just…just….guys a little help here?”

“Why don’t you give us the rest?” Sam took mercy on you. Dean glared at Jack while he opened the first nougat.

“S-sure….here Cass I – I hope this is the right colour” You tossed a bunch of ties, silk cerulean ties, like his eyes.

“Thank you Y/N you remembered “ he smiled warmly.

One of the time Cass visited you, was because you were choosing a tie and though very intensely at his eyes. He came because he sensed your longing, but it was only because you were trying to remember the colour of his eyes. You spent hours trying to find the perfect match and you recalled that he seemed to particularly like the fabric.

“And now, Sam “he straighten hearing his name “man these were the heaviest things I brought back” One after another you piled up 4 big old books.

“This is part of the lore of my branch; I hope they’ll be useful maybe. They also look pretty so...”

Sam stood up quickly and snatched one of the books from your grasp, gave you a quick hug and dived right in.

“Nerd “Dean whispered. “Dean!” his head snapped up to you.

“Nah sweetheart I don’t need anything" he said, but you could see how his eyes tried to look inside the suitcase.

“Oh really? Guess I’ll keep this for myself if I get homesick” you said lifting up lots of packages of ground coffee. “And this too” lifting up by the handle a moka, swaying it.

“Oh hell yes”  
\-----------------------------------  
You spent the rest of the evening filling them with description of the way the men of letters works back in your country and listened at what they have been doing.

“Guys I think I’m gonna hit the hay” Sam announced getting up and patting Dean’s knee “Y/N feel free to crash her for how long you want”

“Oh but I don’t want to –“

“You are a woman of letters now, this is your home too,” Dean added, watching you while taking a sip of his beer.


	3. midnight coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Dean's thoughts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.
> 
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.
> 
> If you have time to post some review it'll be great, just to know how it's doing. I'm having fun writing it and I'd like to know if you too are at reading it

After Jack and Castiel went to binge on this new show and devour your nougat, you and Dean were alone again.  
“I’m a fan of how you masterfully avoided any talks about hunts and that scar of yours”, he blurted out.

“Well nobody asked, right?” You stood up and walked to him, bending over the table in front of him, you levelled your eyes, and his went straight to your mouth. You smiled and leaned in, grabbing the coffee and the moka. “Take me to the kitchen, I’ll show you how to use this”  
\---------------------  
“…don’t use tap water, but mineral, and fill it to the valve, no less and no over it.” 

“Yeah yeah, how many other rules there are?” he said watching you bending over your shoulder.

“You do things as I said and you’ll thank me.” You stepped back, opening the packet of grounded coffee”Pass me a spoon would ya?” you asked Dean while you tied your hair in a high ponytail. You resume the same position, but now you could feel Dean’s breath on your neck, and you felt a shiver running down your spine.  
“Y-you need to put the coffee carefully ok? However, there are two different schools to do that. We like to tear each other apart for this”  
Dean was watching intensely what you were doing but he was also distracted. When you lifted your hair, a waft of you filled his senses.  
\-------------------------

She was talking nonstop, about this and that, whatever. He actually did not care right now. She was here, how long has it been since he saw her? Almost two years? She looked the same…well not really. Something's different, in the way she carried herself. She looked confident, competent, and fierce. However, when he saw her blushing again he knew she was still the girl who stumbled on her feet and mumbled shyly. She could still eat his face if she didn’t like what was leaving his mouth and he was pretty sure she could slap him silly if he gave her a chance to do that.  
When he saw her in his bedroom, he first thought was that he was hallucinating or something, then she manhandle him and he knew she was really there.  
Then came the rage. What the hell was she doing here, and that tattoo? She should have stayed inside on book and guts not out with guns and also guts. Oh she’ll hear him. He was gonna send her ass back as soon as possible.  
Then she came back with needles and anti-Vamp biotic and she was all proud and eyes twinkling and all his resolutions went flying out the window. She was doing well, she looked well.  
Look at her, he said to himself, all sciency and exited.  
When Sam left, he had a moment to let his eyes roam over her. She definitely looked like the field work did good in all the right places, her curves were great when he met her, but now they were accentuate by strong muscles, her arms were defined and her tights were full and-  
“What is that?” his eyes widened at the sight of a long silver scar, he dropped on his knew without thinking and, grabbing her knee he opened her legs, setting himself between them.  
He lifted her leg and looked at the scar. Before she could tell him something, Sam interrupted him, shaking her legs she wiggle out of his grip.

He ate in silence and he could tell he made her uncomfortable, he didn’t care. 

“Enough of that Dean, I told you I was going to do what I wanted. I’m not your responsibility, I choose this “  
“Yeah what a life, sure”  
“Actually that life found me, you found me ….”

Those two phrases she spat, hurt him. He never had what she had and she was choosing to dive completely in this life. He did encouraged it but he thought she would be just a help, an expert, not an active hunter. How many hunts she did? Was she alone? How many time did he risk to los- did she risked her life?

“OH FOR FUCK’S SAKE SHUT UP “  
“You want to know what I’d be if I hadn’t meet you? I would be death, in my car, that night. You saved my life and I’m proud of what I’m doing with it”  
“… Do not spit on it” 

Her eyes burned, she was standing proud and teary and she looked magnificent. His words died in his mouth. He wanted nothing more than to take her there and then. He saw her run towards the rooms and he followed her, throwing Sam a glare to stay the fuck there, he lifted his arms in surrender and shook his head.  
She found her packing.  
Oh, hell no she wasn’t going to go anywhere. For once, he was going to swallow his pride just a bit.  
She smiled at him and his insides melted.  
Then came Castiel the cockblocking angel, bile rode up in his throat remembering that he knew things he didn’t.

Then he listened her narrating what she did all this time and he was impressed and glad she wasn’t alone in all of this. He was going to look into this family with Sam of course before trust them, but she seemed happy.  
And, she brought nougat for Satan’s baby. Yep, kid's so grateful, he kissed her.  
He sensed his blood boil and he actually shouted at him in front of everyone. Couldn’t he be more obvious?  
Then he saw her blushing like she did with him and he lost it. He remembered the last night he saw her, her skin, her scent, her hair between his fingers and how she moaned his name while pressing her soft body and core to his….nope not gonna have a boner here in front of everyone.  
He snapped out of his fantasies when she called his name. When Sam told her she could stay, he saw her hesitate.

“…this is your home too now “he said out without thinking, it was true.  
Also, he let her know that the “scar” conversation was going to happen sooner or later, she wasn’t happy.  
And then she offered to teach him how to make that delicious coffee she made. When she tied her hair, he scooted closer to her, his hands itching to touch her.  
\-------------  
“So you have two choices here, you could pack your coffee very tightly and once you are at the edge, you smooth it out, or you could gently let the coffee settle by itself and just let it breath and you don’t smooth it. In my opini-“ you stuttered feeling him sniffing you, his nose almost grazing your skin, while his hands went to lean at your sides on the counter,almost embracing you from behind  
“Dean?”

“mmm your opinion?” he murmured

You cleared your throat “ I-in my opinion the first method gives you a stronger and sharp taste, the second way make the taste smoother and gentle. So it depends by what are you in the mood for…”

“What I’m in the mood for, you said? I can think of few things,” he said low.

You spun around, facing him. Your hands were behind you on the counter. Looking up you saw Dean’s hooded eyes gazing down on you. You just needed to stand on your tippy toes to…

“OH" cocking an eyebrow at him, “I’ll be happy to listen to those…” your hand lifted to his face grasping gently his ear and tugging him down “after you make me the perfect coffee as I just explained to you”

Half an hour later, you were satisfied.

“Mmm yep, this is great, I can almost taste you “you said moaning

“I’m sorry what?” he said choking on his cup.

“I-I m-mean your persona, your personality is reflected”

“Oh so you could tell who made you coffee?” 

“To some extent, yeah. Everybody can tell different people making different coffee” .

He smirked “Ok close your eyes then and you’ll tell me which is which". He put a cup in each of your hands. You slowly sipped from both. After a moment you held up the right one, opening your eyes

“This is yours” 

“How in the hell …”

“Because it has a different taste, here “he took a sip from the cup you held to him and then one from the other.

“I think that has a better taste” he said, indicating your batch of coffee “it taste sweet and soft in the beginning and then bam all the flavour hits you at the end, that one “ he said indicating the one he made “ That one just taste bitter”

“Are you kidding? This has so many flavours and shades combined that once you think you know what you taste, you end up with something totally different and better” you pointed at yours “mine is just…bland”

“Let’s just agree to do each other coffee?”

“Yeah I thinks it’s better”You both burst in laughter 

“So how long are you planning on staying?” he asked you peeking from above his cup.

“I—I don’t know, for how long I’m gonna be useful? Actually I’m here because I sorta…lied to my boss...?”

“What do you mean, lied?” he said, eyes twinkling with mischief.

“Well I guess I told them I was going to…train …you” your voice lowered almost to a whisper, and you blushed deeply.

“I-I’m sorry what?” he laughed, “did I heard you right?” 

“Stop making fun of me!” you cried, slamming your forehead on the hard cold table embarrassed “I needed an excuse to leave my post and this was the best I could managed”

“…so you said that you are going to train American hunters?” he was drying his tears.

“Well…no I’m not that stupid thank you very much; I volunteered to bring you some new equipment and some knowledge. And before you say anything, they don’t know that I was talking about the Winchester.”

“Why?” 

You fidget with the handle of your cup, not looking at him in the eyes. “Well….you two are pretty famous both as hunter and both as legacies, and not in the best way. If I told them you were my contact they’ll never let me leave”

“Oh “he said smugly 

“Not that I think they are right!” you quickly added, “I have the greatest respect and faith in what you did “you looked down at your hands “Don’t ever doubt that”

“I know you do,” he said softly.  
You looked at each other. Your hands itched to grab his but you didn’t know where you stood, where you friends? More than that? Lots of time passed and things could change, he was still flirty as always but you could not really tell. 

“mmm I guess I’m gonna crash with you guys for a bit, if that’s ok”

“As me and Sam said, this is home, you can stay as long as you want”

“Thanks” you smiled “I’m gonna start unloading my car, for my luggage at least, the rest I can do tomorrow” You sat up, put your empty cup in the sink and walked toward the exit, Dean trailing you.

“You can go to sleep you know?” you told him.

“I know, I’m ok, I’ll help”

“Your shoulder’s blasted”

“Tis but a scratch. “

You laughed climbing up the stairs “don’t quote Monty python to me Dean oh my god”. Once out you walked to the rental car you grimaced even before you heard Dean snort.

“Nice car “he taunted.

“Yeah I know, well, I just needed to drive here. Since you brought it up, how about you find me a nice American car? “

“We have a garage here, some cars need a little kick but nothing I can’t fix,” he proudly said.

You opened the trunk and drag out a big silver trolley and another big backpack that you gave to Dean, easier to carry.  
“This is all my essentials, the rest it’s for you all. But I’ll think about it tomorrow.”  
\------------------------------  
“You can choose your room, Sam’s down there, mine’s it’s number 11 from before.”

“…yeeeah….I’ll need one with a bathroom for myself, you know…one bunker, 2 guys, 1 angel and the antichrist. A girl needs her space.”

“Oh…sure, mmm there should be a service bathroom, I think it’s mid corridor? Aaah you’ll find it”

“Okay…just to be safe, if there a towel on the handle, please knock “ You chose a room that was almost at same distant from both of them boys, opening the door you grimaced.

“Spartan” you sighed entering and threw the suitcase on the bed, a cloud of dust rose and you coughed waving your hand in front of you “I guess I know what to do tomorrow morning”

You turned to Dean who was waiting at the door, he handed you your backpack and put his hands in his pockets, shifting uncomfortably. “What is it?” you asked while unpacking.

“You…you know that I’m happy, we are happy that you are here, right?” 

You stopped to look at him “of course” you smiled "you just need to stick it to your head that I made my own choices and I can face the outcome of those. I’ll be fine, I need to finish unpacking, and you should go to sleep”

“Yeah…ok. Uhm…goodnight then”

“’night”


	4. Pancakes for breakfast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team free will 2.0 get a scare and Y/N begin setting up her shit in the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.
> 
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.
> 
> If you have time to post some review it'll be great, just to know how it's doing. I'm having fun writing it and I'd like to know if you too are at reading it

You tossed and turned in your new bed, the jet lag hitting you hard. You hoped that maybe listening to your podcasts would help, but nope, you were so awake. The phone said it was 5 am; you could explore the bunker and maybe make breakfast for everyone...?  
Tossing your blanket aside you padded silently down the corridor, nobody switched off the light but you didn’t find a way to switch them off. Arriving in the main room, the one that looked like an old library, you lost yourself between books. This room only had so many rare things and knowledge that were thought got lost, back at home, maybe you could….no…Y/N what the hell ? You put down the book with a loud thud, back in its place.

“Y/N you are not gonna steal these books, you are not gonna steal these books, you are n-“

“You want to steal books?” 

You jumped at the sudden voice behind you “Wh- Jack! Oh my god you gave me a heart attack”

His face suddenly grew worried and scared and he run to you “You need a doctor, or better I’ll call Castiel to c-“

“No no, I’m joking, I’m joking”

“Why would you joke about that, it’s a serious human medical emergency “He said confused and honestly he looked offended. You put your hand on his shoulder.

“No you are right, sorry I scared you, it’s just a figure of speech” you saw his brain gears working to assimilate the new information. God he really looked like a normal kid, a normal confused kid with so much power. Your hands itched. No Y/N it’s- he’s not another monster to put on your table. He is…

“Jack …what are you doing awake?”

“I don’t sleep much and I heard some noises. What are you doing?”

“I’m not sleepy right now; I was looking for something to pass the time before breakfast. Tell me, you know the bunker well?”

“Yes “

“Great, want to show me around?”

In the next hour, Jack showed you all the rooms and sections of the bunker. They even had a shooting range indoor, the garage made you giddy and you already eyed one of the bikes, the black Norton Commando one. Your eyes were hooked on that when you felt Jack scooting to you; looking at him confused you saw him eyed the black impala that was parked inside.

“It’s just a car Jack” 

“Dean says that I can’t go near her. He calls her baby and treats her like she’s a person. I don’t think that’s normal”

“No, it’s not “ chuckling, you approached the car, Jack anxiously tried to stop you. You let your hand slowly caressing the sleek polished black hood and you peaked inside. It really was a gorgeous car.  
You went out the bunker, enjoying the crisp morning air and you paused to watch the sun rising. You felt at home and suddenly tears pricked at your eyes, your heart full of gratitude. You were so happy right now.  
“Say Jack” you began facing him “care for a quick drive?”

\---------------------------

You felt your phone buzzing a couple of times but you thought it was nothing important, probably your parents asking stupid stuffs, you could answer later.

“Y/N Dean won’t let me go out alone” Jack was feeling nervous but also he looked around the store excited while pushing the cart.

“Yeah well I’m not Dean. Just stay near me ok?” 

“I will “ 

You let a fascinated Jack put the items on the rolling mat while you went bagging the groceries, after paying, you also let him park the cart with the others, laughing when he connected them and looked at you all cute and proud.  
He picked the bags from you and you walked to the car. Suddenly you hear the screech of tires and Dean’s car stopped in front of you. The three jumped out, a scary look on Dean’s face, a worried one on Sam’s and you could not tell what was on Cass face.

“Y/N what the hell is this?”

“Wh-?”you didn’t had time to respond and Dean was in your face, Sam run to you two, an apologetic look on his face.

“What happened? “ you asked startled

“This, this what happened” He said gesturing you and Jack “What were you thinking?”

You and Jack shared a look “…pancakes for breakfast?” 

“Pancak-“Dean began and he had to stop himself “ok…you can’t took Jack groceries shop alone”

“Why? “ 

Dean threw his arms in the air, exasperated. 

“Y/N” Sam came in the picture “We woke up and you were gone and Jack was gone too, we were kinda worried”

“Oh...I’m sorry, next time I’ll leave a note “

“There is no ne-”Dean began “Dean it’s fine, nothing happened “Cass voice interrupted him.  
You watched them, suddenly it clicked, and you peered at Jack who looked nervous. He was still the most powerful being in the known universe and you took him shopping for pancakes ingredients.

“Oh….I see, guys I’m sorry. In my defence …” you grabbed Jack and pushed him in front of them “Look at him! He is the sweetest boy “you put your arms around him “he would never hurt me, right’” you asked and he looked at you from above his shoulder and nodded smiling shyly. 

“I can’t believe this,” Dean said passing a hand on his face, he breathed out and looked at you “Get in your car, we are going home. Jack come ” He said opening the passenger door of Baby.

“He can ride with me” you challenged, lifting your chin “I promised him to teach him to drive later “ Saying this you dragged Jack to the car, and you left them there baffled.

\-------------------------

“Well that was intense “you smiled at Jack.

“You really are not afraid of me” He asked, eyes wide. 

“I know what you can do Jack, Dean and Sam told me.” He looked down “but I also know that you are a good person, I knew what they told me, but seeing you yesterday night and this morning, you look like any other young men, also you kinda look few years younger than me I think. You have your powers ok, but you can learn to use them, you are already doing it right?”  
He nodded  
“Then we are good, I’ll teach you how to make pancakes “

\-----------------------------------

“Did-did she say she’s gonna teach him to drive?” Dean White knuckles hands gripped the steering wheel.

“Dean nothing happened, she should have just left a note, that’s all”

Dean grumbled something and followed your car “Her pancakes better be delicious “

\-------------------------------

“Okay Jack, now slowly pour the batter in the centre. Try to keep it as round as possible” You were leaning on the counter near the stove, watching the antichrist cooking pancakes “when you see bubbles forming at the edges, flip it quickly like I showed you”

He looked at you panicked when he saw those bubbles, he carefully pick up the half-cooked pancake and flipped it flawlessly. His head snapped at you, mouth opened with amazement; you lifted your fists in the air.

“You did it! Nice job “ you opened your palm waiting for highfives. He looked at your hands confused, “Dude, slap your hands on mine, come on don’t leave me hanging “.

Dean‘s head popped in the kitchen right in that moment. “We are hungry here”.

“Almost done, Jack can you take those to the table, I’ll join in a moment” Dean started to follow him .

“Deeean” you chanted “can you help me with something here” your tone glacial and he froze.

“S-sure, whatcha need?”

“I need “ you turned to face him, hands behind on the counter, smiling sweetly “ to tell me, how did you find us so precisely “ You saw him shifting awkwardly in his feet. 

“You put a tracking device somewhere right?” His shoulder sagged and you exhaled “it’s not my phone because it would have been neutralized, so what? Is it my car? Did you bug my car? Seriously?” He did not say a thing but his expressions told you everything.

“Oh my god you don’t trust me?”

“What? No of course I trust you, don’t be stupid” he retorted and you blinked at him “...sorry. We all are actually, well we keep the gps on, but on your phone it didn’t work so…”

“So you bugged my car?” You picked up the pitcher with freshly squeezed orange juice and walked to him, you nodded at him and he lowered himself so you were at the same level as his ear.  
On your tiptoes, you brought your lips near his ear and, grazing it, you could see goosebumps on his skin, and whispered;

“Next time ask me or I’ll smack you so hard that your five o’clock beard grows back”. 

“Yes ma’am “he stuttered. Patting his shoulder, you joined the others.

\----------------------------------------------------

The table in the library looked great, a gigantic pile of pancakes in the middle, fresh bite size fruits, Greek yogurt, Nutella and you added the freshly pressed orange juice alongside to the still fuming family size moka. Sam was already piling fruits on his yogurt, Dean hasn’t even sat yet and he grabbed 5 or 6 pancakes, the entire jar of Nutella and you filled your glass and Jack’s with juice.

“Leave some to Jack would you?” you said to Dean who was spreading a nauseating quantity of chocolate cream between the layers.

“This jar is “ he said looking at the number on it “500g…I think it’ll be enough” you snatched it from his hands and pass it to Jack who thanked you and did the same exact thing that Dean did.

“Jack…are you sure you can eat all of that? “

“Don’t worry Y/N “ said Sam “ he’s imprinted on Cass and Dean and imitates them since his birth “

“Oh, that’s why he kissed me yesterday” Dean choked, you poured him some hot coffee, while turning to Jack “I mean you must have seen him kiss some girls, please tell me that’s all you saw”

“Do we need to talk about that? Now?” Dean muttered.

“Yes, when that happen, when we are on a case, Sam always take me to get ice-cream or at the movies… he says “ you watched as he concentrate “he says that it was best if we wait a bit before going back to the motel, but every time we come back Dean is sleeping drunk and clothed, I don’t understand”

“Dude! come on” Dean groaned.

You snorted, the coffee stuck in your nose, and you end up laughing more than coughing

\------------------------------------

“Is this everything?” Dean grunted putting down the last silver case, straightening up he massaged his lower back grimacing “What’s all this stuff anyway?”

“Equipment “ you crunched down and opened one of the crates, Dean and Sam peering down at you curious. You took out books and manuals and looked up at them, Dean’s face scrunching in disgust.

“You think I would have be able to go on a plane with weird shit without problems? They shipped all the toys in a container via ship, they should arrive in few days”

“Toys? What toys?” Suddenly Dean’s eyes sparkle.

“Most of it you’ve already seen it from the British, that’s a gift from my branch. The rest is mostly prototypes I was helping with, shouldn’t really brought them out the lab but what the hell they don’t know what you have to face”. You passed the manuals to Sam’s eager hands 

“Now, can you show me an empty room you don’t use so I can set my stuff?”

\----------------------------

You spent the next 3 hours setting up a makeshift lab with what little you were able to bring from HQ. Jack offered to help and he was now sitting on a chair while he checked the list.  
“Is that everything?” you asked clapping your hands to get rid of some dust.

“I…think so “

“Let me see” you walked behind him and scanned the list “Yep that’s everything, good job” He smiled proudly. You really couldn’t see evil in him, your eyes fell on the exposed skin on his neck and your hand twitched , if you could had just a bit of his blood…

“Y/N what’s all of this?”Dean’s voice snapped you out of your trance and you look up to him.

“Your new lab!” you announced, gesturing around proudly.

“The what now?” he walked in and looked around “not to be an asshole sweetheart but we don’t need this stuff”

Your smile fell “ you say that now, but after I’ll show you how this works you’ll thank me. Besides …” you said walking up to him “this is just a little one, it has just the basics. You’ll learn in a flash don’t worry and I translated all the procedures”

“Y/N we are hunters…” he began 

“And I’m lab nerd, I know . But…” you turned to watch the room “This could help you with the medical, and“ you faced him again “ preventing nasty stuff, ok?”

“Such as..?”

“…mm like… don’t have to worry about vamps blood accidentally fall in your mouth or ,even better, werewolf’s bites. You inject this “ you said pulling out the box a vial and shaking it in front of his eyes “and no worries, you are covered up to 8h from nasty dog genes. Awesome right?” you said wiggling your eyebrows.

“…that’s…yeah that’s actually great but….why needle Y/N? isn’t there some…vitamins candies?”

“….then there’s this spray that partially cover your scent “you said waving the can to him. “Oh oh and this, oh this it’s one of my favourite, need blood to draw a sigil o for some spells? Forget about cutting yourself and….” he and Jack watched as you went around the room grabbing things and dropping them in Dean’s arm.

Suddenly Cass appeared on the door “I think Sam has a case” 

“Really?!” you stopped with another one of your tools mid air, throwing it to Dean ,who barely caught it and followed Cass.

“She’s very energetic “ Jack commented beaming to Dean, who stared down at his full arms and at the door where you disappeared.

“Yeah…she is” he answered. He was having lots of mixed feelings. Seeing you so full of life and wonder and excitement made him feel warm and proud, but at the same time from what you told him, you didn’t had a lot of field experience and he didn’t know how much you’ve seen or had to do.

What he feared the most now, was this life ripping it all off from you.


	5. Trinity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner at Jody's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.
> 
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.
> 
> If you have time to post some review it'll be great, just to know how it's doing. I'm having fun writing it and I'd like to know if you too are at reading it

\-----  
When Dean, followed by Jack, arrived in the war room he was meet with a vision. You were bending on the table legs spread, your back at him, casually swaying your ass as you listened to what Sam was saying, your shorts riding up, revealing the spot where your legs stopped.

His hand flew to Jack eyes, covering them and he cleared his throat. Grabbing your attention, you spun around.

“I’ll go grab my things, Sam’s gonna update you” hopping past him you heard him yelling at your back:

“To the car in 10 …and change your pants!”   
\-------

“…and change your pants” you mocked him while slipping out of your shorts “Like I didn’t know any better”. You sighed while trying to squeeze in your leggings jumping on the spot. Your heart was beating fast, excited for your first hunt with the brothers. The chance to prove your worth , finally. Maybe after this Dean will stop brooding.  
Grabbing your medical kit and your duffel bag, you stopped by the new lab and grabbed a few things you’ll need. You were going to hunt what was probably rogue werewolves. Should you bring…

“Maybe …I should, yeah ok “ You went back to your room and retrieved a long case from under the bed where you hasty put it the night before. “Hello beautiful “ you cooed stroking the hard plastic.  
You found everyone in the garage, Jack and Castiel , you noticed, had no luggage.

“Are you not coming?” you asked disappointed.

“No Y/N me and Jack will stay here for this one”

“Why?”

“It’s probably a milk run, nothing fancy. They can rest this one out” Sam told you leaning out the passenger seat.

“We’ll stop along the way for a bit before going to Grantsburg” Dean called from the driver seat “Get in”

\----------------------

“Where are we stopping? “ you yelled over the music, Dean lowered the volume, looking over his shoulder to you.

“Sioux Falls “ 

“Oook, why?”

“It’s a 10h drive to Grantsburg, we’ll stop to rest and visit a friend” 

“Another hunter?”

“And a sheriff” Sam added. 

You nodded and caressed the leather seats, Dean’s eyes watching from the rear-view mirror,“this car is gorgeous by the way…” you mused and heard Sam scoffing and Dean pleased hum while he gave a gentle pat on the dashboard. “….and you have an unhealthy relationship with it” you added, earning a laugh from Sam and a glare from Dean.  
The rest of the drive passed slowly, listening to the same 3 cassettes , by the look Sam gave, you didn’t even try to ask for something else. Finally after a drop in temperature that made you put on your old battered parka and the welcome to Sioux Falls sign, you parked outside a little house.

You slid out of the car groaning , stretching painfully “Man, I’m not used to this long drives “

“how do you travelled long distances back home? “ Dean asked retrieving your duffel bag and swung it on his shoulders.

“Humans have this amazing inventions called airplanes, you can cover great distance in ¼ of the time”. He mumbled something while Sam simply shook his head. You followed them to the door and watched as a short haired woman appeared before they could knock.

“Hey guys! I couldn’t mistake that car’s sound for something else” she hugged them both warmly “ how are things?”

“Oh you know Jody, the same. No rest for monsters, no res for us. This…” Dean said moving, to reveal you “ is Y/N , we told you about her,yes?”

Jody eyed you with suspect, you smiled uncomfortably, her gaze quickly softened and she offered you her hand. 

“Hi…I’m Y/N “ you firmly shook back smiling.

“Jody Mills... they told me you are men of letters?” she asked you while inviting you in.

“More like ladies of letters from the family that initiated me. Ladies run things from where I come”

“ love that “ She closed the door and pointed you to the couch where Dean was already slouched on, Sam on the armchair “Are you here for a case that I missed?” she asked from the kitchen.

“Nah just visiting, tomorrow we’ll drive to Grantsburg for a possible werewolf case…thanks” Sam said grabbing one of the beers from Jody. Dean next and she paused a moment, sizing you up.

“…I know I have a baby face but I’m past 26 “ you smiled bitterly. She blinked and smiled back, handing you the bottle.

“Don’t sound so salty , in 15 years that baby face will be your best ally, trust me”. Sitting down she turned to Dean “ Donna maybe will give you a hand, I’ll call her later to give her an heads up “

“I think this will be a milk run, but we’ll pass to say hello. Where are the girls?” Dean asked looking around.

“Alex’s at work, Patience’s gone home for the upcoming exams and Claire she is….well…you know “ she sighed

“Looking for trouble again I assume” Sam chuckled.

“Yeah …” She confirmed while taking a large gulp of her beer. Looking at her watch she stood up slapping a hand on Dean’s knee. “Stay for dinner?”

“I thought you’d never ask” Dean answered excited.

\----------------------------------------

Feeling out of place in their little domestic banter , you volunteer to help with the cooking and felt relieve when she accepted. You could use this time to get to know her better and she was a hunter so kinda what you were here to do. The boys set the table and unloaded the rest of the luggage from the car.

“Why don’t I help you with something from your country? If I have the stuff in the fridge” . Asking for permission you looked inside the cabinets and fridge , eggs and bacon galore , you already knew what to do.

“There is plenty for a pasta recipe if it’s ok with everybody… ? Do you have …what do you call them here…noodles?”

“Yes I have those, and don’t worry, those guys will eat everything that’s homemade and they’ll make you feel like a goddamn chef” She scoffed grabbing the beer from your grasp and put it on the counter with hers. Then she opened a cabinet and pull out two wine glasses and a cork, “Red or white?”.

“Red please “ you said while waiting for the sink water to become hot. While pouring a generous amount of wine she watched you filling up the pot, put it on the stove. She handed you the pasta but you shook your head, “You have to wait for it to boil, trust me, I feel a bit embarrassed having to tell you what to do in your house …”

“psshh don’t worry , you are teaching me this , so I’m ok” She said whisking the eggs lightly while you chopped the bacon to let it gild in a large pan with some olive oil.

“The water is boiling now “ you took a big fist of salt and threw it in the water. “Now pick up the noodles with both your fists and let them untwist in the water. Push them down slightly with your hand when they’ll soften u, until they are completely underwater.”

“I smell bacon “ Dean head popped into the kitchen “Y/N are you cooking?” he asked taken aback.

“I asked her to teach me a dish from her country, hope you are hungry because this looks amazing “

“Anything with bacon in it it’s delicious” he grinned, coming to stand behind you while you tossed around the chunks of bacon and perking above your shoulder. His scent again covering whatever smells was around and you inhaled deeply, groaning mentally. 

“It should be almost ready” you said while fishing out a single noodle to taste from the pot with a fork. Blowing on it you pick it up testing the consistency with your fingers, “Yeah should be al dente, if you like it that way “ you raised the noodle to Dean who bent down to caught it with his mouth and you froze.

“Yep, ready “ and he walked out the kitchen. You picked up the pot and began to drain the pasta in the sink.

“Well …so that’s what happened back then “ Jody eyes didn’t miss that little moment you had and smirked. 

“What?” you asked startled , splashing some of the boiling water on your arm. Hissing in pain you continued to drain the rest of the pasta without failing.

“Are you ok? “ 

“Yeah don’t worry, it’s nothing” Your skin burned, tossing the pasta in the pan with the bacon, Jody passed you the beaten eggs, pepper and grated cheese mixture “I’ll let you stir it up while I take care of this “ you said walking out the kitchen. You passed in front of the brothers that were sitting at the table, Dean saw your angry red forearm that you were holding and stood up, chair scratching the floor.  
“What happened?” he was by your side in a flash taking your arm gently to check it.

“Nothing I just splashed some boiling water on it, don’t worry I have something “ He let you go and followed you to your backpack that was leaning near the entrance “Can you help me ..?” you asked whispering. He crouched down near you and opened the zip for you. You fished inside with your good arm and took out a clear tube full of green gel. He grabbed it from you and before you could say anything, he squirted out the green gel on his hand. He grasped your arm again with one hand and furrowing his brows in concentration, he touched your skin.  
You hissed at the contact with the gel, and he stopped to look at you “It’s okay, it’s just really cold “ you said smiling. He nodded and began to massaged it into your skin. You sighed in relieve when the cooling of the gel erased the burning and peered at Dean’s face . Sensing your gaze he looked up at you.

“Am I doing this right? “ he asked anxious. 

“mmm yes this feels great “ you said softly and watched as his pupil grew darker.

Someone cleared their voice and both your head shoot up at the source. Sam and Jody were awkwardly waiting for you at the table, the pan with the steamy food in the centre.  
You scrambled on your feet stumbling a bit and saw Jody exchanging a funny look with Sam, you felt your face going up in flames.

“Let’s..let’s eat before it gets cold “

\------------------------------------------------------------

“Oh my god this is great “ you and Jody watched as the Winchester stuffed their face with the food.

“What is this “ Sam asked , mouth full, while Dean guzzled up another forkful like someone would come and steal his plate.

“it’s…just eggs, cheese and bacon….” You said baffled while taking another sip of wine.

“Awesome “ you thought that’s what Dean tried to say.

“It’s very good, and simple to make” Jody nodded approvingly. 

“Thanks” you mumbled behind your glass.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

They managed to finish the rest of what was left in the pan and now you all were full and tipsy, the boys offering to do the dishes while you and Jody lounged watching tv.

“Soooo..:” she began and you dreaded what was coming, “you and Dean uh?”. Wine went in the wrong pipe.

“N-no no, we are not…I mean …”

“Hey look, I don’t know what happened 2 years ago but I’m not blind “ She said smirking. You blushed and sipped from your glass trying to find words.

“uhm…yeah well..maybe something happened, maybe “ you said looking at the kitchen door to make sure no one was listening “ maybe there was something, but it’s been two years and I don’t know anymore…err”

“That before, didn’t look like anything “ she chuckled.

“…I think he liked me better when I wasn’t part of this world “ you said lowering your voice. “He isn’t happy with what I am now, he made that clear. Beside it looks like he don’t care about what I’m doing”

“That’s just how he is Y/N. I saw something before, and trust me, don’t let it waste away. “ she looked to the kitchen too where you could hear them talking “ especially if you both are in this life, sometimes it’s simpler this way “. You stared at her, suddenly you could see her lines more clearly, you knew that look, she lost someone.

“Tell me about the girls you mentioned before …”  
\-----------------------------------------  
In the kitchen.

“Dude you’re hopeless “ 

“What ?” Dean replied failing to look clueless.

“I mean that little scene from before…really? In Jody’s living room? We were wondering if we should have just left the two of you alone, so embarrassing “

“I don’t know what you are talking about “ 

Sam sighed , frustrated by his brother stubbornness. “For two years you checked on her regularly and every time you didn’t hear from her for weeks, you freaked out, and when she finally texted or called, suddenly you were all smiles and unicorns”

Dean scoffed “I was not…”

“Yeah… you were, even Jack noticed it “

“So…? We all care about her “

“Sure we do…but…”

“It’s been two years Sam, things have changed” he snapped.

“Have they?....she is in the life now, and from what I could see she looked pretty competent and happy "Dean’s jaw clenched “ and don’t say it’s your fault, remember what she told you last night, yeah?”

“She looked like she wanted to eat my face “ he chuckled.

“You two looked like you were going to have angry sex in front of me” 

Dean quickly focused on the plate he was drying and then peered at Sam again “That was pretty hot right?”

Sam paused and rolled his eyes, and then smiled wickedly “If you don’t then I will” he whispered

\------------------------------------------------  
*crash*

“What was that?” Jody exclaimed alarmed “Guys are you breaking my china?” 

Sam’s head appeared on the door grinning “sorry Jody, Dean’s hands slipped, why don’t you and Y/N choose a film? , we are almost done here”

“…no chicks flicks movies” Dean’s tensed voice roared from the kitchen.

“My netflix my rules Dean!” She shouted back, then she turned to you “any preferences?”

“mm not really, I mean I love Austen’s movies but I don’t want to torture the guys “ you laughed.

“How about some action’s one?” Jody said scrolling through the library; suddenly you saw a familiar name.

“THAT!” you cried jumping up “oh my god I can’t believe that it’s on netflix!, can we watch this? Please?”

“Watch what?” Dean came out the kitchen, drying his hands on a towel, followed by Sam.

“They call me Trinity “ you said excited turning to him “You know it?”

“No, what is it?” Sam asked.

“oooooh it’s a pearl , I mean never saw it ? really? “ Both shook their heads. “It’s a spaghetti western from the ‘70s….it’s so great , I love it , it’s been years since I saw it!” You jumped trying to contain your excitement.

“If it’s western it can’t be bad. I’m down for that “ Dean said happily and shushed Sam when he elbowed him smiling like an idiot.

“Hell yeah…if..if it’s ok with you” you asked Jody , embarrassed for taking the initiative.

“I’m ok with that, let me grab some beers “ she said giving you the remote.

“Oh you are all gonna love it!”


	6. Three FBI agents walk into a station..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean forgets that some memories should not be access in presence of others.  
> Also:  
> Hunt time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.
> 
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.
> 
> If you have time to post some review it'll be great, just to know how it's doing. I'm having fun writing it and I'd like to know if you too are at reading it

\-------------------------------------------------  
“If you don’t then I will”

Dean’s hands slipped when his muscles twitched at what his brother said. He turned his head to Sam, eyes wild “What?”

“What was that? Guys are you breaking my china?” 

“What do you mean, if I don’t you will?” Dean stared at Sam’s back. He turned to face him.

“Well…Dean. I’m not blind” he sighed, Dean’s eye twitched “I mean…she’s cute, and clever and her enthusiasm is contagious. I like having her around, it’s refreshing.” He walked to his brother lowering his voice. “I backed off because I thought you liked her more and she seemed taken by you, but“ he picked up the broken plate, Dean staring at him in silence “but if you decided to don’t act  
accordingly to your feelings, I will” Dean’s gaze shifted to the door’s frame that looked to the living room.

Sam sighed “Look...I don’t pretend that what I feel now is deeper than what I think you feel, but if you'll tell me to back off I can still do that”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Once everybody was seated, Dean on the armchair, you squeezed between Jody and Sam and pressed play jumping slightly on your seat thrilled.  
The movie began with the old nostalgic whistling tune, and you tried to whistle it. 

Dean snorted looking at you “what are you trying to do?”

You pouted bitterly “I can’t whistle, sue me” and resumed your poor attempt to follow the tune, earning a throaty chuckle from him.

During the movie, Dean watched you with the corner of his eyes, how you laughed and whispered the lines in your language over the ones playing. Damn what a nerd, he thought and his eyes softened seeing you so caught up with it.  
Sam occasionally leaned into your ear to ask about something, you leaned into him whispering, and you both laughed softly. Dean had to bite his inner cheek to stop himself to walk to you two, shoving his brother aside and sit in between.  
What Sam’s said had shocked him. He didn’t see that coming and didn’t gave him an answer. Sam had patted him on his shoulder, saying he will give him time to sort his shit out.  
Sort his shit out, yeah like it was simple.  
His mind went back at two years ago and how things were left between you two. He’d lie if he said that he didn’t think about it and most of the times weren’t pure thoughts. 

It began after the first week they came back, he had a dream about that kiss, he had woken up in the middle of the night, sweaty, hugging the pillow and with immense horror he realised he had been dry humping it. He had looked down at the throbbing bulge in his boxer.  
He had groaned in frustration mumbling about behaving like a horny teenager. When he tried to re-adjust himself he hissed at the wave of lust that pervaded him.  
“I need a cold shower “ he sighed, but moving again caused another involuntary twitch, god it was almost painful. Feeling already his blood buzzing, he fell back into the pillow and slowly let his hand grazing down his navel to his groin, he paused unsure if he should feel guilty to think about you this way. His head wandered again at when you sinfully breathed out his name, your teeth nibbled his ear, your body desperately try to find some friction and he lost it.  
His hand sneaked under the waistband of his boxer. His skin was burning and he was already a mess down there, as soon as his hand wrapped around himself he let out a low moan.  
“Son of a bitch, this is ridiculous what am I ? 15?”  
He tentatively gave a slow pump and his hips jerked on their own account, he tried again and this time he had to bite down on his lips, muffling a swear. He stilled and closed his eyes diving into the memory of you, your face burned on the insides of his eyelids, your hands around him and your name on his lips like a prayer.

\--------------------------------------------

“Dean are you ok?” his eyes flew open at the sound of your voice and he turned his gaze to you who looked concerned and a bit disappointed “Are you bored?” 

“W-What?” he managed to stutter.

“The movie…is it boring?” His eyes, once focused, drank you in. You got rid of your sweatshirt and he could see, by the way you were bent toward him, your full cleavage and since you were wearing a loose shirt he had time to catch a glimpse of the lacy baby blue bra you were wearing.  
That has been not a good idea.  
He cleared his throat and shifted in his seat “No no, the movie’s awesome, I guess I’m just tired”

“Oh then maybe we should leave, before you fall asleep here “ you proposed.

“what, are you leaving?” Jody asked looking at Sam. “Yes, we saw a motel before coming here”

“Nonsense , why don’t you crash here? Y/N can sleep in Claire’s room tonight, and the couch is a pull out bed big enough for both of you”. Dean opened his mouth to refuse “…and I also have bacon for breakfast” she added.

“Oh well in that case…” Dean looked pleading at Sam who rolled his eyes.

Jody had gave you some fresh towels and indicate you the bathroom where you took a quick shower. Now you were lying on the bed, your own journal opened on the werewolf section.  
You heard a knock .  
You secured the towel around yourself “Come in”

Dean’s head popped in and you tensed, gripping your skimpy apparel more tightly, you saw him tensing a bit and awkwardly entering the room, eyes lowered and scratching his head.

“mmm sorry I can come back later if..”

“Nah it’s ok, what's up?”

His eyes wandered to the journal in your hands “Is that..?”

“Yep…still using this, I can’t deal with the digital one, so impersonal “  
He walked towards you and you felt the bed sinking under his weight, he extended his hand asking for permission and you handed him the journal.

“well look who’s been a busy bee “ he teased, scrolling through the pages “this looks so much better “

You scooted closer, staying in a prone position, and reached to a bookmark lifting it “This is my records “ you said tentatively letting him read the variety of monsters you’ve encountered. You kept track of them, like you did with your first.

“I see you didn’t get any good at drawing” he chuckled

“it’s my signature, my colleagues make me draw for them the monster of the week on the board at the office” you giggled

He became serious and stared at you “You are fine then? “ he asked.

You sighed and smiled warmly “ I am “.

And there is the staring contest again, you saw his eyes darting back and forth unsure of where to look. Fortunately, the phone next to you rang and you grabbed it.  
“Hello?”  
Dean watched as you face brightened, a big smile blossoming on your face and he could swear he saw you blush slightly.  
“Tony hi! “ his heart dropped. You sat on your knees and threw an apologetic look at Dean, mouthing ‘sorry’. When he tried to leave, you grabbed his arm and forced him to sat back down.  
“Sorry one moment” you covered the phone with your hand “stay, this will take just a minute “ you put your phone back at your ear. “Hey I’m here. Yeah I’ve arrived safely. No it was long and boring. NO I DID NOT GET LOST….”

He couldn’t understand a word but your body language was obvious.  
What if he misunderstood everything?...  
Was he too late?  
You never mention someone all this time. Sure Why would you? All he did was asking if she was hunting .

Dean’s attention was caught again by your fit of giggles and you closed the call and sighing,“..boyfriend? “ he blurted out, kicking himself mentally. He watched as you blushed furiously.

“…no …It-it’s a colleague” you said avoiding Dean’s gaze and his sank even lower.

“..well I came to tell you that we’ll leave tomorrow at 8. Goodnight “ Dean stood up quickly before you could stop him. He opened the door and glanced back at you, sitting on your heels in your towel-wrapped body and wet messy hair. He hoped that this vision would not come back this night to torture him.

\--------------------------------------

The smell of coffee and bacon woke you and your stomach, groaning you slid out of bed and dragged your feet to the bathroom. Yawing and stroking your eyes you didn’t see who was coming out of the door and you promptly crashed your nose into it, you heard a sickly crunch sound.

“oow” you winced covering your nose with your hands and bending over, your eyes watered.

“Y/N I- I’m sorry, are you ok?” Sam apologetic voice said above you, his hand coming to rub your back.

“ No I’m not ok “you said with a nasal voice “did I broke my nose? “ you asked whining and looked up for him to take a look.

Sam hands cupped your face and tilted your head toward him “Nah you’re good, it’s just a little bump.” He said, his face coming closer to look at it better.

“What the hell is your chest made off?...concrete? “  
Sam scoffed, but he didn’t let go of your face, and the thing was becoming awkward.

“Sorry to interrupt” Dean’s annoyed voice came from the end of the hallway “….breakfast’s ready…” seeing your teary eyes when you looked at him Dean walked to you “Sam what did you do? “, Sam’s hands let you go.

“I thought I broke my nose against Sam” you said tentatively touching the tip of your nose

He chuckled at your nasal voice “dork…” then looked at his brother, and you felt a little tension there, “There’s some fruit for you too, I’m eating your share of bacon if you don’t  
hurry”  
\---------------------------------------------

“So I called Donna and briefed her with what you told me. She’s been busy but she’ll talk to the sheriff there so you’ll have less problems. Let me hear from you when you’re done, alright? “, Jody said looking down on you in the car.

“Like always, bye Jody and thanks fro let us crash here”

You waved smiling from your seat.

Once on the road again Sam asked you what was that booklet you gave to Jody.

“oh…it’s…uhm....PR…” you finished whispering.The boys looked at you briefly “You said she was a hunter and she knows other hunters, and I’m here representing other hunters and men of letters and we…..offer international shipping…so yeah…” You rambled embarrassed.

“Hey it’s your job, it’s cool. Don’t need to get all worked out about it.”

“Dean’s right, can I have one too?” Sam asked and you passed him one of the brochures. He scanned it and his eyebrows shot up.

“A spray that hide your smell temporary from werewolves? …really ?” he asked amazed 

“Yeah I brought some for this hunt too…if…you want that is “

“And she said they have a thing that covers you for some hours from their bite, and something similar if you swallow vamp’s blood….” And he went on listing everything you described the day before, how did he remembered all of that, you thought he wasn’t listening.  
You spent grand part of the drive to Grantsburg listing other gadgets and tricks you were working on.

“You brought your fbi suit?” Dean asked before you could enter your motel's room which was beside theirs and had a communicating door inside.

“ ’course I did, see ya in 10”  
\-------------------------------------------

“Y/N you ready? Come on !” Dean looked at his watch and tapped his foot, while Sam was simply leaning on the balcony.

“I’m coming, I’m coming sheesh “you called out while opening the door. Their eyes widened taking in your outfit “Wh-what is it? “ you asked looking down at you “do I have some stains on my trench coat? I thought I cleaned it after the last hunt”

You heard Sam chuckled and saw Dean closing his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose “Y/N …why are you dressed like that?” he asked 

“Why..?" you said with a gruff voice,"what’s wrong with it, Dean?” tilting your head and squinting at him. Sam lost it and he bent down laughing. Dean eyes squinted back and he tried to hide his amusement.  
“Let’s go Cassandra “ he chuckled.

Once in the car again, you tighten your blue tie and, raising your hips a bit, you pulled down your black pencil skirt that rode up when you sat. “Isn’t that a bit too short for comfort? “ Dean asked looking at you from the rear mirror.

“There are many reason for it’s this, mainly…. it’s distracting when it needs to be distracting, and I can reach my gun and knives easier “

“You…” his eyes looked down and then back up, he quickly licked his lips “you have guns and knives under there?”

You looked at him and then at Sam who was avoiding your gaze “Well…not now, I don’t need them. Why?”

“Oh ..oh no nothing….” You saw him leaning into Sam “That’s hot “ Dean whispered smirking at Sam who tensed.

“What?” you asked.

“Nothing” they both said.

\----------------------------------

“Good morning agents, Sheriff Hanscum already alerted me about your arrival. You are looking for a pattern between the murder right?”

“That’s right, the coroner reports stated that the hearts were missing...” Sam said putting away his fake badge.

“Yes…more like ripped off…” the poor agent almost gagged.

“…and some of them had been used like chew toys “ Dean continued leaning on the station’s counter “We’ll need the addresses of the witness and relatives and…”

“Can we see the bodies?” You added smiling.

“S-sure I guess…don’t know what else you could find but I’ll notify the coroner” the agent left the counter.

“I can manage at the morgue, you go and talk to people…?” you said starting to follow him.

“Wait...someone should stay with..” Sam began and you turned to face him with a bitch-please face. “right…never mind” .

“I’ll call when I’m done and meet up with you” you said and followed the agent to the morgue after he gave the information to the brothers. You watched as Dean looked back at you and you gave him thumbs up winking, he smiled shaking his head.  
\----------------------------------------

You skimmed through the coroner reports, while examining the wounds. Hearts missing and those were definitely bites, and they were still relatively fresh, making sure you were alone you took out a swab and quickly swiped it deeply in the flesh.

“Sorry “ you said sympathetic “I’ll find who did this”. Putting the tip of the swab into a tiny test tube with a clear blue liquid, you closed it tightly and sent a text to the boys for their location.  
\---------------------------------------

The cab stopped right beside the sleek black Impala where you waited for them leaning on it and shaking the test tube between your fingers.

“What’s that?” You heard Dean. You looked up at him, Sam’s left behind to say goodbyes to those poor bastards and handing their cards.

“Werewolves genes detector “ you answered, squinting at the liquid which was becoming slightly yellow, Dean lowered to peer at it too.

“What’s that “ Sam’s asked parroting his brother.

“Dude…werewolf test” Dean said excited.

“Any moment and it should tell us if we are dealing with those or not “ you said giving another little flicked of your wrists and the liquid started to darkened to a bright red. “Yep , doggy genes “

“That’s useful” Sam commented.

 

“So what did you two find out?” You asked on your way to a diner.

“The vics had all something in common..” 

“..hiking “ Dean finished.

“So we are thinking about a pack of rogue werewolves up in the forest? Same path I guess “

Dean parked “Likely” .  
\-------------------------------------

“Fiuuu luckily I have this job or I’ll go home floating “ you said licking your greased covered fingers.

“What do you mean? This are all proteins and energy “ Dean said chewing on a fry. You and Sam shared a look “aaah you can’t enjoy this little joy of life”-

Switching to hunt mode you took out the local hiking paths map “Guys I thought that we could covered these different paths that go around the one where the attacks happened and….”  
“You are not going as bait Y/N “ Dean interrupt you, you looked up at him and lifted an eyebrow.

“I don’t plan to “ 

“Because I sai- what?” Dean was sure you were gonna fight him for that.

“I don’t want to go as bait, you should do it. Sam and I will keep an eye on you “ 

The fry hanged from his mouth.


	7. Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> * insert supernatural generic hunting sequence*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.
> 
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.
> 
> If you have time to post some review it'll be great, just to know how it's doing. I'm having fun writing it and I'd like to know if you too are at reading it

You let the guys in your room for the last chance to going over the details. They cocked their guns and checked their knifes. While talking, you put your foot on the chair nearby and tied your thigh holster securely, slipping in a large silver knife.

“Y/N, where is the gun we gave you?” Sam asked confused looking around

“Oh I’m not using it this time “ You bent down to slip your grey jeans inside the leather amphibian boots.

“The hell you are not” Dean said “you can’t go hunting werewolves, in the middle of the night, with only a silver knife”

You rolled your eyes and signed “Guys can you please just trust me? Let me do this in my way “ you said and picked up another bag, tying it around the other tight.  
“Right… now, me and Sam will wear the covering smell spray, you just do your best to smell delicious” you winked at his outraged face.” Let’s go hunting “

\---------------------------------------------

You left Dean on his part of the road and you went around to yours a little further down.

“Dean, we arrived, when we tell you to go , go.” You reached down on the back seat and heave out a big black case and Sam watched you in silence , interested.

“Sam…may I present you “ you began snapping the case open “ Darcy “ you took out a modern black crossbow, the one with the reverted automatic cocking mechanism. You swung it on your shoulder and bent down to search for the right kind of darts “and his little fellas, silver pointed darts “. You loaded ten of those in the automatic mechanism and other five in your tight holster in which only now Sam saw the empty slots.  
You also threw an optics at him and he looked at you dumbfounded. “I-is this a night vision optic?” 

“Yep “ you said closing the car door and began to walk to your side of the path, crossbow across your shoulders and your arms hanging on it.

Sam watched you from behind “Dean’s gonna freak out so bad “.

\------------------------

Dean’s senses were on alert, his grip steady on the gun, ears ready to catch the littlest sound. The flashlight illuminated just a slab of dirt and forest trail. His mood was foul though, he wanted this hunt to finish as quickly as possible. His mind racing and fighting with his heart, he wanted to have faith in you but at the same time, his heart decided that nothing was safer for you than to stay at the bunker in your lab being your clever and cute self. He had to admit, seeing you first thing in the morning cooking pancakes made his stomach flutter and that should have not happened but still what Sam had said made his blood boil.  
Dean Winchester you are a mess, his brother is right, he needed to get his shit together and fast.  
Suddenly he heard the classic twig snap, his steps slowed down and his mind was clear again, a shuffle noise to his right and his hand twitched on the handle of the gun.

“Please help!” a female voice caught his attention. “Help! Is there anyone ?”. This is clearly a trap to lure the vics that would have been kind to offer help.

“Yes ! I’m here.” he decided to play along while keeping his guard up. Another rustling noises and from a bush a girl scrambled out, almost knocking him down. He steadied her “Who are you, what happened” The girl was covered in mud and he recognized the metallic scent of blood, his grip tightened on his gun.

“They are following me , please help me “ she threw herself at him and his instinct almost took over to believe her when he saw her eyes switching to a sickly werewolf yellow and he had barely time to push her away when he was jumped by another shadowy figure.  
He lost balance for a moment and the girl tried to attack him again, he lifted his gun to aim but the other werewolf swatted it from his hand.

“Shit….A LITTLE HELP HERE?” he shouted while he kept the female from chewing on his neck, the strain of the muscles weighting down on the vamp wound.  
Finally, he heard some running steps, which he recognized as Sam’s, immediately he was freed from one of them and kicked the other one. Sam was down with the female straddling him, his gun too far from him, Dean launched himself to him but the male werewolf stopped him. He could only watch in the corner of his eye as Sam struggled to get that bitch off him, then he screamed when he saw her going for his throat that he left unguarded.

*Shunk* 

Dean had time to see Sam shrugging off the body, still gasping for air. 

*Shunk*

The struggling male werewolf fell limp on him and he too was up in second, still in alert.

“W-What was that?” he asked Sam helping him up

“That..that was Y/N” he said breathless, combing his all over the place hair . Dean confused look fell on the two werewolf , he crouched over one of them to get a better look while Sam picked up their guns.  
“Is this an arrow?” he asked stunned.

“It’s a dart, a silver pointed one” You said, coming out of the bushed, dusting off your knees, your crossbow on your side.  
Dean watched speechless as you set the wapon in some way on your back, put a foot on the werewolves’ chests for leverage to recover the darts and slipped them in your thigh holster.  
You and Dean stared at each other for an indeterminate period of time, you eventually cleared your throat and he snapped out of his daze.

“Is that a fucking crossbow?” he asked amazed at Sam “You use a fucking crossbow?” he turned to you.

“Yes, most of the time where I can use it.” You lifted your chin ready for another quarrel “Why?”

He face slowly brightened, a dazzling smile that made him look at least ten years younger “Awesome” he breathed, “That’s so cool! “

You blushed feeling all warm and mushy inside, being praised by Dean had an entirely different effect “Thanks” you mumbled looking at your feet “uhm…we, we should clean up and go…drinks on you two “.

\--------------------------------

“Tell me again how you came to use that thing, instead of guns” Sam asked when Dean came back to the table with your drinks.

“Well ..” you began leaning on the table to try and reach for your glass, barely grazing it with your fingers, you huffed and Dean, chuckling pushed the glass closer for you to grab “first it’s fun, second I suck at guns when I have to be accurate”

“How ? you hit the bull’s-eye, back in the forest” 

“You see these hands Dean?” you said waving them at his face “see these tiny, delicate hands?... the recoil always throw me off balance. If it’s small guns I can manage but those thing you use?...nope,my instructor just gave up and gave me Darcy” 

“You need to learn though,” Sam said in a serious and worried tone “I can’t imagine a lot of hunt where you can use that”

You eye rolled “that’s what I tried to tell you guys from the beginning but someone likes the sound of his voice too much” you glared at Dean who furrowed his brows “…as I said ,I don’t always go on hunt, and when I go I’m just in the back as a backup..:”

“Then how did you manage to get that scar ?” Dean deadpanned in the middle of the conversation, you tensed and he looked deep in you while drinking from his bottle. Damn it , no escape now I guess.

“What scar?” Sam asked confused.

You signed and put down your bottle, fingers clutching at your crystal pendant for comfort, gesture that neither of the brothers missed.

[ flashback]

Your legs were starting to give in, chest burned with every ragged breath you took, your blood pumped and buzzed in your head, everything moved in slow-motion. Finally you reached the barn wooden doors, you and your team slammed against them with your shoulders to opened them. They gave in easily and you were not prepared for the scene in front of you. Tony was hanging from his wrists, bloodied and unconscious, the glowing blue eyed bastard was feeding on his blood. You shudder and bite down a whimper.  
While the others two took charge you stayed behind, gun pointed. 

This was not your first hunt, but the first were you had to use weapon and the first where one of you had been captured.  
You watched helplessly as the djinn striked down your colleagues, that was your cue. You raised the gun and fired;

one , two, three silver shoots. 

You missed the head all three times.

The Djinn laughed sickly and moved towards you, your back was against the wood panels, the smell of straw invaded your nose.  
The guns slipped from your sweaty trembling grasp and your breath hitched in your throat when brought his face to yours, his cold breath prickled on your skin, you had time to see your friend grabbing a freeing Tony.

The Djinn followed your gaze…

“Wait….” You quickly turned his attention on you, buying them some time “I want to propose you something”, you nodded at your colleagues who nodded back and shifted to the exit, “…my friend there is a bit battered right huh? I’m fresh…just had a nice meal and I’m sure you can smell my blood full of adrenaline “

The tattooed glowing monsters looked at your interested and took a long sniff along the nape of your neck.

“Listen…how about I take his place? “ you watched as your friends looked at you one last time before running out “I mean I know what you do, staying in a dream-like state in a beautiful fantasy sounds awesome, I’m tired of all of this anyway”.

The creature looked at you suspiciously “Your friends are gone and they left you here “

“Yeah …I know…some friends right? And you have no midnight snack …so deal?”

The Djinn smiled viciously and pinned your hands over your head, licking on your neck up to your ear, you bite down a disgusted sound “Yeah…” he said purring “you could work too, but first” he said tossing you on a pile of hay “I’m gonna have my fun with you for ruining my meal “.

His words made your stomach lurch, shit this was not in the profile, were you going to be raped by a friggin' genie? Hell no.

Before you could do anything he ripped your leggings down, you tried in vain to free yourself to retrieve the silver knife you had stored in your boots but he was faster and you found yourself suddenly in your underwear. You froze, a sudden wave of fear run inside you and your mind was prepared to go in its happy place, and you could already see green eyes looking at you softly.

“Oh don’t worry” he said “ I’m not a beast like you humans, your disgusting body does nothing to me, I just prefer…” he continued, dragging you by your wrist and hauling in Tony’s place , dangling few inches off the ground “…taking my meal from different a place . You see, you humans have these little things called pheromones rushing in your blood when I craft a special dream” he purred down, lips sliding in the inside of your thigh.  
You squirmed again in repulsion “Don’t worry, I’ve read your mind, you’ll love what I’ll create for you” and before you could feel the intense pain running down the inside of your thigh, you lost consciousness.


	8. Dreams and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are not always sweeter than Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.
> 
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.
> 
> If you have time to post some review it'll be great, just to know how it's doing. I'm having fun writing it and I'd like to know if you too are at reading it

You re-opened your eyes, feeling drowsy, warm and snuggled. Stirring to stretch your limbs, you heard a muffled protesting groan and you froze.  
Oh god.  
You tensed again and that caused another moan near your ear. Looking down you saw two muscular arms, clad in plaid, wrapped around you. Your legs were trapped, you tried to untangle them, but the movement made your lower body rub against the one behind you.  
The body stirred, you stopped breathing when an arm slid down and sneaked under your sweater grazing your skin. You felt a warm, callous hand drawing circles on your ribs, you whimpered at the sensation, a head buried deeper in your hair, and you felt lips barely brushing on your neck. You twitched, feeling a shiver running from where he touched you to your core.  
The head nestled into your back, you felt something hard pressing into your butt, a leg bent up brushed between your legs, rubbing just at the right angle. You let out a moan and your body betrayed you by arching.

“Y/N “You heard a groan. Your eyes widened. Dean? 

However, he didn’t move and his breathing was shallow and regular. No he was still sleeping, was he…dreaming about you?  
His hand sneaked up again going under your bra, and now it was squeezed between your breasts, making you shiver.  
What was that?...a dream…? But it felt too good . You gradually wriggled around turning to face him. And boy, was that a vision.  
Wait..why is this so familiar?  
His hair were messy, all over the place, sunlight danced on his skin, and you knew how warm it was by his hands on yours. You chuckled when you saw his nose almost squashed in the pillow and how his mouth slightly open.  
Eyelids fluttering and lashes grazing his cheeks you could count all his freckles and lines by how close you were, the temptation to trace them making you bite your lips.  
Raising a free hand you gently brushed his eyebrow with your fingertips, moving them to the back you softly drove them through his hair.  
He exhaled and nuzzled his face deeper in the pillow, a contempt smile tugging at his lips. A smile threatened to break your face and something pulled at your heart. Despise everything else you felt so comfortable that you thought you could easily let him smother you, right here and right now and fall asleep again.

Maybe …no, you signed

With regret, you removed your hand, making his face frowning at the loss of contact, expression that intensified when you slowly traced his eyelashes with your finger. This was always the way you woke up your boyfriend…ex-boyfriend, and it always did the trick.  
After two or three more stroke, you saw his eyes beginning to move under the eyelids.  
Dean slowly opened his eyes, you felt him stiffen, so you knew he was finally awake and aware, but the hand remained there and relaxed. It moved it too slowly and in the wrong direction! You felt it moving to the side instead going down and …yep that’s my nipple.  
When his rough palm grazed against it, the feel rouse a stifled moan from you and you arched involuntarily into his touch. You opened your eyes and looked into his. 

“Good morning beautiful “ he smiled brightly at you and brought down his face to kiss you.

Your eyes widened ,shocked. This …this was not what you remembered, but you responded enthusiastically, your entire body pressing against his.

“Hey…someone is feeling frisky this morning huh?” he nuzzled your nose with his, chuckling low, he embraced you and brought his lips down, grazing your jaw and placing an open wet kiss in that perfect spot on your neck and you moaned gripping on his shirt.  
You barely noticed that there was no shirt, his chest was bare. He was bare all over, actually, and when he finished torturing your neck you pushed against him to look down at yourself.

“Why am I naked?” 

“…so we don’t lose time in the morning to get out of our clothes “ he said hungrily, covering you with his naked…perfect body.  
What the fuck was happening. This felt so familiar and yet so new.

“Wait …wait…shouldn’t we looking for your brother?...and I have to go to work…”

He looked up at you, stopping what he was doing, which was something marvellous.

“What does Sam have to do with this babe? And work….? It’s Sunday “ his voice purred again and you felt the vibrations of his tone between your legs. Before you could say something his head disappeared under the sheets and whatever you were going to said died in the loud moan you cried. 

\--------------------

“Y/N” Sam ‘s hand waved in front of your face and you came back like you were in a dream.“ We lost you there”

“Err..sorry where was I?” you asked shaking your head

“You were telling us how you stupidly offered as a Djin' snack, you zoned off right after that” Dean harsh tone made you flinch.

“ah…uhm…yes, anyway. That’s where I got the scar..” you let the phrase float there not really wanting to continue it. You saw the gears moving in Dean’s head and when it clicked, the looks on his face made your blood froze. Sam saw it too.

“Dean?...what is it ?, what scar?”  
His stare hard, his jaw clenched “She has a scar in the inside of her thigh, running up to, I guess the hip bone” he said without moving his eyes from yours and you wanted to look somewhere else so badly, but you held his gaze.Sam’s brain got at the same conclusion as his brother and he almost looked at you in the same way “Y/N…did...?”

“NO! “ you quickly said raising your voice “ no…god no. I-I thought he would but he never did.” They relaxed a bit.

“The feeding scar is there because…” you really didn’t want to say the rest but if you didn’t you knew Dean would never leave it at that. So you blushed deeply “…because he liked the….uhm he liked the female blood when it’s full of…estrogens…”

Sam’s eyebrows shoot up and he cleared his throat “..oh”

Dean looked at him “What…?” Sam looked at him and then at you who were looking at anywhere but them “WHAT?” Dean repeated impatient. 

“Dean…I don’t thin-“ Sam tried to be considerate.

“…horny!... Dean…he wanted my blood filled with horny hormones, so he created my dream-state accordingly “ You covered half your red face with your hand , while Dean looked at you with his mouth open, you shoot him a glare and he closed it.  
After a moment, you recomposed yourself and cleared your throat “uhm…ok so I didn’t felt the moment he cut me, because he'd already threw me in my coma-dream state. I eventually realised that I was in the dream and I knew what I needed to do, but I still waited because I trusted my team and I knew they’ll come back so I just lived the fantasy until I was freed. And that’s why I don’t like to use guns when I need to be precise ok? “.

“Still…Y/N you need to learn “ Sam said concerned “I , we can help you. Our dad taught us when we were just kids, we can teach you too”

“..I don’t know Sam…I like my crossbow….”

“If you want to hunt with us you can’t always use that. When we go back to the bunker we are going straight to the shooting range” Dean interrupted you.

“Fine “ you said crossing your arm and leaning in the back of your chair “But don’t expect much, just a heads up” . Sam announced that he was going to the bathroom and then order another round .

“Wait ..how did you knew it was a dream?” . Of course, Dean had to ask that, of course.

“Because I knew “ you said trying to avoid to answer . Dean smiled smugly. “What was your fantasy about? “

“A lot” you responded harshly

“When did you realised ?”

“The first day. The first day of the fantasy, which was probably faster in the real world”

“How..?”

You blushed “you really won’t stop pestering me about it right?” He just smiled and you gave in. Well, what the hell it’s not like you were a teenager anyway,“I knew because your brother was missing…kidnapped by a witch…” you said watching as his remembered “and you didn’t want to get off the bed…and me “ you said almost whispering. 

You saw him poorly hide a pleased smile and you felt your face on fire. ”It was the djin ok? It’s not my fault”

“And what we were doing exactly?” you could smack tha smug face .

“Oh I don’t know. What do you think?” you said sarcastically

“Was I good?” he said leaning in.

“..You were…very generous “ you didn’t want to but you smiled, remembering it.

Dean chuckled amused “how much time passed before they rescued you?”

“four or five days I think” you shrugged.

Dean's face fell“…you were that long in the Djinn fantasy?...how far you lived your dream?”

[ dream ]  
“Oh my god are you freaking kidding me? Again?” you huffled and rolled out of bed, Dean snoring peacefully beside you. You padded on your toes across the room that Castiel had enlarged by taking down the wall.  
The cries grew louder and you hoped that Sam wouldn’t wake up too. “Yeah, yeah I’m coming” you leaned down on the crib and your heart squeezed. 

“Which of you started it? Huh? “ the cries muffled hearing your voice. “I know it was you” you said as you picked up the infant girl “you are such a fussy little minx, you took it all after your father you know? Always pestering your brother “  
You balanced her on one arm, and picked up the other who stopped crying the moment he was in your arm. The girl tried to latch on you, “I’ve fed you two just two hours ago, you are definitely Dean’s spawn, “. You sighed and went to sit down on the armchair

“I heard that” Dean’s sleepy voice came from the bed. You heard him shifting and his naked steps to you. He bent down to kiss you “They have your attitude though" he said picking them from you so you could bare your chest and he placed them back in your arms, not before making stupid faces at them earning a fit of little giggles.  
You winched when they latched at you and then sighed, leaning back, trying to relax.

“You can go back to sleep Dean, I got this” 

“If you can’t sleep , neither do I. We made these two troublemaker, we deal with them equally” he said massaging your shoulder from behind. Your eyes prickled watching him looking down at you and them with such doting eyes, that you almost wished no one could come to your rescue.  
Everything happened so quickly and so many times that you didn’t had time to, first use protection and second, thought about this possibility. Well you always wanted kids, twins , and that’s what the djinn gave you. Must have a taste for the others pregnancy hormones besides estrogens and he wanted to spice things up.  
What a sick game he was playing.  
This was all fake and you knew it, but you couldn’t just kill yourself to escape this, you had no weapons nor team. You had to wait for them. In the djin’s illusion, time was faster, and in here, 2 years had passed.  
You avoided his gaze when you felt actual tears slowly coming out, but looking down you saw your fake babies, you fake carried for months and delivered, Dean and Sam cut the umbilical cord and Cass was the first to rock them to sleep singing something beautiful in enochian while you and Dean napped on the hospital bed.  
All of this could finish at any moment and you were exhausted trying to not get too much involved, but…how could you? You loved them, they were your babies, Dean’s too and they were going to disappear…any minute.  
This Dean too was going to disappear. You choked out a sob when you and him put back the twins in their crib, watching them yawning with their little tiny mouths.

“Y/N?....what happened, why are you crying?” he asked grabbing your shoulder and turning to look at your face.

“…nothing Dean, I’m….I’m just so happy “ you lied. He embraced you in a bear like hug and you breath him deeply, he smelled the same as in the reality, and you used it to ground yourself , to not forget that this was a fantasy.  
His hands travelled down your body and cupped your buttocks, lifting you up, just how you always loved being picked up by him,he guided you to the bed again were you both fell, his hands already reaching to undo the buttons of your pyjamas shirt and his mouth hot on your neck.  
You desperately reached to grab the string of his sweater pants to pull him down on you and you gasped in his mouth when you felt how much he wanted you.  
This was all fake, but….you really didn’t care right now.  
Your hips grinded against his and he groaned between your breasts, you grabbed his head and lifted it to your face, kissing him deeply and pressing yourself against him with need.  
His bottom lip caught between your teeth, he thrust his hips to yours and you moaned letting him go. Grabbing the back of his neck you brought your lips to his ear and nibbling at the flesh under it you whispered 

“Dean Winchester, fuck me right now and don’t be gentle about it “. 

His head shoot up to look at you, his eyes darker than you ever see, his feature assuming a feral likeness and he smiled wickedly.  
“What’s this all of sudden?” he said getting rid of his shirt and pants “not that I’m complaining, but..” he chuckled when you tried to get out of your underwear “just to make sure “ he did that for you “is everything ok down here ? I don’t want to hurt you “ he said kissing your hip-bone and slowly tracing the path to your folds.

“Dean…” you growled and grabbed him by his hair.

His little throaty laughter vibrated against your skin “As you wish ….”


	9. everyone's favourite type of drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pep talk from Sam. N° 1 shipper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.
> 
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.
> 
> If you have time to post some review it'll be great, just to know how it's doing. I'm having fun writing it and I'd like to know if you too are at reading it

“Y/N! “ 

“Err…what?” you were caught daydreaming again, damn it.

“…what happened in the dream?” Dean’s tone was worried and you looked at him confused.

“Nothing much why?”

“….you look like you are about to cry…”

You lifted your hand to touch your face, it was hot and you could feel tears in your eyes that threatened to fall. Quickly drying them you tried to smile to him “It’s ok really, just got a little …carried away” you said fiddling with your pendant.

“Y/N ….how long?”

“How long what?” Sam said putting down three bottles of beer between you two.

“She was in the Djinn dream-like coma for almost a week….” Sam looked down at you stunned “ how long Y/N” Dean repeated.

You eye twitched, was it Dean’s mission to get under your skin?  
You both eyed each other like you were silently fighting, and Dean wasn’t going to lose. You groaned loudly arching your back on the chair, looking up. Then you let your head fall limp and you whispered 

“Two years…”

“Two years?! “ he said shocked “How far the fantasy went?” he added without thinking. You let your mask fall a bit and looked at him with hollow eyes, then up at Sam ,and back at Dean.

“Long enough for Sam to become an uncle” you chuckled bitterly . Sam was still walking to his chair and his foot stumbled and kicked it, which fell and rolled on the floor. You kept your eyes steady on Dean, his face was motionless, but his eyes, god… his eyes, screamed.

You saw how his hand gripped the bottle, his knuckles whitening and suddenly you couldn’t breath “ I-I need some air” you rose slowly from your seat and took a few step back, Dean’s eyes remained down to where you were seated before. You saw Sam trying to follow you but you stopped him with a hand, shaking your head “I’m okay, really it was a year ago, I’ve dealt with it. Just…” you didn’t say anything else and went out .

\-----------------------

The table was silent, Sam was nervously looking at Dean who was still frozen on his seat.

“Dean…maybe you shoul-“

“A baby..” he whispered “a frigging baby “ he said louder, Sam winced. “She –“ he had to stop to calm himself, his fist over his mouth.

“She volunteered for another hunter, without knowing if the djinn would move her somewhere else. She was lucky he was a dumbass” he lifted his eyes to where you were gone.

“damn child “ he whispered scrambling to get up.

 

The chilled fresh air of the night filled your lungs. You took long breath to calm you down. It’s not like it was a fresh wound. In the beginning it was hard to come back to reality, you had to physically mourn the loss of your children and that little slice of life you lived. But you were ok now. You nodded to yourself and turned to go back inside.

“ouch” you slammed again to someone’s chest “this is becoming an habit I don’t like” you said massaging the nose, you looked up and there was Dean,“oh..uhmm..hey “.

“Y/N ...” he began

“No, don’t! I’m ok” you saw his expression “I am, really” he closed his mouth not knowing what to say. You laid a hand on his arm. “Listen, I’ve dealt with it a long time ago. I sometimes talk with my therapist just to check in. It was difficult, rough and yes I miss my fake babies, but that’s all they were…fake, and I’ve made peace with that. So let’s just drop the talk, you wanted to know about my scar, that’s the story. Now can we just go back inside and drink? “.

His mouth opened and closed and then he babbled “B-babies?”

You smiled sadly “…twins“ and grabbed his hand “ Come on let’s celebrate the hunt. Don’t forget you have to buy me drinks” you dragged him inside. You sat down again and smiled at Sam when you saw he ordered something stronger, he looked at you and he was as if he said everything with his eyes and you smiled back.

\--------------------------------------------

“A-and then I had this idea thanks to the light bomb of the British , and I incorporate those in the points of the darts. From that, I just did the same thing with whatever I could put in those. So now we have witch killing darts, angel darts , demon trap darts , silver , iron and salt ones , dead men blood one and so on…” You knew you were babbling, you could hear your own slurred words and your face felt hot.  
Dean was firing questions over questions about your little toy while Sam was sure to always keep your glass full , probably their kind attempt to distract you or them from before. Not that you needed it, but you certainly did not refuse free drinks. You lost count and that was taking a toll on you. The problem was…you know how everybody has their types of drunk self?   
Yes, and those could vary from moment to moment?  
Yes that’s right.  
Your drunk self was affectionate drunk.  
Like octopus touchy affectionate drunk mess.

“I’m hot” you mumbled ,stretching languidly on the table, you heard their muffled chuckles like there was cotton in your ears. Your head came to rest lazily on your hand and you watched them with glazed eyes.

“I think she had enough Dean “ 

“what?...shh Sam….” You lean toward him and clumsily pushed your fingers on his lips “ shhhh Sam..Sam shut up “ you patted his hair and sat back. You touched your face, it was hot , you probably looked like a tomato.

“Why is it so hot in here ?” You asked and stripped out of your flannel shirt and threw it in Dean’s face and while you had him blinded you snatched his glass and drown it down.

“Hey hey you....enough “ Dean laughed, standing up and picking you up by your elbow, you let him guide you out the bar and to the car, Sam in front of you. The fresh air of the night hit you right in the face and suddenly your head spun and you stumbled.

“Woah!" Dean caught you before you could hit the ground. Your head was buzzing and you barely heard him, you just felt his firm chest against your cheek, his smell hugging you.  
Without thinking and probably without realising, you nuzzled your face, your arm sneaking around his torso and locking behind him , you pressed yourself to him, closing your eyes ,sighing contently.

“Dude I think she’s far gone “ Sam chuckled. Dean tried to pry your hands away but you moaned in protest, he fished Baby’s keys from the pockets and threw them at Sam “Really?...”

“What can I do Sam?...drive with her on my lap?” Sam snickered and went around the car to the driver seat, sliding in way too happily.

When you felt Dean walking, you decided that you didn’t like that , so your arms went around his neck and you jumped up, crossing your legs around his waist.

“Oh god….” He started to walk again with you lazily draped on him “she’s like a monkey , I can’t free myself”

“Just sit on the back seats, it’s not a long drive “   
Dean carefully sat and you feeling discomfort at the position, untangled your legs and sat across his lap, legs draped on the seat, nose nuzzling his neck , his 5 o’clock beard scratching your face, and your arm locking him in place, you fell asleep lulled by his hand slowly drawing circles on your back.

 

That…was nice he thought. Your body around him in the back of his car, and your scent driving him crazy. When your nose buried in his neck he wanted to do the same but he limited himself to wrap his arm around your back to keep you from falling if you fell asleep…which of course you did.

“She fell asleep “ 

“She drank almost as much as you, I’m surprised she’s not sick “ Sam take a peek at the rear mirror at his brother cradling your slumped form. “You know Dean...that smile right there it’s something I did not see since Lisa and Ben”

“Sam s-“

“No really what’s stopping you? she clearly likes you a lot”

“You can’t know that “

“Dude…her induced dream-coma was a life with you, with children and you know Djinn read your mind remember?”

“Yes but..”

“she consciously stayed in that fantasy for 2 years, going as far as bear your childs and deliver them. She could have escaped any minute and she choose to stay, knowing all of it was fake and that it would end. If that’s not telling you something I don’t know what else can”

“But you..”

“Dean “ Sam said “I care about her okay ? but I can see her like.. “ his eyes fell softly on you “she reminds me of Charlie sometimes. I want her safe…and with us” Dean stayed silent for a long moment, looking down at you while you mumbled something in your sleep, his grip tighten.

“I can’t let what happened to Charlie happened to her….I couldn’t bear it again Sam”

“With or without us she’s still gonna stay in this life Dean, do you prefer she does that where we can be there with her or back with her people on the other side of the world?”  
Dean didn’t answer, he leaned into the seat and closed his eyes.

 

Once at the motel Sam helped his brother opening your door and he called dibs on the shower, disappearing in their room. Dean sighed and closed the door behind him with his foot , while carrying you.  
“You are out cold “ he chuckled

“mmnot “ you mumbled in the crook of his neck, the vibrations of the laugh from before gently rose you a bit, but your head was still buzzing, your skin burned and you felt really, really good where you were. In fact you didn’t want to stay anywhere else than there, wherever it was.  
Dean put one knee on the mattress, that sank under both your weight, and bent down , your body touching the cool sheets , you shivered and your hold on him tightened. Dean laughed again sliding his hands up your arms to try to pry them open and let him go.

“Y/N come on. Be a good girl now, let me go” he said softly in your ear.

“bad choice of words...” you managed to drunk chuckled back and pulled down hard.

“ooof…” Dean let out a huff and fell face flat on the pillow and on you, he immediately shifted to get off but you kept him in place, burying your head in his neck, you really loved that place you thought.

“mmm stay “ you mumbled, your lips grazed from the base of his neck to right under his ear and you felt him shivered over you.

“Y/N…d-don’t “ he said trying to free himself again, you bent your knees, making him sinking down on you, every inch of your bodies against the other . Your lips resumed their path and now you were attacking his jaw. You felt him panicking over you and he propped up on his elbows. “what are you doing …hey are you ok?” he asked searching your eyes.

“What do you think I’m trying to do Dean ? do I have to draw it for you?” you giggled and trapped his hips with your legs around it, thrusting your hips up, he groaned, tried to say something again and you used that moment to stop his mouth with yours.  
You felt him freeze and when you drawn the tip of your tongue on his bottom lip, he melted into you, sighing. Soon his own lips moved hard on yours in dominance and you didn’t protest, not one bit, especially when he parted them , deepening the kiss and making you sinking deeper into the pillow.  
His hand travelled, up your sides, drawing your curves and sneaking under you, where he gripped at your waist and lifted you against him , moving you higher on the bed.  
You hands slipped under his many layers and found his hot skin, you let them wander on his back digging your nails in, and something like a grunt vibrated in his throat and into your mouth. Both his hands followed your example and sneaked under your tank top digging his fingers in the flesh where your ribs where. All of this while his mouth left yours, concentrating on a particularly sweet spot under your jaw that made you purred and quiver, and he definitely knew what he just did because you felt his lips forming a smile on your skin.

“Dean …” you breath out , panting. You weren’t calling at him , you just wanted to form his name, let it dance between your lips and his skin and hot breath “Dean “ you whispered again. He stilled suddenly, like your voice startled him, his head shoot up and you were suddenly looking into his gorgeous eyes. His gorgeous stormy troubled eyes.

You lifted your face to kiss him but he pushed you down gently before you could. You protested, pouting and you saw him smiling bitterly.  
“What’s the matter?” you asked purring and trying to bring him down again, but he stopped your hand, grabbing your wrist, firmly. You looked at him with big shiny eyes trying to focus, but you almost couldn’t keep them open.

“…not like this “ he whispered low, cupping your cheek with his hand.

“mmm like what?” you mumbled nuzzling you face in it, closing your eyes. He let you down gently on the pillow and stood up, he took off your boots and you crawled on your side mumbling gibberish, he chuckled and covered you with one of the spare covers that where stored in the closet.  
He placed a glass of water on the bedside table and sat beside you, watching you already asleep.

“look at you going from horny drunk to sleepy drunk” he murmured, caressing your hair and you smiled in your sleep. Bending down, he kissed your forehead, lingering, inhaling the smell of your shampoo mixed with your unique scent. He switched off the lights and walked to the door, gazing at you again before leaving your room.


	10. Angel on speed-dial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back at the bunker and other truths come out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.
> 
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.
> 
> If you have time to post some review it'll be great, just to know how it's doing. I'm having fun writing it and I'd like to know if you too are at reading it

A loud noise rose you slowly from your slumber, your head was pounding and you throat felt like sandpaper, tongue so dry it hurt. The pounding in your brain felt like it was banging like a sets of fists on door.

“Y/N wake up "

Funny now your brain was talking to you. Two more pounding. Aaah no it’s the door “It’s open “ you croaked with your face in the pillow.You heard a sets of steps entering and felt them all over your frontal lobe, you groaned and hid your head under the pillow.

“Ah no, come on , it’s time to go “ you felt hands grabbing you pillow and your grip tighten, two sets of chuckles came from above you.

“can you chuckle silently please?” you hissed shifting away from the offending sound. The covers you were under were caught by something and suddenly your underwear only covered ass was attacked by the crisp morning air, you heard two loud gasps and your own squeal, and your head cleared. 

“Where are your pants?!?” you heard .

You sat on the mattress and stretched yawning “I always sleep without them”, you rubbed your eyes and your vision cleared. You saw the two brothers’ backs and laughing you threw the pillow at them,“It’s just underwear guys, come on “ you jumped out of bed and shuffled to the bathroom, leaving the boys awkwardly looking around the room.

“We brought you coffee, figured you needed it“ Sam said , your head popped out of the bathroom, the toothbrush hanging from your mouth and a brush in your bird nest hair. Your face scrunched up eyeing the three tall paper cups.

“I told you she’d made that face” Dean said grabbing one of them and sitting on the bed, picking up your pants and throwing them in your way . You tried to say something snarling back but you almost made the toothbrush fall.

“God I need to eat something “ you said trying to lift Darcy’s case when it slipped, Dean caught it in time and you saw he was trying to complain “…you don’t want me to get car sick …”

“....Let’s go get you breakfast”

\------------------------------------------

“What can I get? What is the American hangover cure breakfast??? “

“Green smoothie” “Bacon “ They said in unison. 

“Bitch…gross “ “Jerk “

Your eyes rolled and hided a smile behind the menu letting them bicker over nothing like always. God you missed them, you missed these moments. The HQ gave you un-limited time here, at least until you’ll reach enough hunters, but the thought of going back made you anxious. I really don’t want to go back ,it’s been bugging you since you arrived.  
The diner-boy came to take the orders, you decided for a fruit smoothie and some bacon and eggs, Dean went for pie, you wonder if you ever had doubts and Sam asked for a coffee refill.

“Where you from? You have a cute accent” 

“huh?” you blinked confused when… you squint your eyes … Mark the diner-boy talked to you, completely ignoring Sam and Dean “ uuuuh…what?”

“I never saw you around here. What are you doing after ? “ he didn’t gave you time to answer . You babbled flustered by this forward attempt to flirting in your way.

“I..no I-I’m just , I was… I had a job…here”

The cook yelled at the boy “Quit hitting on customers and give me the orders! “

Mark the diner-boy winked at you and left.

“Wow…smooth Y/N “ Sam snickered 

“…that was embarrassing…hitting on me first thing in the morning…I can’t" you said looking out the window pouting. Dean stayed silent looking very intensely at his turned off cell phone.

“anyway…” you said grabbing the boys attention “ In the next days, after all the rest of the things arrive, would it be okay if I ask you some of your hunter’s friends contacts?"

“sure, why? “ Sam asked, grabbing Dean’s phone and turning it on, scrolling through the contacts.

“Well…I was thinking, if it’s alright with you…” you swirled a lock of hair around your fingers “…that maybe I could …I don’t know…pay them a visit?...so I could start to do what I was sent here to do…” your voice became small.

“Err…” they started.

“Oh no...it’s a problem right?...I know I hate this part , I sound like a saleswoman ugh” your forehead met the table.

“No no, Y/N…it’s not that. You know…we, mmm…” 

“American hunters don’t like being told how to do their jobs “ Dean finished for Sam.

“Yeah….that”

“oh….but I’m not here to change their ways…”

“…yeah but still…they’ll be stubborn , and coarse and rude…” Dean chanted.

“Aaw Dean, are you worried about my feelings?” you extended your hand, touching his arm “It’s ok I can take a bit of hostility"

“That’s not w-“

“Here you go guys “ diner-boy put down the food and then leaned in to you “sooo…you free tonight or you have to ask permission from these uncles here”

Well that’s just rude , you thought and you could see a vein throbbing on the side on Dean’s temple, “ I’m sorry, how old do you think I am?” you asked leaning into him too . Dean twitched.

“I don’t know, my age I guess"

“And what that’ll be…?”

“18…? “ You snorted, picked up your smoothie, wrapping your lips slowly around the straw and looking up at him while you took a sip.

“He that hath a beard is more than a youth, and he that hath no beard is less than a man; and he that is more than a youth is not for me; and he that is less than a man…..” you smiled, straw caught between your teeth "… I am not for him.”  
He looked at you confused , trying to wrap his mind about what you said, then his boss called him again and he went back to his work.  
“ quoting Shakespeare to scare the youths away now?” Dean chuckled pleased. You watched as Sam turned to look at Dean with raised eyebrows “What ?...I read “ he said.

The ride back was faster than you remembered, mid road you started to doze off, Dean switched off the music and you fell asleep lulled by Baby’s purr.  
The road for Dean seemed twice as long, his mind racing at what happened the night before, You seemed pretty happy to respond , your body responded eagerly…was it all alcohol? He had to talk to you before going crazy. 

“I’ll talk to her once at the bunker” he whispered to Sam, who just smiled and looked out the window

\--------------------------------

You didn’t put down your bags yet, that Jack appeared on your door .

“…Y/N ?” He called timidly 

“Hi Jack “ you smiled warmly, he shifted awkwardly on his feet, eyes dancing around “…do you need anything?”

“…” you patiently waited “..h-how was the hunt?” You gestured him to come in.

“it was fine” you smiled and then leaned into him whispering “I saved their asses “ you said grinning and he mirrored you.

“Dean asked me to tell you if you want some dinner” 

“…ah yes, sure, I’ll just jump into the shower and I’ll be right back”  
He nodded and left smiling proudly like a child who did his chores. You smiled sadly at his back , there was a motive behind how you acted like this with him. He looked some year younger than you but the way he acted made your fake motherly senses tingling. You have been a mother , a fake one yes but the instincts were real and you felt them so strongly toward him. Signing you jumped in the shower.

When you appeared in the kitchen, hair wet , Dean was already putting down the food. “..wait…. you cooked?” you asked amazed.

“just one of my numerous talent “

“he really likes hamburger” Jack said mouth full.

You sat down and Dean passed a plate to you, you took a tentative bite while he watched eager. “Damn this is good, wow.” he smiled proudly puffing his chest.  
A tired silence fell while you ate.  
You couldn’t take off your eyes from Jack, damn it Y/N stop looking at him like that, you scorned yourself, but then you saw some sauce in the corner of his mouth and your hand moved on its own.  
Grabbing a napkin you scrubbed it out without thinking. Jack thanked you and resumed eating thinking nothing of it. Castiel looked sadly at you , Sam and Dean noticed it and connected the dots.  
You gulped down the suddenly dry bite and put down what was left of the burgher. “I…I think I’m gonna call it guys” you said standing up “thank you for the dinner…goodnight “ you controlled your face, or you thought you did and went to your room.

“You all saw that right?” Dean asked, Sam nodded slowly and Cass’ eyes simply lowered. Dean stare at him, his eyes suddenly aware “Cass…you knew?”

The angel slowly looked up at them “Yeah…I knew I…”

“Son of a bitch” Dean throw his half-eaten food on the plate “Why didn’t you tell us?”

“She made me promises to not tell you. Before you lash out at me, I’ll remind you that it was her choice and she let me help her only if I didn’t tell you. So forgive me if I kept my word, but I care about her and I wanted to help her “

They stayed silent .  
“What are you talking about?” Jack asked curious.

“She told us she’s fine” Sam said “…is she really?”

Cass sighed “yes ..mostly yes. Remember when I bailed on you that time with the shape shifter?”

“Yes …you suddenly looked scared and said you needed to go and disappeared for 3 days” Dean remembered.

“Her prayer, when she called me, was heart-breaking. I thought…I thought she was dying or something. I...I don’t know if I should tell you this…”

“Cass….if we need to help her in any way, we need to know the true story ok?” Sam begged.

Cass hands fidgeted .

[... flashback ...]

[ Castiel….if you can hear me….I need you…I …I don’t know what to do. I’m...I’m not okay. I’m the opposite of okay. I think , I think …I don’t know. Please help me ] 

You prayed between sobs, curled on your bed, face buried in your wet pillow. A rustling of feather and you felt a warm hand on your head. 

“Y/N….what, what happened , are you okay?” his voice was urgent and alarmed. You let out a sob, your whole body shaking “Are you hurt? Let me heal you “ his hands tried to lift your head, and you come to face his worried eyes searching your body for wounds. Your eyes were puffy and red, your cheeks marked by fresh and dry tears.  
You tried to talk but another sob came out and you buried your face in his chest. His hands soothing your backs. Once you calmed down again you took his hand and guided it to your temple, silently asking him to read your mind.  
His eyes glowed, you closed yours, and you let him see everything, every memories of that dream-state you just came out of.

“How are my munchkins doing? “ 

Dean asked popping his head in your room and resting his gaze on you and the twins. You felt particularly tired that morning so it was cuddles in bed time.  
You were laying on your side watching your little bundles of drools, giggles and little fat fingers reaching out to you, some of them tugging at your hair and some smacking lightly on your face.  
You chuckled back at them and came down to blow on their bellies, making them squirm and giggle happily, babbling nonsense.  
Dean joined you on the mattress, laying behind you and sneaking an arm around your waist, pulling you close to him  
“I’m sorry… are you leaving me out of this?” he said sounding fake offended. He kissed your neck lovingly and looked down on the twins that watched him back with those big green eyes full of wonders. He cooed at them and reached his hand to let them grab on his fingers that the little girl brought to his mouth.  
His laugh and theirs was the last thing you heard before everything was ripped from you and you found yourself in that barn again. The smell of wet straw and blood replaced the smell of your newborn’s heads, fresh linen and Dean.  
You panicked and jerked at the rope that was keeping you hanging from the ceiling, the movement caused you to feel a sharp pain in the inside of your tight. The pain shot angry and deep and dark spots obscured your vision. You had just time to see Tony running to you yelling your name and everything went dark.  
You woke up again later from a dreamless sleep. You smiled and reached on the mattress to search for them, when you couldn’t find them , you reached behind you for Dean…but you didn’t found him either. Now you were suddenly awake, panicked you sat up quickly and looked frantically around you. This was not yours and Dean’s room in the bunker. You recognized the HQ infirmary; you looked down at your shaking hands and again at your sides hoping to see your family. They weren’t there.  
All your blood seemed to boil and freeze at the same time, an unbearable pressure gripped your heart and ripped it out your chest, as the reality sank in. They were gone…you were safe…but they were gone, forever.

You clawed your face desperately,and it the infirmary, only your harrowing scream echoed.


	11. I'm not saying we are going to talk about it, but we are going to talk about it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> see title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.
> 
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.
> 
> If you have time to post some review it'll be great, just to know how it's doing. I'm having fun writing it and I'd like to know if you too are at reading it

You opened your tired eyes, new tears began to stream down. Cass eyes returned their usual colour and they were filled with pain and pity, you looked away in shame.

“Y/N…..I…I’m so sorry”

You gripped the lapels of his trench coat distraughtly “I can’t deal with this…help me. This pain…is unbearable. I don’t want it anymore. I feel like I’m dying.”

“Y/N …I…”

“Please Castiel…I want them back…I want them back, I want my babies back” you sobbed hitting his chest weakly “ But I can’t, I lost them….this pain “you looked up at him “I feel like I want to die, please “

Castiel face fell “..if that’s what you want, I can make you forget those memories “ he lifted two fingers to your forehead..

“NO” , you screamed, shoving him off and crawling to the head of the bed trembling “ don’t took them away from my mind…I can’t forget them” you breathed deeply and reached a hand to him, he took it gently and you crawled back to him. Your head against his chest “ just took the pain…can you do that?”

You fell his chest lifting when he sighed “...I can do that. But with the memories still there it won’t be easy. I need to be very careful. Maybe we should call De-“

“NO please don’t “ you begged panicking “ I can’t….he can’t know “

“But…”

“Please Castiel, I want your word on this. You can’t tell them…not now.” You gripped tightly at his jacket.

The angel stared at you and you held his gaze, his eyes softened, in surrender “Very well….but I’ll need to do this slowly and gradually and this could take days”

“I don’t care….” You lowered your gaze feeling exhausted “ just …take it away “ you whispered. 

\------------------------------------

“GODDAMIT” Dean’s hand slammed on the table and the chair toppled over. Jack jumped on his chair “so that’s was her therapist” he said passing a hand on his face tired.

“Cass that’s not healthy”

“You think I don’t know that Sam? “ Castiel’s tone was rigid “…it appeared that I was too involved and I didn’t thought about it more carefully”

“Damn right you should have” Dean said harsh.

“You know what Dean? If you have seen her like that and had power to make her feel better, I think you would have done the same. Both of you “ he said looking at the brothers “And I did help her “

“Yeah but…Cass , she needed to get some help anyway. Don’t you see how she’s been with Jack?”

“Like what?” Jack asked genuinely 

“….she treats him like a child “

“She’s kind and warm. I like her “ he said with a big smile.

“That’s not the point Jack. You trigger her memories, that can’t be good “

“You are saying that…. I’m hurting her?” he asked worried standing up slowly.

“It’s not your fault Jack” Castiel said gently laying a hand on his shoulder and he relaxed.

“let’s…let’s just think about it tomorrow I’m beat and I need to clear my head” Dean said stiffly and threw his plate in the sink.

\----------------------------------------------------------

You were laying in your bed, looking at the ceiling, sleep just wouldn’t come and you were trying to count the sheep. Huffing you swung your legs and sat , reaching down to grab your laptop you searched for a film to get your mind off things.  
You were just setting up your back to the headboard of the bed when you heard someone knocking.   
Great, of course, they knew now, I’m sure they pressured Cass to spill the beans. 

“Yes..?” you asked cautiously 

“..It’s…It’s Jack. Are you sleeping?” 

You giggled at that “No…Jack come in , I’m not sleeping yet “ You watched as he carefully opened the door and looked at you sadly. Oh boi here it comes.

“I-I’m sorry “

“For what?”

“I..I don’t know , but it must be something I do,they said” Oh those big dumb lumberjacks

“..Jack …” you called softly “That’s not true at all…here...would you like to sit next to me?” you asked shuffling to make space,patting beside you. He nodded and sat stiffly. “Jack I can imagine what they told you, but you don’t have to worry. Yeah you remind me of things and that makes me sad sometimes but it’s not your fault ok?” you said bumping your shoulder on his.  
He nodded but his face stayed worried “how about you keep me company? Want to watch a movie?” you asked smiling.

“I….would like that “ his face brightened 

“Great, let’s see what I have here “

“Do you…do you have any movie of the Disney?” he asked scanning your files and you snorted.

\-----------------------

Dean felt like a caged lion in his room, after what Castiel told them he spent hours trying to analysed every single moments since you showed up poking him with needles.  
He had noticed something different in you, a different kind of maturity but he would have never guessed all of that. Nothing in your behaviour had suggested that kind of trauma, so what Cass did must have worked but now that you were here and spend time with him and Jack acting all sweet and pure like a child must have taken a toll on you. Cass said that you didn’t want a completely memory wipe out , you remembered the children and having had them so you could mourn them, but he didn’t go deep on the whole Dean being the father thing. How much of that you didn’t want to delete?  
You made clear that you remembered your …fake activities, but you never said anything about a relationship and family. God this was frustrating.  
He had to do something.  
Angrily he opened the door of his room and stormed down the hallway towards your room, in the semi dark he noticed that your door was ajar and a weak blue sliver of light came out of it. He slowed his pace and gently pushed the door , peeking inside.  
You were sitting with your back against the propped up pillows on the head bed, Jack was nestled between your legs, head slumped against your chest and he looked like he was sleeping. You were embracing him, absentmindedly caressing his head, your fingers running slowly in his hair in a repetitive motion that probably lulled him to sleep. He watched as your gaze was on the laptop’ screen, but your eyes looked distant.  
He must have made some kind of noise because the same eyes snapped at him alarmed before your smile reached them making them come alive again.

“Hey “ you whispered.

“Hey” he said back, staying on the edge of your room then he decided and took a step in “is the kid sleeping?” he asked surprised.

You looked down and Dean saw the sweetest smile appearing on your face, he remembered that smile. His mum used to smile like that when she looked at him and Sam. It took his breath away, your smile was just as sweet as hers and he suddenly felt a violent need to see you smile like that forever.

“Yeah I think so, he told me he didn’t sleep much, but during the movie he just cuddle like this and I couldn’t wake him up”

“… I’ll wake him up if you want to go to sleep..” he began , coming closer on your side.

“oh no It’s ok” he saw you blush slightly “It’s nice, I like cuddles “ you said and he had to kick himself mentally to not lay down next to you and demand them too.

“w-what are you watching?” he asked diverting the conversation.

“We started with Mary Popping and he was getting all excited that he could do those things too, he wanted to show me by tidy up your room in the same way but then the Pigeon lady came and he forgot about that. Now we are in the middle of Tangled and he passed out just a couple of minutes ago.” You looked down again and slowly freed his face of some untamed curls. “ I think Rapunzel’s mother reminded him of you “ you chuckled.

“What?” he said almost offended “I’m not like-“ You lifted an eyebrow at him and shook his head “well anyway…” he shifted on his feed not really knowing what to say, then he remembered and took out his phone “About those contacts, here I’ll send them to you “

“Thank you, I’ll start first thing tomorrow”

“ok but first, you need work on those gun’s skills “ you started to protest “ ..you promised that “ and you pouted exhaling, which made Jack groaning a bit. You gently shushed him and resumed stroking his head, lulling him back to deep sleep. “You are really good at this..” he said finding an opening. Your hand faltered a bit, your eyes suddenly on him.

“Don’t make me talk about it…not now “

“…I just want to know how can I help you Y/N. The kid is not helping and …I don’t know if my presence it’s a problem too. Cass didn’t exactly explained in details what stayed and what not.”

You were silent for a moment, gaze to the screen again, looking past it. You lifted your hand from Jack shoulder and patted the mattress beside you. “Want to watch the rest..?” you asked.  
He sat eagerly but careful to keep his body from bumping into you, his long legs stretched beside you.

“Were you mean to Cass when he told you ?” 

“Whaaaat? I’m not mea- ok we were upset, but could you blame us?”

“Well you all are not fans of dealing with things the healthy way either, so you have not right to judge my choice” you said more harshly than you wanted. He said nothing, you sighed “I know I have a lot to explain, especially to you “ you blushed lowering your voice. “ and yes maybe I’m having a lot of complicated feeling towards Jack, but it’s nothing that I can’t work out”

“How much you remember?” he asked suddenly. 

“Most of it…of them “ 

“what about …”

“Yeah I remember something of that too, but it’s mostly like a memory you know it’s there but you can’t really see it…if that makes sense” you peered at him “..well you know...it didn’t seemed right having those kind of …fake recollections. And I know it wasn’t really you”

“But you stayed …you stayed and went that deep anyway…”

“I did” you said flatly. Hell no he wasn’t going to rip a confession out of you now.

“Why..” he began and you were ready to change topic “ why me?”

“..huh?” you looked at him blinking, he was looking ahead blankly .

“why me…why would you want something like that with me ? why not Sam”

“What do you mean ?”

“I—I’m…I mean …” he was trying to find the right words “ ..you are so bright and intelligent …why...why would you live a fantasy with a high school drop out grunt like me?”

You were a loss of words. Was he serious? How could he think like that of himself.  
“Dean…if I didn’t had the son of the devil sleeping on my boobs I swear to god I would have punched you right now.” You looked at him angrily. “God you are stupid”

“err…”

“You are so brilliant Dean. It pains me that you don’t see that”

“Sam’s the one tha-“

“You are both equally incredibly smart men, I don’t understand why you constantly put yourself down when compared to Sam. Yeah ok he went to Stanford and you didn’t finish high school so? Sam lacks something that you have and you lack something the he has. You both have your own intelligence, the one that don’t comes from books. You know what? I can’t shoot well with guns, I can’t built a frigging EMF from scratch, don’t get me started on engines and cars and I can’t hack for shit, and you did all of that while I was probably still figuring out I was alive and breathing. So do me a favour Dean Winchester and don’t ever put you down in my presence ever again” you gradually raised your voice and Jack slowly opened his eyes, roused by the commotion. He sat up quickly apologizing and after a quick glance at Dean he said he was going to join Cass in the library, apparently he needed to read about his brothers archangels that were the real problem in the other dimension.

Once the door closed again the room felt silent again. When you felt Dean shifting you turned to him again.  
“…and besides “ you began and he halted “You are brave, and selfless…you have your way of being kind, and I swear to god... you are a dork” He looked at you scandalized “oh yes you are…also your bone structure is good”

He looked taken aback for a moment then that smug smile appeared again “ My what..?”

Your eyes shifted to the movie again “ your genes…your genes are quality” . He bent down to peek at your face and you watched him sideway. He was waiting, you crossed your arms and snorted “ Yes Dean, you are hot. And you know it “

He stroked his jaw “I don’t know what you mean” looking pleased. You rolled your eyes at him “Yes yes, your babies would look gorge-“ you bit your tongue, shifting your gaze back at the screen. You felt Dean shifting closer to you on the bed, his warmth radiating into your skin giving you comfort.

“Would you tell me about them…?”


	12. tell me about them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some serious talks and memories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.
> 
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.
> 
> If you have time to post some review it'll be great, just to know how it's doing. I'm having fun writing it and I'd like to know if you too are at reading it

He stroked his jaw “I don’t know what you mean” looking pleased. You rolled your eyes at him “Yes yes, your babies would look gorge-“ you bit your tongue, shifting your gaze back at the screen. You felt Dean shifting closer to you on the bed, his warmth radiating into your skin giving you comfort.

“Would you tell me about them…?”

 

He asked softly and you stiffened “..if you can…I would like to know “ he continued , your eyes were fixed in front of you. He gave you time to think and then you let out a shaky breath and leaned back into the pillow, brushing his shoulder, you held your knees against your chest.

“I already told you they were twins right?” you felt him nodding “…a boy and a girl” his breath hitched.

“What…what were their names?” he asked whispering.

“..I don’t know. I asked Castiel to get rid of those…it’s less personal that way I can disconnect more, it helps. Also if I’ll ever have real kids I’ll don’t have to worry about giving them the same name because I don’t remember them”

“…right “ he simply said.

You put your cheek on your knees, looking at him. Looking at his face and you saw them clearly… 

“they were not identical” you began, your hands lifting to softly trace his features “They had your eyes, such a light green colour, so beautiful” you looked into his eyes, your hand sliding down on his cheekbones. “The girls had freckles like yours, the boy my olive skin. He had your lips and nose and she had mine. Both had light brown hair” Your hand reached his hair behind his ear “mmm no I think the boy had a slightly darker colour”, before sliding down to cup his cheek and he leaned into it, transfixed by what you were telling him, almost as he was picturing them in his mind.

You chuckled “The girl…she definitely had your character, she was a fussy one. Always waking up his brother complaining about something, most of the time food. The boy was quieter and sweet. I almost thought that he had some Sam in him, he always had this frown when his sister woke him” your eyes began to sting a bit, but it was nice to talk about them. Dean covered your hand with his.

“You…well fake you, always told me that despise that, they had my attitude when they didn’t get what they wanted. Sam loved them, he moved room to the one next to us in case we needed a break or to sleep, and Cass would spend hours the first weeks, watching over them all night just to make sure they were breathing. I caught him singing to them in enochian sometimes” Dean’s eyes shot open amused “ yeah, he had a gorgeous singing voice, and you always joked about buying him an harp “ you laughed and let your hand fall.

“How long before…” 

You scooted closer to him, laying your head on his shoulder

“Almost 5 months, they were learning to roll over. You and Sam literally made bets on who would do it first”

“Who won?” He asked re-adjusting himself so you were both leaning on the head bed and both your legs stretched out.

“I don’t know…” you made a long pause “never had the chance to know” his hand brushed yours, you grabbed it with both your hands “but if I have to guess, it would have been the little pest. She wouldn’t let his brother have the glory that’s for sure” your felt the tears trying to spill.

You made a strangled noise that meant to be a laugh and Dean hold tightened, you sniffled “God she was so like you, it was scary “ you peered at him and his face was a storm of emotion. Regret, wonder, longing, rage…sensing your gaze he looked down at you “I’m so sorry Y/N . I never wanted this for you”

“it was my choice. A calculated risk I choose to take, I was in no real danger I knew Tony would come back” you felt his arm stiffened.

“..and this Tony was he the one you switched place with?”

“yes. Tony was my partner “

“oh “

“…on the field. Every team was made by 3 o 4 couples of partner, everyone with a different speciality. His was witchcraft and spells “

Dean turned to you disentangles your hands, and you mourn the loss of touch and his warmth.

“ did you just - You worked with witches?” he looked horrified, and you were not surprised.

“Remember Thalia? We are friends and colleagues. She just help us with defence protection spells, nothing dark or demony, don’t worry. I’m not particularly gifted but I can do some spells”

“What kind ?” he asked nervously

“Some defence ones nothing much, I’m honestly more talented in growing plants or not making them die. Anyway Tony is my partner so I trusted him completely and he did came”

“…after days !”

“The djinn did move me, he constantly did. That barn was just one of his hideout on rotations. Once they knew that they decided to not chase him but waited there for him” you saw him opening his mouth “and it was the right choice Dean. Actually…” you said turning to look at him “ he is the one who will come to check on me”

“…come?...as in come here at the bunker?”

“What? Of course not, I told you they don’t know I’m with you guys. No, I’m going to stay in a motel and I’ll meet him there.”

“I thought you could trust him”

“oh I do, but I want all of you protected the most “ you said blushing “ and besides we trust each other choices as long as we don’t endangered the mission “

“…uh sounds like you have an unique work relationship..” 

You bit your lips , and your hand began to fidget and sure as hell he didn’t miss that, when you opened youth to speak he almost stopped you.

“…well…we did have a…thing “ you said squeaking.

“no co-workers rules from where you come?” he asked sarcastically and that was a really salty questions you thought smiling.

“nah…it’s encouraged, helps with the bond of the team. Obviously when things goes south not in a peaceful way then the team is dismantle.” He stayed silent for you to go into details without having to ask “…yeah we had something, nothing deep but it was fun and fresh, but after the Djinn thing I had to tell him about the dream for my evaluation. We both came to the conclusion that we were better off as friends so that’s what we are “.

He nodded without saying whatever was passing in his head, you fell in a comfortable silence watching the rest of the movie. Occasionally you hummed the songs and of course you teared up at Eugene dying scene but eventually the movie finished and you leaned in to the laptop.

“You want to watch something else?”

“It’s late, aren’t you tired?”

“I can’t sleep with silence, there must be some kind of sound in the background. Yeah I know….weirdo “ you say pointing at yourself “If you want, just choose something, I’m gonna go grab some popcorn I bought yesterday” 

Once you came back with beer and popcorn you saw that Dean made himself more comfortable on the bed and was waiting for you, ditching his shirt, his black t-shirt clinging in all the right places.  
You closed the door ajar with your food and smiled at him “you’ll stay then? Great, what did you choose?” you asked handing him a beer and the bowl while sitting next to him.

“I never saw the new Jurassic park if it’s alright.”

“excellent choice , it’s great “ you snuggle slightly beside him and used your foot to press play. As the film progressed, you started to doze off , hand abandoned in the popcorn and your answers to Dean became slurred incoherent strings of words. You felt him moving your hand out of the bowl and trying to get up to leave you alone.

“Don’t go… “ you whined in your sleepy state, tightened your grip on his t-shirt.

“…Y/N…” 

“please I don’t want to be alone” 

He sighed and grabbed one of the blanket and covered you, and letting you snuggling against him again you sighed contently at his warmth and scent “Thanks, once I’m asleep you are free “ you chuckled weakly. He didn’t answer.  
Dean felt your body growing heavier and your breath slowing down, he shifted to let your head be more comfortable and you mumbled something.

“What?” he whispered in your ear, you felt dream slowly pulling you in.

“…Thank you for last night “

“…last night? “ he said confused and then his eyebrows shoot up , so you did remembered “oh…yeah…no problem. We can all became horny drunk “

“no…thanks for stopping “ you said and nuzzled his chest.

“Yeah well you were drunk and I guessed you wouldn’t want the regret of sleeping with me “

“I would have regretted it ….” You said weakly and he looked down at you like you just punched him in the face “…if it happened...like that…” 

“…wait …what?” he said, but the only thing he heard was your soft snoring.

The next morning you woke up in the same way you fell asleep, your arm draped across Dean’s chest, his arm around you, your leg over his. You propped on your elbow and watched his face, he looked younger while sleeping, he always had those tiny stress lines but right now those were vanished and he just looked peaceful. His way of sleeping was a bit rigid you’ve noticed, like he was always on alert, he still had an empty bottle resting between his arm and side, he must had fallen asleep too.  
It was still a bit early but you had a busy day ahead so regretfully you had to wake him up.

“Dean…?” you called , he frowned a bit. You carefully laid a hand on his arm, why is this man always so warm you asked yourself. “Wake up sleepyhead” you called again lauder, he murmured something and turned away from you , you chuckled and shifted closer. Laying a hand on his shoulder you whispered in his ear “if you wake up now I’m gonna make you coffee and maybe…” you lowered your voice “ maybe you’ll get to have pie for breakfast” 

His face scrunched and he opened one eye , peering up at you “…there’s pie?”

“Yep, It’s from a store thought”

“What’s your problem with that?” he asked still sounding confused and sleepy, you giggled as his form rolled back to you and you now were looking down at him. You saw the sleep leave his eyes as he focused on reality. 

“Good morning “

“….’morning “ he murmured looking up at you and then he propped up on his elbows rubbing his face “…err sorry I fell asleep here” 

“it’s okay I don’t like sleeping alone and you look cute in the morning “ 

“I…I’m not ‘cute’ “ he cringed “I should be the one saying that “ he sat up as you get out of bed “you kept your pants on this time “ he teased you.

Sticking your tongue at him you closed the laptop “ sooooo…what it’s gonna be this morning? Target practice or roll hunter’s call, about that, are they all across America ? I should put down a road trip plan and prepare free samples and…..” you went on rambling and Dean looked at you so not amused.

“How about you stop your brain ? it’s too early to keep up with your shenanigans…also you mentioned pie...?”

“Ah…yeah right, coffee first “ you turned and left the room.

“and pie!” you heard him.

\-------------------

“Kinda want you to make coffee but I still don’t blindly trust you on that one- “ you said while waiting for it to come up.

“thanks …” he grumbled sitting at the kitchen table, supporting his head with one had.

“-can’t let you screw up my morning coffee” you walked to the fridge and took out the store bought pie , Dean’s head suddenly able to stand up without any helps “It’s cherry…hope it’s ok”

“..it’s pie , it’s always ok “ he said waiting eagerly for his slice.

“Should we wait for the others? “

“…Sam’s probably still out running, Cass doesn’t eat and Jack I think he’s reading or stuffing his face with your nougats “

You handed him a generous slice, and cut you a thin slice “Can you wait for the fork at least ?” Dean used his fingers to rip a piece of that gooey pie, now he was licking the cherry jam from his fingers, and that did things to you that shouldn’t be there this early. You handed a fork in his direction and heard the coffee coming up.

“I didn’t know he runs in the morning, maybe a should ask Sam to take me too “ you said trying to reach the cups that were too far.

“Ask me what?” Sam took he cups for you and you turned startled, founding yourself looking at a sweaty hot Sam in sport gear. First sleepy adorable bed hair Dean and now sweaty panting and biceps Sam, well good morning to you too.

“Nothing “ your voice too high pitched and you cleared your throat “ ..nothing I didn’t know you jogged in the morning. I could come too sometimes , you should wake me up “ you went to grab the moka and switch off the stove. Sam sat the cups down the table where Dean was still stuffing his face but his eyes were watching you two like a hawk, you started to pour the coffee.

“Well….I did come to wake you up “ he grinned while took a sip of hot coffee that you handed him “but you were sleeping so peacefully , I didn’t had the heart “ part of the coffee sploshed on the table, Dean choked on a piece of pie.

“…err…we where watching a movie with Jack ….and..a-and we must have fallen asleep …yeah….” You stuttered, Sam trying to hide his grinning face with his cup.

“Good morning Y/N, Sam, Dean” Castiel entered the kitchen , oh thank god for this angel and his timing.

“’Morning Cassie” you chirped , earning a shy smile from him at his nickname you gave him. “Hey Jack , want some pie before Dean take your part too?”

 

Breakfast went well , the awkward air from the night before seemed to be gone.

“Y/N I have to ask” Dean began, mouth still full , “ when’s you pal coming?” Sam frowned at him.

“My pal, Antonio is on the first fly here when I’ll tell him “

“Who’s Antonio?” Sam asked

“Y/N ex sexual partner “ Cass said and you elbowed him blushing, while Sam looked surprised at Dean who just shrugged.

“Cassie what the fuck “ you whined.

“What’s a sexual partner?” Jack asked curious

“AH…. that’s a nice question Jack, you see when two people feel mmmfp "

“Dean….more pie, yes? “ you said force feeding him “Jack….uhm …” you nervously looked around at them “Seriously all this time and none of you thought about mention this to him?” you said panicking and gesticulating to Jack.  
“Well it’s not that it crossed our mind that he might be interested in…that” Sam said bashfully scratching his cheek. “ And him being a Nephilim maybe it’s better if he doesn’t know …you know to-“

“to avoid having Lucifer claim his grandchildren too “ Dean finished.

You looked at them baffled and then with a stern stare you tilted your head at Castiel “ Cass you too?”

“…no I tried reading on the matter on books but I found them confusing “

“….I’m speechless guys…really? “ you stood up and walked to stand behind Jack, hands on his shoulder and he looked up at you “I’m sorry have you seen him? “ you grabbed his face and turned to them “ he belongs in team hot stuff too , and things could happened in the future, what if he is not prepared, huh? “  
Turned him to you “ I’ll give you the talk since those boys seems to be suddenly acting like virgin schoolgirls” 

“What’s a virgin?” 

“Yeah…right. Not during breakfast “ you patted his cheek and put your plate in the sink, turning to look at them “So who’s gonna endure a target practice lesson ?”


	13. Bull's eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are shooting lessons a Rom-Com trope?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.
> 
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.
> 
> If you have time to post some review it'll be great, just to know how it's doing. I'm having fun writing it and I'd like to know if you too are at reading it

Sam needed a shower, so of course the task fell on Dean.  
He had hoped to pass this one because…proximity and stuff, and Dean saw the smirk that his brother gave him, he was far too happy to stink in that moment. 

“…while you’ll be at the shooting range I’ll call some of our friends for you Y/N so they’ll pass to their friends… etcetera.” He had said.

Sighing he knocked at the new little lab.

“Y/N you ready? “ he heard a crash and a swear and suddenly you opened the door breathless .

“What were you doing in there?” he chuckled and he tried to peek, you pushed him back and closed the door behind you.

“Nothing! Let’s go , you are in for a very frustrating hour “ you walked ahead of him, he followed you, hands in his denim pockets.

“Hour?....more like until I said you passed “ you groaned.

\---------------------------------

“So go crazy and let me see how you do” he handed you a standard and probably for newbies-gun, definitely not too heavy , maybe you would not totally suck with this…

You were wrong.

“Wow…” Dean said looking at the target “ you were not joking “ 

“Don’t laugh “ you bit your lips ashamed, he looked down at you smiling softly.

“Listen Y/N you definitely have a perfect aim, otherwise you could have not save my ass that night , agree?” You nodded still pouting “Then we just need to find your shooting style”

“…I’m not without hope?” you turned to him and he laughed.

“I don’t think so, but first forget everything they taught you”

“Done “

“that was fast “

“yeah I know” you both laughed.

After some times revisiting the basics and testing your gun knowledge, which was “terrible” in Dean’s opinion, you already started to improve.

“Oh wow….I actually hit centre mass” you gasped, starting to turn quickly to him but froze remembering the still loaded gun , slowly putting it down you finally looked at him beaming. Dean proved to be a strict and demanding teacher, a bit unnerving too. You felt really anxious to don’t disappoint him , but he never looked like it.

“Ok now you are starting to hit near the centre, you see?” he said pointing at the target “not bad at all Y/N. If you hit the centre in the next 8 shot I’ll let you use my gun, deal?”

“…the engraved one with the ivory handle?” your eyes sparkled 

“Only if you hit the bull’s eye “ he challenged.

You took a big gulp of hair and looked at the target with renewed determination; you cracked your neck relaxing and posing how Dean taught you, and fired the 8 shot.  
Waiting eagerly for the target you bounced slightly on your feet.

“... you actually did it “ he said eyebrows up.

“Oh my god, really? “ you snatched the target sheet to look at it. You hit the centre 3 times perfectly in the middle, the other weren’t so distant “wait, why do you sound so surprised?” you looked at him insulted, he walked out laughing.

When he came back with his big shiny gun you reached with grabby hands to it and he lifted it above you “ah-ah calm down “ he brought it down in front of you “you need to be gentle with this baby, ok?”

“you know what Dean?...the way your treat inanimate objects creeps me out “ but you carefully took it from him.

“Ok same thing as before, you ready?” he asked and stood behind you.

“…yes “ 

You pulled the trigger and you were not ready for the recoil, and Dean knew it, that’s why he was behind you to catch your arms.

“…holy shit “ you said breathless, he took the gun out of your hands and you turned in his arms “that was…amazing can I do it again? “ he chuckled,

“alright, but you need to put your legs differently so the recoil doesn’t sent you fly back” 

He gave you the gun back again and shifted closer to you, his hands slid down your thighs while his foot nudged your legs wider, you swallowed. Once your legs position satisfied him, he slid back his hands on your hips steady them and again up your sides and along your arm lifting them. He straightened your shoulders and lifted your chin. 

“Y/N remember to breath “ he said closer to your ear, your skin danced under his warm breath.

“…b-breathing yes , right “ 

Too close , he was too damn close. You could smell his minty breath and his aftershave and it intoxicated you, then he moved your hair away from your neck so he could aim better, he reached to grab your hands around the gun, your little frame completely engulfed in a warm embrace. Your body shivered betraying you.

He frowned and shifted his head to peek at you, his lips grazing your skin “Are you cold?”

“… yes Dean….I’m cold, so cold “you snorted “Let’s get this over with “

Steadying your arms you pulled the trigger, this time you felt less recoil but you still bumped into Dean whose hard frame welcomed you, and damn you all you wanted was to be buried in it.  
You actually vaguely remembered how his body felt in the dream but thank Castiel for wiping most of that, you couldn’t imagined being more sexually frustrated than you already were since you got here.  
You let out a shaky breath when his lips graze against your ear again “Ready?”

“Y-yes “

Every fricking shot seemed to bury you into him more and more, and by the time the bullet finished, his arms were at your ears level. The air smelled like gunpowder and you were transported to the first time you’ve met him. You inhaled him deeply and sighed letting your head hit his chest, he looked down at you while letting your arms fall gently.

“you ok?”

“yes….this …this is what that smell was then“ 

“What? I smell?” he sniffed himself, you chuckled.

“No no, I mean…the first time we’ve met” you closed your eyes and sighed again “My ass was in the air facing you while I was searching for the damn shot glass”

His laugh vibrated through your body “I remember, I waited a bit before helping you “

“…perv “ you smiled and nuzzled your head against him again, you felt him stiffened. Good or bad ?

\---------------------------------

Once you fired the last bullet , Dean wished that they would be more. There was no real reason for him to held you while you fired but he guessed he was still helping you, right, and you didn’t seemed to mind.  
You fit perfectly in his arms and against his body and you were short enough so he could look down on you and see your focused face. He was ready to let you go when you laid your head on his chest and looked up at him smiling. Something in his chest squeezed and he swallowed remembering the talk with his brother.

“yes….this …this is what that smell was “ 

“What? I smell?” 

“No no, I mean…the first time we’ve met”

His mind went to that night when he had chosen that bar instead of the other one because he saw that cute little girl behind the counter, looking around herself suspiciously before pouring herself some whiskey.  
Then he saw you panicking thinking you were her boss and clumsily let the glass fall, he reached to help you almost immediately but he froze when you gave him that nice view.  
“well this is a nice welcome “ he thought taking a moment too long to enjoy it, then you huffed and probably swear something and he chuckled kneeling down to help you. When your face turned , merely inches from his , he saw the blush deliciously covering your cheeks and your doe scared eyes before hitting your head under the table.  
And now you were there in his arms, eyes closed and looking so peaceful and lost at the same time. Looking different, there was this veil of sadness around you that you didn’t hide anymore now that they knew your story.  
And what a punch in his gut that had been.  
But at the same time after you told him about it , he started to see it too, even dream about it. A life like that , could it be possible?  
You told him that despise everything you stayed in the life, or at least …was it possible?...a light at the end of this tunnel?  
After dreaming about it he craved it.  
He craved it so bad.  
Maybe…could he just…let himself hope for that? With you?  
Your head nuzzled him and he stiffened, his head snapping down to stare at you. 

\-----------------------------------

You felt so comfortable in his arms that you indulged a bit longer even if he didn’t like that…maybe?...oh he was not an easy person to read, and definitely not one to share his feelings. No one in this damn bunker does, not Jack though , Jack alwa-  
You mind shut down.  
What  
WHAT  
You had briefly sensed Dean shifting behind you and next thing you knew, something soft and warm touched your lips.  
From deep within you, a surprised whine came out and you jumped slightly startled.  
As quickly as it happened, it was over, and you already missed it.  
Opening your eyes slowly you noticed that you were still in his arms, and you looked up at him. He looked scared and eager at the same time, but when you failed to say something you saw a veil of hurt coming down on those eyes, the brilliant green replaced by a muddier one.  
Before you could think properly, you grabbed the lapel of his shirt and pulled him down, your lips finding each other again.  
This second kiss was as hesitant as the one before, and more like a peck. You looked in each other eyes trying to read something, but your head was just a big concert of screaming little you running around trashing the place.  
You both managed to open your mouth but nothing came out and you closed it again, looking like two fucking fish, and you must have had the same thought because you both snorted.  
Your hand let go of his shirt and came to rest on his chest, he looked down at it and covered it with his own, squeezing it. You let go the gun on the table while his other arm pulled you to him, leaning you back a bit, he covered your lips with his again.  
This time the kiss was hungry and there was no hesitation from both parts, a satisfied sigh came from both of you as you melt into each other.  
His hand pressed on your lower back , yours went behind his neck as he changed the angle of the kiss, deepen it, asking your permission, you whined and opened up to him.  
Soft lips parted and his tongue found home against yours, gentle and sweet, demanding and forceful and absolutely perfectly Dean. He lifted your hand and moved to put it around his neck joining the other, you pressed yourself into him more now that there was nothing else between you two.  
Feeling you melted and pliable in his arm made Dean’s heart throb painfully, and he found himself soon breathless, but your mouth kept asking for more and more, and it was never enough, not enough touch, not enough lips, not enough closeness. He shut down his rational brain and slid his hands down your sides, pressing his hips to you, you gasped in his mouth and tugged at his hair and he moaned. Wrapping his hands under your buttocks he lifted you and dropped down on the metal table, and you locked your legs around him pulling him to you. His hand went into your hair while yours sneaked under his shirt, he made a groan sound and he detached from you, forehead resting against yours, both breathing hard. He grasped your wrist and gently pulled them off him. You frowned and he sighed softly and looked at you with a side grin.

“Y/N. ..”

“…what “ you managed to say between breaths, he chuckled and brought your hand to his lips, kissing them softly.

“This is the shooting range” he said.

“…yeah I know …” you tilted your head confused.

“…that’s a metal table, there is a gun near your butt, it’s cold down here and anyone can come down anytime…”

“…yeah….” You licked your lips, hair wild and hooded eyes “ so?...” you whispered pulling him to you again and trailing his neck with your lips. You felt Dean leaning into your touch and inhaled sharply but once again he pushed you away gently by the shoulders.

“Well….this is not exactly romantic...”

“Oh I don’t care “ you said pulling him to you again but he resisted you.

“...I do Y/N , I want to do this right “ he peered down at you, and he caught you lips in a deep, long gentle kiss, but being Dean he just had to nibble at your lower lip before taking a step back. You sat there still eyes closed and lips parted. “…and we should probably talk….” He chuckled lifting a hand for you to help you climb down the table.

“I guess…”

“Yeah...”

“right...”

“You first” “you first “  
You both burst into laughter, holding your tummy you swatted a hand on Dean’s shoulder, he grabbed it and crashed you against him again, dipping you down, kissing you silly.  
You heard a ping and Dean checked his phone 

“Sam has some names for you” his hand travelled to your cheek , cupping it. You looked down blushing at this new feeling and nodded, he started walking dragging you by your hand, you let him, relishing the warm sensation that travelled through your body.  
Before you entered the library you tugged at his hand for his attention, he turned to you and then at your hand when you let his go.

“Can…can we wait before telling everyone?...at least until we talk about it …” you voice sounding high pitched.

He stared at you and you started fidgeting under his gaze “uhm….I…I think we should definitely talk ….you know….feelings and stuff…and certain Djinn dreams…” you babbled.  
You heard the other’s voices from the corridor and tensed, Dean grabbed your shoulders and trapped you between him and the cold tiles of the wall, you jumped startled, “ wha-“

He bent down his head, eye levelled with you and smiled wickedly, you expected a kiss but he passed by you, his lips near your ears.  
“…sure “ he whispered, and good god his sex voice was definitely better in reality. He brushed his lips on your neck and up again on your ear, nibbling at it and you whimpered reaching out to grab his shirt but he stopped you and kissed your palm, looking up at you “This should be fun “.  
He let your hand fall and walked in greeting the others, and you stood there like an idiot, a very flustered idiot.

“That sounded like a threat “ you shook your head and patted your warm cheeks, breathing out “ oh boy “ plastering a carefree smile you entered the library too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, thanks for reading!  
> So I'm going to take a little break here maybe a week or two I still don't know, I need to built some chapters and also...life .


	14. Awkward Talks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward Talks that must be faced

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.
> 
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.
> 
> If you have time to post some review it'll be great, just to know how it's doing. I'm having fun writing it and I'd like to know if you too are at reading it

“Y/N “ Sam called you once you walked in and frowned “are you ok?”

“what? Yeah sure, why?”you said breathless

“you look …did you ran here?”

“huh? No…anyway , news?” you question and saw Dean hiding a smirk, that fucker .

“err, ok, so get this “ he said walking to you and pointing to a sheet of paper “I called some hunters,Jody too reached out and we put together a list of friends who are at least willing to have a look at what you have”

“Really?” you asked surprised, snatching the paper to read it yourself , there were at least 20 names listed “wow this is more than I thought I could get” you hugged him overwhelmed and he awkwardly hugged you back patting your shoulder “Thank you Sam, really “

“You are welcome “ he smiled down at you “ here “ he said pointing at a chair in the map room “ I’ll show you their location on this map”

You spent the rest of the morning evaluating how much road you’ll have to cover and started to plan out a schedule.

“ok so I think I’ll start from the farthest and then come closer and closer to the bunker, sounds ok?” you asked looking over at the map. Most of the address where fairly close, spreaded out on 4-5 states between the bunker and Jody’s house. There were only 3 contacts that were completely out of reach, two of those between Idaho and Washington and the other one in Florida.

“Mm maybe I could began from the Washington and then close in, stopping here again and then straight to Jacksonville and back again” You nodded to yourself pleased with your plan. “I’ll need today to arrange my stuff and prepare some things and I think I can leave this evening “

“This evening ?” Dean said, he didn’t sound pleased

“well…it’s almost a full day drive so…yeah sooner I leave sooner I’ll get there…..why?” you asked wary.

“…No I… I thought since we just came back , that maybe you wanted to I don’t know…well relax a bit …?”

Sam looked at Dean strangely “ and since when do you just …relax “ he said smirking.

“Sam’s right Dean, you become extremely insufferable if you stay too long here “

“Like a caged animal “ Jack added

You snorted and Dean clicked his tongue in annoyance “what are you all attacking me now?”

“uhm you have a point there, I guess I could wait a day and leave the day after tomorrow. I need to rent another car and that can wait until tomorrow”

“Rent a car? “ Dean asked turning to you surprised.

“Well…of course , I can’t bring my equipment on a plane..” you said like it was the strangest question in all of this.

“yeah….absolutely not “ he said crossing his arms.

You and Sam looked at each other and then at him, he dropped his arms and rubbed them on his denim, looking back at you with nonchalance.

“I mean…we’ll come too, those hunters don’t know you, but they know us. They’ll be less…. stubborn”

“… you can’t drop your things and be my taxi, what are you talking about?”

“Dean…” Sam began with a funny face , to which his brother responded nervously…almost like he was…shy?

“Sam come on we can’t let her go alone to some hunter’s hut in the middle of nowhere. Some of them we don’t hear from years , you know that some of them can become a new breed of nutjobs”

“True…but I can’t just drop the search for mum and Jack need to exercise his powers…”  
Dean was about to respond when you spoke up “Dean, you can’t put this over your mum’s safety, I’ll be fine”

He was so not convinced and you could see that, sighing you drop your shoulder “…how about I’ll try with these two that are a 2-3 hours away for starters?…would that untwist your panties? “

He stared at you for a moment, you could see his gears spinning and evaluating, then he closed his eyes and let his arms fall “Alright you win, go to those two first and then we’ll see “

“Great , love it when you know I’m right “ you chirped “how about now we have some lunch and you “ pointing at Dean “ I need to know how mac and cheese taste like “

“Like cholesterol “ Sam said.

“I’m sorry, I had to tell them “ you were seated with Jack and Castiel in the library while you waited, he sat across from you while jack was hovering at your side very closely looking down your shoulder to what you were reading.

You closed the book with a snap and dropped it on the table, you looked at the angel. He looked sincerely sorry, and in these two years that he visited, you’ve learned to read him.

You reached across the table and grabbed his hand “ It’s ok Cassie, they would have found out either way. I should be thanking you in fact. You know I’ll probably never had done it, so I’m glad that it was you who told them. Sorry if they have got mad at you for keep it from them “

“Yeah …you know “ he tilted his head toward the kitchen “Winchesters, keep something from them and they freak out. But ask them to talk to you and everything is fine” he said air quoting the last word.

You giggled “ true “

“I think you’ll be a wonderful mother Y/N “ Jack said out of nowhere and you heard something metallic hit to the ground, you turned to the noise and there was Dean reaching down to grab the fallen fork , while Sam shook his head and brought the dishes to the table.

“uhm…thanks Jack “ you said smiling slightly

“You are welcome “ he gave you a big grin “ you have the same air around you as my mother “ he continued.

“Jack…” Dean warned

“you’ve met your mother? I thought she…”

“she left me a video…telling me stuff…” he said lowering his gaze and smiling warmly “You have the same eyes when you talked to me yesterday “

“Oh my god, you are so cute. Stop it “ you said grabbing his face scrunching it up.

“How about we eat now? “ Dean put your plate in front of you and didn’t touch his until you tasted yours, like he was waiting for his praise. You look down at your plate.

“Is this what fake cheese looks? “ you poked around the gooey pasta in front of you and you saw a shadow of nervousness on his face as you took your first bite.

“…” he stared at you waiting.

“If this is what fake cheese taste like, then I don’t want to eat anything else ever again. Good god this is amazing “ you scoop another bite and saw Dean all proud , puffing his chest looking at Sam , who just gave up with you two.

During the entire lunch you and Dean exchanged glances and smirks and Sam saw some of that shameless display of you two idiots and tried to stop laughing, if you were trying to be subtle that was so not working. Sometimes to test his doubts he tried to get Dean’s attention and every friggin’ times he had to call him two or three times. It was when you had finished your meal and stretched your arms behind and pushed your chest out, move that made the buttons of your shirt pull the fabric tight, exposing too much flesh, that Dean made a little soft noise that he knew all too well that he really started to feel a bit uncomfortable.

Especially when he saw you blushing when you heard him, then like there was no one else in the room you started to stroke lightly the neck of your beer bottle with nonchalance, and Dean squirmed on the chair , his fork slipping from his hand.

Sam eye rolled so hard that he thought he’d go blind, seriously? You two where the opposite of subtle.

When you started to eyefuck each other from across the table, he decided that that was enough third wheeling for the day.

“So Y/N have you decided on a car from the garage? “ he said clearing his voice. You and Dean both snapped out of each other gaze.

“N-not really I had a peek at what you have but I only looked languidly at the motorbike. It’s a shame I can’t use them.”

Dean’s head turned to you, eyes wide “Y-you know how to ride a – ok “ he looked impressed and turned on.

“Yeah, I love motorbikes, and I already saw the black one you have here. I don’t have my helmet here though, left it at home “ you signed.

“You don’t need an helmet here in Kansas…”  
“I know, you Americans “ you shook your head “and you should see my helmet, it has devil’s horns that sticks out “ you said laughing, they all bitchfaced you “what?…it’s pretty….never mind , I need a car “

“You can take Cass pimp car, I checked it not long ago since he can’t take care of it like he should” Dean said side eying the angel.

“Well excuse me Dean, I can repair multiple wounds on your fragile bodies, fly and lift you with my pinkie finger but sure the fact that I don’t know how to fix my care it’s important” Cass snarled back, and you looked at him wide eyes before bursting a laugh.

“Since when you started to….” You turned to Sam and Dean “ I like this sassy Cass “ .

“Well okay okay, the car will be ready for when you’ll need it” Sam said picking up some books “you’ll need anything else?” he asked you.

“Not really” you stood up, picking up the plates “ I’m gonna do the dishes and then lock myself in the lab to prepare some fresh batches “

“I’ll help “ Jack said picking up the rest and following you into the kitchen.

“dude…really?” 

Dean’s head turned slowly to Sam, his eyes following your hips before meeting Sam’s smug face “huh?”

“What happe- no wait “ he said looking at his distracted dreamy face “I don’t need to know, you got this “ he snorted .

You were glad that Jack offered to help you, you wanted to get the ‘talk’ situation done and forgotten as fast as possible. You didn’t even remember when or even if your parents gave you the talk, you just remember knowing things even before hitting puberty. Now here in the States you knew this subject was frown upon, which resulted in disaster after disasters. Ok Y/N you can do this nice and easy and without blushing.

“So….Jack , you don’t really know anything about …sex and babies and relationships?” he looked completely clueless and pure, were you really going to strip all that cute innocence from him? He looked in his twenties but he was actually born almost just 2 years ago.

“No not really. Why is it something I should know about?” he asked curious.

You bit your cheek unsure, nah he needs to know. He was a Nephilim and the son of Lucifer but he looked also so armless and sweet and all of that looked really attractive. Maybe in a future where he’ll get to live a normal life he’ll meet someone, no better be prepared.

“Yes, you should know. You could fall in love someday and there are some things you’ll need to know”

“fall in love? “ oh my god you need to go to the basics.

“I guess you don’t know that too “ you look at the kitchen door “ falling in love is…” you looked at him again and then at your soapy hands.

“…” he waited patiently

“there are so many kind of love Jack. The love for your friends and family, the love for things that make you happy, the parents’ love for their children, you know all of this right?”

“Castiel, Sam and Dean are my family and I love them…..but it’s slightly different from what I feel from my mum “

“That’s right, you know we all feel some kind of affection to the ones that care for us. What you feel for your mum it’s something different because it’s deep inside you” you tried to use some of your knowledge “you know that every living thing has this …code inside of them, it’s called DNA. This code contains all of what compose us” he looked confused. “ ok uhm…I’m going a bit off topic here but bear with me for a bit ok?”  
“This special code holds every information that made you and half of that come from your mother and the other from your biological father, you with me?”  
He nodded.

“So you have half of your mother information and half your father. Despise what your parents are, you feel this connection, your body feels it as your mind does too. That’s why you feel this love for your mother even if you’ve never met her, this kind of love it’s planted deep within you, you can’t fight it.”

“But I don’t want to love my father, he’s evil “  
“I know, and you are right. But the love for your mother it’s stronger. Mother-child bound is something more powerful and in your case it has worked to help you do good things right?”  
You saw him thinking hard and then a little smile blossomed on his face “ Yeah, I don’t want to hurt people”

You smiled back warmly “now that’s the stronger kind of love, the one written in your genes. It’s unbreakable and endless” you turned again to the dishes “there’s also this different kind of love, that take different forms. It’s the love for another person that is not related by blood to you. There could be a time where you could feel strongly about someone else. “

“how can I tell?”

“uhm…” you blushed “you…you just know “

“I’ll feel what I feel for my mother?”

“no, no it’s different….uhm…” this was going to be difficult, there was no science in this to help you and certainly Jack didn’t need the list of hormones that science has classified as the responsible of the love sentiment. Not that they were wrong but Jack deserved more than just cold science , and partly you also liked to think about love as something more….magical.

“romantic love , that’s what it’s called, it’s difficult to explains. You see Jack…when you really love someone it’s feels…like…” you stopped and looked at him. “ …physically, just think about that someone makes your inside twist, and it’s painful and wonderful at the same time. It’s like something it’s bubbling inside of you. Your chest feels tight and your heart throb. You could also feel light headed, short of breath and immensely happy”

“that….sounds unpleasant”

“it is right?…it could be. Loving someone it’s never easy it could be the greatest joy you’ll ever feel, or the worst kind of pain. It can be both when it’s not mutual or when it’s just at the beginning. It can grow or it can wither and you don’t have a say in that.”

“It…can grow?” he looked scared and looked down at his chest

“yeah, it starts like a little spark or you feel something shifting inside you , suddenly you see things differently. You start to respond and act in other ways, you laugh more, you smile more, life it’s suddenly colourful and the best thing ever. All of these happy feelings can grow and you feel them after meeting someone special, and trust me, you can’t fight them, you love who you love regardless.”

He smiled curious.

“…it’s also scary and overwhelming. Loving someone I mean, you have to give everything that you are. You can’t hide your true self, you have to give everything and it’s like jumping down a cliff and you don’t know how high the fall is and if there’s water at the end. You should never hide if you love someone, you have to stay true to yourself and if the other accept you as you are then you know they love you too, never change for someone Jack…you’ll end up losing who you are and coming back from that it’s never easy”

“Have you ever been in love Y/N?”

You froze “ …yeah I have “

“How did it felt for you?”

You smiled bitterly “ …It was my first time loving someone and I did everything wrong. I came out wrecked from that, I wish someone had told me what I’m telling you right now, but …you know the saying, what doesn’t kill you make you stronger..”

“Feeling love can kill you?”

You chuckled “ no Jack, you see… loving someone not always goes well. Humans are vain fickle creatures and sometimes we fall out of love if we don’t pay attention. When that happens, if you are lucky it’s both sided, but unfortunately most of the times there always one of the two who still hold onto feelings and has to watch the other walk away. That’s when it hurts, bad”

“I’m confused”

“I know, you can’t describe love easily, you have to experience it first hand”

“I’m not sure if I want to or… “ he looked down “if I’m even capable of that “

“That’s totally fine too. Not everybody feels romantic love and there is nothing wrong with that as long as you are ok with that. I just want you to know that it’s a possibility that you could experience in the future, ok?”

He nodded.

“Now…if and when you’ll feel this sentiment, there is also something else that could happen. You could feel this…physical attraction to someone else. It’s more….instinct and natural. I don’t know a lot about Nephilim biology but I guess you work mostly like us so I’m gonna go on a stretch here and tell you about it “ you blushed slightly and took a deep breath “ ok, you know the difference, the physical differences between male and female?”

He blushed furiously and your eyebrow shoot up , so he wasn’t all so clueless.

“…I …saw some of Dean’s strange videos where people…naked people do things…”

“WHAT?….DEAN!” you called and after a bit he entered the kitchen

“What happened?” he stiffened when he saw your glare, you stomped closer to him and hissed

“did you let Jack watch your porn?”

“W-What? Of course not, why are you…” he looked at him and then at you again and his mouth when ‘oh’ “you are giving him the ‘talk’” he smirked, but after your swatted your hand on his arm he went ‘serious’ again. “No I did not let the kid watch porn, he opened my computer and I forgot to close the- uhm…” he stopped babbling when you popped an eyebrow at him. “anyway….I didn’t …he just looked ….I’m gonna go back now “ and he flew the room.

You turned to Jack “tell me what you saw “ and you watched as he looked really uncomfortable “…or not “ you snorted “ let’s do the light version for now and when you’ll have questions you come to me, ok?”

He seemed relieved.

“So that’s what happen when two people love each other they engage in …what we call sex. It’s how humans reproduce. I should add that it’s not something done just out of love, sometimes people feel the need to have these…encounters just out of fun I guess.”

“and every time that happen you create another human?” he asked amazed and embarrassed at the same time.

“that’s where I wanted you….you see, humans don’t have sexual intercourse only to procreate. Sex…sex it’s fun and a really nice way to connect if you do it with someone you love. There are ways in which you can avoid to …contract disease if you don’t know your partner, and to avoid getting someone pregnant if you have sex with a girl. Understand?”

“I guess…”

“It’s also fine if you don’t feel the urge to have sex, it means that you just don’t care for it and that’s ok too. Always do what feels right for you ok?”

He nodded.

You breathed out “I’m so glad I’m done with this “ you said laughing.

“Y/N …are you and Dean close..” he began

“…y-yeah we are….I guess “

“You seem to get along well “

“we do “

“but It’s different than how you both behave with Sam, me and Castiel “

“….err…I wouldn’t know…” you didn’t like this.

“Then… are you two having sex?”

You thought you heard a strangled sound outside the door “uhm…no…why…why are you asking?”

“…you both look how you described being in love is. You always smile at him and Dean seems the happiest since you arrived here. You are always hovering around each other. Also he seem really really overprotective of you and you both had slept together last night”

“…we just fell asleep …anyway…me and Dean…err…”

“Jack, Cass and Sam are looking for you.” Dean broke the tension walking inside at the right moment.

You and Jack looked up at him now that you were sitting on the floor under the sink, he stood up smoothly and thanked you for the information and walked out.

Dean looked down at you smugly “Well that backfired , right?” he reached a hand for you to grab, you took it blushing and he helped you standing up.

“Someone had to do it “ you said pissed “you were out there the whole time right? “

“yep…heard everything. “

“You could have helped me you know”

“nope, you did a bang up job in managing to made sex the less sexiest thing…ever “ he grinned down at you.

“Better than going and discover it by himself on the internet the next day I’ll be out, who knows what it could have found, and I don’t trust you three “  
“You sure you want to go alone tomorrow? …I could come with you” he asked suddenly serious and cupping your cheek with his big warm hand and you leaned into it closing your eyes, your heart throbbed painfully just like you said to Jack.

“It’s just 3-4 hours drive, I can take it ok? “

“Ok…”

You stared at each other and you felt Dean’s hand twitching and his face getting closer, but before he could touch your lips, you dodged them and planted a lingering kiss on his cheek.

“I have to go and being a nerd in my lab to prepare some stuff” you looked at him and stroked his cheek “when I’ll come back tomorrow we’ll talk “. You squeezed his hand and walked out the library to your lab.


	15. one day more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sadly business must go on , little patience my babes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.
> 
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.
> 
> If you have time to post some review it'll be great, just to know how it's doing. I'm having fun writing it and I'd like to know if you too are at reading it

Once the door closed, you laid your forehead against it, your head felt light and you could only hear a buzzing sound.  
Closing your eyes , breathing deeply, you turned, back against the cold wood, one hand came to your face and, with shaky fingers, you touched your lips. You could still feel the warmth and softness of Dean’s, his smell, the way his nose bumped into yours when changing angle, his tongue working magic, his hands on your skin and how they seemed to sneak around your very soul. You felt him on your hands, his hair through your fingers and how his skin tensed and danced under your touch, his arms around you, how wonderful you had fit into them.  
And those muffled moans, you were not ready for those, they just gave you oxygen when you thought you were short of breath. The last kiss you shared, the real last kiss, was almost two years ago in that hotel room, it was sudden, warm, hot, a happy hello and a regretful goodbye, and held no promises .

This kiss, it scared the fuck out of you, it dragged you back at the other fake life you had, you fell right in, too quickly and too easily. That cannot happen, this is reality and you had to always remember it, you slid a hand to your scar.  
You lied before, the flesh still felt tender here enough to be uncomfortable when pressed. It shouldn’t be, it should have been completely healed and physically it was, the tenderness you felt was probably only in your mind, but it was a great way to remember what you lost and that you were now in the real world.  
But that…that was something else.  
You’ll talk, you both had said, and you obviously need to , but right now you can’t be distracted, not now.  
Piking yourself up from the floor, you wobbled to the hanger and slip in your lab coat, and you already felt the cold veil of your duty cover unnecessary distractions.  
“Ok, time to work” you encourage yourself

\----------------------------------------------

You lost track of time when you heard a knock on the door “Come in “.

“Hello Y/N “ 

“Hi Cassie” you said not looking up, still concentrating on the last samples, in the corner on your eyes you saw the tan blur of his coat moving “What it is?”

“ I’m…. just checking on you” you heard a shade of apprehension in his tone.

“I’m not mad at you for telling , really. I trusted you all this time and I still do, I know you have the best intentions towards me.” 

You put down your test tube and turned to him, he was standing awkwardly beside you, hands twitching but same stoic face. Castiel always looked at you straight in the eyes, you always like it and dread it, you always felt exposed to him like this and at the same time you were glad that he could read you so well without you having to say something, it made things easier.  
He studied you again and you touched his shoulder “I’m fine, really”

“you seem troubled…”

“nothing to worry about Cass, really” you squeezed. You saw him relax and he gave you one of his tight lips crooked smile.

“…ok “

“Are you here just to check on me or there is something else?”

He fumbled with his pocket and gave you your phone “You forgot this on the table, It started beeping 10 minutes ago, it seemed important”

You took it from him and unblocked it, scrolling through the emails “oh…the early shipment has arrived” you shrugged off the lab coat “I could need something for tomorrow, I’m going to pick it up “.

Opening the door you found Dean with two coffee mugs in hands, right outside.

“Hi”

“H-hi…I thought you would like a break…” you smiled at him and grabbed the cup from him 

“Thanks…” you took a large sip and he looked at you eager “…you are a fast learner indeed “ another sip and you handed him the mug back “I’ll finish this when I’ll be back “

“Where are you going?” he said perplexed, looking at Castiel that came out the room, you were already down the hall and he scurried behind you.

“I need to pick up some equipment that have just arrived “

“oh…ok let me take you..”

The thought of you two alone in the car made you anxious “oh it’s just down in town, I have arranged for a PO box for the first light shipment”

Dean’s face made an effort to look normal “Dean…it’s only a couple of minutes away, and “ you looked at your phone “it’s almost dinner time, I can bring back food…?”

“ok , if you need help just call “

“yeah yeah daddy “ you said jokingly and regretted it soon after the look he gave you “ehm…yeah so…I-I’m gonna …yes see you later “

 

You were still cursing at yourself while loading the car with the last box, you slammed the car door huffing and took out your phone.

-got everything. What you want for dinner?-

That sounded way to domestic, what the fuck is with you today? The phone buzzed again, that was fast

-anything's fine…don’t call me that ever again in presence of others or I can’t be responsible for what happen-

You almost drop the phone , oh my god. Before you could reply, it buzzed again, this time it was a message from Tony.

-ehi they notified us that you picked up the shipment, call me when you can –

\-------------------------------------------------

After dinner you said goodnight and retreated to your room, you decided to leave around 7 and not being a morning person the sooner you went to sleep the better, and you still had to call Tony. You sat, legs crossed on the bed and compose the number.

“Ehy stranger” he picked up after the first ring.

“how you doing?“ you said in a terrible American accent 

“That was terrible Y/N “ you heard his grin.

“What you wanna know?” 

“just your plans and when can I come and spy on your activities “

“You mean staying glued to my ass for a couple of days while I do my job?”

“that too “

“Tomorrow I have my first two meetings, then I’ve already planned the whole month of trips. Have I mentioned that this country it’s fucking gigantic? Like, I could drive all day and still be in America “

“homesick yet?”

“hell no, I love it here. You know how I love long road trip“

“Yeah I remember… anyway remember to tell me beforehand when to jump on the first flight and where “

“Probably Kansas, but I’ll let you know if something change, yeah?”

“You got it” 

There was a bit of a pause there you two were good friends but you have been something else too and a bit of awkwardness was still lingering.  
He cleared his voice “So…I’ll see you then ?”

“yep, I need to crash now. Goodnight “

“ ’Night “

Once the call ended you heard a knock

“Y/N …can I come in?”

“..Dean…y-yeah sure “

Your heart started beating in your throat painfully when you saw his figure.

“Where you loitering outside my door ?” you asked shifting on the bed to face him. He scratched his head.

“I was about to knock when I heard you talking to your phone so I waited. Was that your friend ?“

“Yeah, he wanted to know when he should book a flight. I at least told him I’m in Kansas, it’s not a problem?”

“Of course not, if you have to meet with him I prefer you do it in the proximity” You watched as he put his hands in his pockets and stood there awkwardly. 

You offered your hand. “What the matter Dean?”

He walked to you and held it squeezing “I…I know we should talk …sooner or later but…”

“…yeah me too “ you said softly, avoiding his gaze and looking down

“You too what?” he said sitting beside you

You squeezed his hand back “…I too want to spend time with you ...now “.

He chuckled and you looked up at him “ we look like two teenagers “ he said and pushed some of your hair behind your ear, and cupped your cheek. You sighed and lean into his touch closing your eyes, you felt his finger pressing and gently pulling you to him.  
You expected the kiss this time, but the moment your lips touched it sent sparks and you felt unprepared. Dean had this effect, you couldn’t feel more naked when he kissed you, you were giving him everything in that moment and he must have felt it because his other hand left yours and cradled the other cheek and deepening the kiss.  
Your hand gripped his shirt in an attempt to keep you grounded.  
God... Dean’s kiss were intoxicating, warm and you felt like your whole self was engulfed in him. You knew , you just knew that you couldn’t never have enough of kissing him.  
When you soon both needed air you still held your face close “Please do me a favour and bring this with you , ok?”

He put something cold and heavy in your hand, you looked down “a gun?...Dean I don-“ you whined looking up at him again but his face stopped you, he looked like he was at war with himself. Dean always took it upon himself the weight of the entire world, always ready to blame himself, so the fact that he was trusting you after this development between you two was huge.  
You swallowed “…alright, I will “ 

He smile relieved that he didn’t had to fight you about it “good “ he said standing up, you hand clutching his “Y/N trust me , you better let go of my hand “ he said bending down, he kissed your collarbone lingering, letting his lips grazing and hot breath lapping at your skin, you inhaled sharply “…you need the sleep “.

When he straight up again, he smiled wickedly at you and closed the door.

\-------------------------------------------

The next morning you filled your travel mug with coffee and dragged the big silver suitcase to the hangar stairs trying to be careful to don’t make too much noise.  
Clearly you failed because you hear hurried footsteps down the hall and a half dressed Dean appeared. Well at least he had the denim on, half clasped so they hung low on his hips, black underwear ….yes,nice. His head was trapped in the white t-shirt.  
You snorted and helped him pulling it down with a yank “Something tells me you just woke up? Did I make too much noises?”

You watched as he rubbed his eyes and passed a hand in his wild bed hair, that was adorable and sexy at the same time, how could that be possible, suddenly you really didn’t want to go anymore but just drag his ass in whatever room was closest and …

“Yeah you woke me up....luckily” he took the travel mug from you and took a sip “were you going to go without saying anything?” 

You were taken aback “I’m sorry I didn’t want to wake anyone, and I’ll be back tonight or even before and I-“

He stopped your babbling with his lips. A feather like coffee scented morning kiss, your heart sang and you wanted to cry of happiness. 

“…thanks “ you said lowering your gaze blushing and biting your lips to prevent the smile that threatened to split your face.

“Here let me help you “ he said grabbing the handle of your trolley and going ahead.

You remained silent until you entered the garage and passed by the Impala, your finger gently grazing the sleek black side of it “Will you ever let me drive it?”. 

You heard Dean laughing “Absolutely not “ while he waited for you at the Castiel pimp car. You walked to him pouting.

“Rude “  
He chuckled while setting the suitcase in the back .

“I’ll convince you someday “ You said opening the driver door and tossing your bag on the other seat “Wait…there no aux ?? “ you groaned.

“nope but you can always listening to a fine collections of cassettes. “ he paused frowning “ you know what cassettes are right?” he said walking around the car to your side. You turned at look a t him, leaning on the car.

“I still used them ? I’m almost 30 not 20, I’m a grown ass woman you know?” 

He smirked and you saw that look breaking on his face “…yeah…” he said low, dark eyes looking you from head to toes and you suddenly felt like he was undressing you. Dammit, this too backfired.

“Dean…it too early in the morning for making me fel- nothing” you stopped not fast enough because his eyes lit up mischievously and he smiled slowly, his pointy canines showing.

“mmm…I’m making you feel what?” he said trapping you, his arms resting either sides of you. You know what? 

You tilted your head up and close enough to almost grazing his lips, you saw him closing his eyes and you smirked

“Like I want to rip your clothes off and ride you on that sleek hood of your car” you whispered.

He eyes snapped open wide and his mouth open, looking down at you, you smirked again and slipped down in the seat, he moved away to let you close the door, sliding down the window you started the car and then looked up at his shocked and turned on face, you pulled down your aviator.

“Don’t do that with me Dean, I can play that game too “ you finger gun pointed at him while the car slowly moved “See ya “.

Looking back in the rear mirror you saw him, hands on his hips, looking down shaking his head.


	16. LGDTB 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's  
> Get  
> Down  
> To  
> Business 
> 
> part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.
> 
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.
> 
> If you have time to post some review it'll be great, just to know how it's doing. I'm having fun writing it and I'd like to know if you too are at reading it

Once on the road you quickly got bored with the radio stations and carefully fished from the cassettes selection, one after the other they were all classic rock, some you didn’t know, others sent you down a memory road you forgot, even the action of using those was nostalgic.... like the sound when it was time to flip the side.  
Thanks to that the drive went faster and soon you found yourself slowing down along a dusty side road, who led to a little house just outside the city. It didn’t look particularly creepy or unsafe but you felt the weight of the gun in your bag more clearly.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Not even 2 minute after you sent the text that you saw Dean’s number on your screen

“hiya “

“hey, how it went? Any problems?”

“Nope, none and it went…ok,I guess, you were not joking about the wary thing. But once I showed the kind of toys we could send they suddenly warmed up. Gosh you Americans sure like your guns"

“I still didn’t see any of those toys,you know?”

You giggled “Oh you’ll see all my toys when I’ll be back…that came out wrong ...”

“…or incredibly right?”

“don’t..” you swallowed “ don’t do that voice “

“what voice ? “ he asked lowering his voice a bit more

“…you are a cruel , cruel person Dean “ you chuckled “ Listen…I need to eat something and then I have the next one, ah! I have some new contacts too, so maybe I’ll go check those too. Call you later"

The rest of the day went fast, after the initial anxiety the rest came easily. 

Yes, some of the hunters were wary and suspicious, others pretty arrogant, some surprised you by having called friends over like a housewifes at a tupperware party, all of them offered you beers and beers aaand beers again. The best thing you could do now was to wait for the alcohol to wear off with lots of terrible diner coffee, you texted Dean to warn him you’ll be a bit late, without the 'I’m tipsy as hell and better if I don’t drive right now' news.  
You sighed heavily and leaned into the booth seat , making the cheap leather squeak under you, you phone’s tune blasted off in the quiet empty diner, without opening your eyes you closed the call, grateful for the peace restored.  
Not two second later it rang again, groaning you peeled yourself from the sticky leather and answered 

“What?!”

“Woah…”

“ah…sorry Dean…” you massaged your temples “something happened?”

“…I should ask you that “

“why?” 

“your last text “ he paused, fumbling with his phone “ it was just a bunch of emojis, the one with the crazy eyes and tongue out”

“….”

“Y/N ?”

“I’m…I’ve stopped for….dinner yes…dinner"

“…it’s barely 5 p.m..”

“…I definitely knew that “

“wait…are….are you drunk?”

“…nnnno?”

“…”

“… they kept offering me beer !!"

“son of a bitch, you are drunk “ you heard his tone a mix between a worried one and trying not to laugh.

“… it’s wearing off already, I’ll eat something and in an hour I’ll be on the road home “

“…” he paused and you chewed your lips nervously, you heard him sigh “if I didn’t know that you can take care of yourself I would speed there right this minute…” he said softly.

You smiled as a warm feeling hugged you “ I’ll bring you pie “ 

“ you better “ you could hear his smile in his voice and you suddenly itched to race to the bunker right then and bury yourself in his arms.

“I’ll be hom-at the bunker soon”

“I’ll wait for you”

“…”

“…”

“Are we doing the ‘no, you put down the phone first’ ?” he chuckled 

“no, we are doing the ‘ let’s both close the call on three’ and neither will do it” 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

You almost jumped out the car when you finally parked inside the bunker garage, hastily grabbing you things you marched down the corridor, straight to the lab to put down what was left. You were checking the inventory to mark what to restock when a gentle knock startled you.

Dean was leaning on the door frame “we need to work on those senses “ , you smiled back and turned your attention to the list again not really seeing it, hiding your eagerness to jump in his arms.

“Where’s my pie?” he asked , his voice closer behind you. 

“Forgot about it “ you chewed on the pencil, trying to hide the grin when you heard his disappointed grunt . You turned around, he was closer than you thought, and you pointed at the plastic bag with the diner’s logo on. “I trust apple pie it’s okay?” His eyes lit up but he gave just a quick glance at the bag , his attention was on you.  
He grabbed your hand with the pencil and lowered, you were now chewing on your lips

“so….I know you said we’ll talk once you came back but if you are too tir-“

“oh god no, I would like to actually sleep well tonight thank you very much.” You interrupt him “ we should definitely talk now, right now “

“…agree “ he grinned and eyed the pie again “ maybe we could …”

“…there are plastic forks in there too “

\------------------------------------

“Wait!” 

Dean’s fork stopped mid-air and he looked at you startled “…before you put that in your mouth, if you do one of your sinful groans of pleasure I’m gonna smack you hard or so help me God “ 

Dean smiled lewdly and took a bite, his restrain fell, eyes closed as he raised both fists, shaking them happily. 

You stared at him smiling “ sometimes I ask myself if that’s just your cute quirk or if I should be concerned about your blood sugar level…”

“…don’t be a Sam , Y/n” he said still chewing.

You were both sitting on the floor between two counter, backs against the cold panels facing each other, his legs forced crossed, yours slightly bent. Relaxed you laid your head against the counter and kept looking at him while you ate.

“what? “ he asked scrubbing his face with his hand “do I have pie on my face?” 

You shook your head smiling “ nah you are just hella cute “, he made a disgusted- bashful face

“how many times do I need to tell you not to call me cute, that’s my job” he said pointing a you with his fork.

“…I don’t know, maybe I picked up the habit from the coma dream” you said offering an opening for the ‘talk’ while picking at your food.

He was silent for a bit , then he put down the mostly finished pie and folded his arms on his lap “…you are worried I’ll not live up to that Dean?” he asked softly.

Your head snapped up “…how can you say that?!” flinching at your snappy tone you offered an apologetic look at him. Lowering your gaze on your fidgeting hands you took a long breathe, you needed to get this out anyway.

“…I…there is a reason the Djinn choose to show me that, Dean. It’s really not a secret that I liked you, we...uhm we both liked each other, I assumed, by how we said goodbye before you went back to your country…” you paused to peak at him and he gave you a little nod while scratching his head

“...so... I was not surprised being thrown into that. What…what surprised me was…” you looked down again , what you were going to say was not easy and his eyes were burning into yours and you couldn’t take it anymore.

“oh…Dean…..I tried…I tried so hard to not get swept away…so hard. But in the end I couldn’t fight it anymore, it all felt so real…too real and I…..I …” you gulped down the lump that was blocking your throat, Dean silently slid across the floor and grabbed your shaking hands, you gripped back as to anchoring you to him. Biting your lips you looked up at him again.

"…that’s why everything else happened. I knew it was fake but my feelings weren’t. I…Dean…I didn’t only liked you… I completely fallen in love with you”.

You felt his entire body frozen through his hand, his eyes widened.

Letting out a shaky breath you looked down “but it was all fake…I guess…my fear right now is…”

“You are afraid that those feelings for …fake me will invalidate whatever you could feel with me now ”

You nodded looking away “…fake you was a perfect you…I never had any chances “ your voice broke and you let out a shaky laugh. Dean didn’t said anything until you felt his warm hand cupping your cheek and turning your face to look at him, his face unreadable.

“I can’t fully understand what’s going on in that pretty little head of your…” he kissed your forehead 

“...but if there is… “ he kissed the little tear that started to roll down your cheek, “...one thing that I’m sure of… “ he kissed your nose,“…is that I am very very far from being perfect” your eyes locked.

“…and anyway you didn’t know me so well at the time so the Djinn had to work on just a bunch of days of memories right?” you nodded sniffling “…so it just gave you a bad copy of a generic very handsome hallmark male character" he chuckled “think about it, was there something off? Even a little bit…?”

You thought for moment and then something stood up “…actually…you always listened to me. We never had a fight…it was all too perfect"

“…see? “ “…you were totally not a pain in the ass”

“hey! “

You laughed sniffling and dabbing your damp eyes with your shirt’ sleeve, leaning on him you put your other hand and forehead over his heart.

“is there something else?

“aren’t you mad?....I mean, shouldn’t you feel like….violated?”

“what?!....y/n you were the one violated are you kidding me ? besides..:” he said pulling you back to stare at you “I’m mad at other me for enjoying things I didn’t…yet “ he said lowering his voice, hitting you exactly where you needed. 

You grabbed his shirt and pulled him to you. He made a surprised sound, which soon turned into a moan as your tongue found its way into his mouth.

Pressing your body to him, you deepened the kiss and Dean’s hand slid down to your back, warmth spreading into your skin made you sigh. Sliding your arms around his neck, you crawled on his lap, straddling him. Your lips found their way down his jaw, he hasn't shaved yet, you noticed and his scruff grazed your skin deliciously, a shiver run down your spine as his hands gripped your waist under the shirt and his breath hitched when you nibbled at his ear.

“Y/N…” he was panting slightly 

“shhh…” you whispered, lowering your hips on his.

“…wait…” he began. But nope, not this time mister, now you just wanted him…bad.

“No….enough is enough ,Dean. We needed to talk, we talked ….now" you said rolling your hips slowly and he squeezed his eyes biting his lips “ now I need this, I need you….” you lifted his shirt,scratching gently his back from the middle, slowly down his lower back and you felt his skin ripple and muscle quiver under your fingers.

He open kissed your throat, your sensitive skin felt the softness and plumpness of his lips and your eyes shut in pleasure “…ah…” while torturing with that he murmured between kisses.

“Let…let go… “ and he started nudge you to climb off him but you clung to him.

“Don’t you fucking dare “ you hissed, pressing down so hard that you felt him twitch under the denim fabric, the fact that you could feel it through the jeans made your mouth suddenly very dry.

“I meant ….” He said groaning “ let go so I can toss your ass on my damn bed"

Right there and right now were fine to you but he seemed very eager to do things right that you automatically comply and stood up, looking down at him you suddenly felt naked again.  
He was sitting, his legs sprawled on the floor, shirt dishevelled, bed hair, pink lips and dark eyes, you licked your lips. He moved to a kneeling position and wrapped his arms around your thighs, they slid up and unbuttoned your jeans, never leaving your eyes he slowly opened the fly. His gaze was burning , and suddenly everything on your skin felt uncomfortably hot and needed to get the fuck off you.  
Lifting your shirt , he pressed a sloppy kiss just above your underwear line. A needy moan escaped your lips as his tongue repeated the gesture and your hands flew on his shoulders to steady yourself.  
He smiled against your skin and jumped on his feet, pressing you to the counter behind you kissing and sucking on your lips until you knees really gave out. 

He scooped you up and you locked your legs around him, his hands wrapped around your thighs, your face buried into the crook of his neck where you occasionally sucked just to hear him cursing and speeding up down the hall.

You didn’t even noticed when you arrived at his room until you heard him kicking the door open and you giggled.

“At least I’m not the only one impatient “ you said looking down on him, he smiled sheepishly, eyes shining and pointed canines. 

“ Shut up “ he said closing the door again with his foot.


	17. LGDTB part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok this chapter has sexy time, hey....it’s nothing scandalous because I’m not as good as other to write very filthy, very hot things, but I try to do what I’m comfortable with, and this is it.  
> Maybe I'll go heavy in the future, I'm still trying to understand better my writing style , so I'm experimenting.  
> anyway....enjoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.
> 
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.
> 
> If you have time to post some review it'll be great, just to know how it's doing. I'm having fun writing it and I'd like to know if you too are at reading it

Once the door was shut, Dean spun around and pushed you against it, the pressure of his body and the way you were positioned made you feel exactly how much he wanted you.

You gasped at the wave of electricity through your body as he attacked your neck with his lips and his hands took their sweet time slowly sliding from your thighs to your lower back where they locked you in place.

Your hands, instead, kept wandering, desperately gripping his shirt, sneaking under it , sliding up and down his arms, reaching his head, passing through his hair and grazing his jaw.  
Sensing your restlessness, he paused to look at you.

“Y/N….do, do you want this or…?” he asked softly, his breath coming hot and quick.

You snapped out of your haze and looked confused at him “What?...of course I….why are you asking?”

He let you slide down and smiled weakly, his eyes searching yours “you seem…a bit troubled…”. 

“you bet your ass I’m troubled” you grinned nervously “have you seen yourself ?” you grabbed the hem of his T-shirt and got rid of that, pushed him back to the centre of the room and pointed at him up and down “all of that is…” you closed your eyes and quickly crossed yourself and joined hands in prayer.

“What the hell are you doing ?”

“I’m thanking God for the gift I’m about to consume “ you said struggling to not laugh “thank you God for I am blessed “, you failed and finished with a snort when Dean hauled you off the floor and throw a laughing you on the bed.

He was suddenly on top, most of his weight off you, his face scrunching trying not to laugh “Damn it Y/N way to ruin the mood “

“….did I?” you said softly tracing his lips with your finger and down his chest “feel my pulse Dean …” he gently raised his finger, pressing them right under your jaw.

You watched as his eyes widened at how fast your heart was beating “I’m not troubled…I’m scared, excited, nervous…frankly really horny right now, but mostly… “ you said cradling his face in your hands and bringing him down for a kiss “ …mostly… I’m incredibly happy”, his eyes sparkled and you smiled. 

“Now, Dean Winchester….” you smirked “...make me forget fake you” , you saw as his face changed to his smug grin.

“oh hell yeah” he said before crashing his lips on yours in a hungry kiss.

Kissing Dean was great, being kissed senseless by Dean was even better. 

Your body reacted even before your mind could process what was happening and everything that was between your skin and his, was getting in your way. Your started to squirm under him, your hands sneaking down his chest, your fingers curling around the belt hoops bringing him down on you, desperate to find some friction.

He purred, and covered your hands with his, helping you unclasping the belt , he lifted himself, knees between your legs and slowly…very slowly slipped the belt off. 

Your eyes followed it when he let it fall on the floor “…I have some ideas for that …” you said breathless slowly shifting your gaze to him. He lifted his eyebrow and released a cocky smile.

“Maybe next time” he said slipping his fingers under your shirt, lifting it up and off, you stopped his hand that was going behind you and guided it to the front of your bra, where the clasp was.

You heard him growl when he opened the bra like a present, and you felt this rush of liquid lava pooling between your legs, you wanted to squeeze them at the sensation but Dean was already nibbling and kissing every inch of the new skin he uncovered, and your mind crashed when you felt one of your nipple being engulfed in wet heat.

Your back arched as a shockwave of pleasure ripple through every cell of your body, this was better….this was already ten times better than that blue bastard could have ever fabricated. 

While he was working wonder up, his hand slipped into your jeans and slightly brushed you over the thin soaked material, your hips buckled involuntary and you moaned loudly, gripping his arm.

“Oh my god Dean” you exhaled. He gave you another slow stroke with just the right amount of pressure and hitting just the right places and you fell back, raising your hips.

He followed you, his free arm under your waist, he kissed you slowly now, leisurely and deep, you felt him shift and next thing you know his hand slowly slid under your panties. Your breath hitches when his fingers glided over your folds and he groaned into the kiss.

“mmm” he murmured ,lips ghosted over yours , his warm breath lapping at your skin “you are already like this and I didn’t even started “ he said and with a swirl of his wrist you cried out ,pushing down into his touch.

“Dean…” you panted against his lips “don’t torture me “, he chuckled while shifting to kiss your neck, his finger giving no sign to listened to you.

“I won’t” he slipped in a finger .

“you….” you gasped, sizing his face “I don’t fucking believe y- aaah” he curled it, touching something somewhere that you didn’t even believed you had, and saw stars “good god what was that?”.

He looked at you surprised for a moment and then the smug face came back in full power. 

Gently pulling out of you, he started to slid down your chest, leaving behind hot, open mouthed kisses. 

Tugging at your jeans, you lifted your hips to help him remove them and he did the same with his, you barely had time to let your eyes wonder. Kneeling between your legs, his hand sliding up your thighs leaving a burning trail behind them, he grabbed your hips, dragging you to him, your calves locking behind him.  
You circled his neck with your arms when he pulled you up to him, his arms engulfing you and his head buried in your chest, resuming the work from before.

Groaning in frustration you searched some friction, with a roll of your hips you gained his attention for enough time to grab his face and kiss him.

“Dean…I waited enough” you said nibbling at his bottom lip while grazing his back and rubbing yourself against him. His hands grabbed your hips, almost painfully and guided your movements.  
You could feel him through the thin fabric and you bit your lips, that alone was almost enough to send you over the edge. God this man….

Dean Winchester know how to please, he knows how to touch a woman, he knows how to read a woman’s body, so he knew, he knew all too well what he was doing.  
He dropped you on your back and helped you out of that last annoying piece of clothing and, instead of crawling on top of you, he grabbed you by the ankle and pulled you to the edge of the bed. Your heart skipped a bit when you catch up on what he was going to do and you almost forgot to breathe as he smirked at you before kneeling in front of you and pull your thighs on his shoulders.

“…fuck” was the only sensed word that came out of you for an indefinite amount of time.

Dean and his beautiful mouth were everywhere and you could only lose yourself to the sensations that he was giving you.

He was lapping , caressing and sucking merciless, quickly pulling you apart and building you up, teasing you and enjoying it. You could hear it, you could hear him groaning as your juices coated his lips and as your walls welcomed his tongue, between your moans and swearing god knows what and in what language , English ? I don’t know her.

You started to grip whatever you could find and you found his hand, keeping you in place. You gripped it almost desperately and he lifted his eyes, locking on yours. His expression dark and hungry and a flicking of his tongue were enough to made you cried out his name as you came.

He kept watching you in wonders while working you through it, as your legs stopped shaking and your arched back fall on the mattress. You laid spent and buzzing with your eyes closed, your hand trembling in his, tugged weakly and he crawled back, beside you.

You felt him drawing circles on your hips, as he watched you catch your breath.

“I’m sorry “ you murmured.

“For what ?” he asked against your sensitive neck skin.

“I…didn’t last long “

“…that’s a compliment I like” he chuckled, pulling back his head to look at you.

You signed deeply and opened your eyes, blushing at his heated gaze. Time to wipe out that smug face you said to yourself.

You kissed him as you hand explored his chest, going down painfully slowly, and you knew he started to grew frustrated when he tried to dominate the kiss. You let him, you had other parts that needed your attention.  
Finally, your fingers found the elastic band of his boxer and skipped past it, Dean let out a displeased sound and you giggled into the kiss.

You palmed him through the cotton material, and your mouth went dry, losing the rhythm of the kiss...well fuck…he was now his turn to laugh.

As to shut him up you suddenly sneaked under the band and gripped him, he gasped in your mouth breaking the kiss. Never losing the rhythm, you used your body to roll him onto his back, he guided your head with both hands to kiss him hard just to break the kiss again when you sped up, panting your name with his eyes shut while you lost yourself into watching him falling apart, something stirred inside you.

That wasn’t enough, lost Dean was a vision, always so smug and commanding , watching him squirming under your touch was intoxicating. 

You gave him another long kiss, rolling your tongue on his lips, and then you slid down his body making sure, after every inch, to let him know where you were. Reaching right under his navel, your other hand gently scratching down the same path, you heard a soft whine and felt something hot and smooth twitching on your neck skin. Smiling wickedly you looked up when you closed your lips down on him.

His hips buckled and a low groan followed by some cuss words just gave you the reassuring that what were you doing was more than right. Your head bobbed up and down, in time with the hollowing of your cheeks, slow and careful to give everything you could. 

Definitely doing something good, as his hand was suddenly in your hair tugging, when you flicked your tongue on a specific place, you made a strangled sound. He retreated it quickly “…ah..sorry “ he breathed out , but you stopped it, guiding it where it was before, looking at him, drunk with lust, while taking him deeper. He rolled his eyes falling back on the pillow.

“Fuck Y/N …”

Changing the rhythm you had him painting and tugging desperately at your hair, you swirl your tongue near the tip, while your hand worked from the base, and he stopped you with both hands. You released him with a pop and looked at him with your hair wild, lips red and swollen.

“ you are going to make me useless if you keep that up. Come here “ he whispered.

You crawled back up, but before you could do anything he flipped you, his weight gone just for the time for his underwear to join yours on the floor somewhere. He was on you a second later and you opened up for him, supporting his weight on his forearms, he leaned to the side, trying to open up the drawer.

“what are you doing?” you asked planting kisses down his neck,

“I should have some condoms here somewhere “ he said urgently.

You gripped his arm “ I’m on the pill, just ….come here right now “

“...but …”

“my god….shut up and kiss me” you said grabbing his face and thrust your hips to meet his, you let him know exactly how much your body needed him. He growled and kissed you deeply, his hands caressing your sides, down to your waist and hips, he grabbed you keeping you down while shifting position.

When he sank into you, burying himself deeply inside. You both moaned and stilled, your eyes were shut tightly, lost. 

Dean’s hand cradled your face “look at me” he commanded softly, you did, feeling dizzy at how he was looking at you, so completely different and new…fake Dean was already dead and buried.

Reading something in your eyes he kissed you, starting to move slow and steady, torturing you with every thrust.

You were already drowning in pleasure as his movements became erratic and sloppy, his hot lips murmuring into your ears as you tried to match his rhythm and pressing yourself to him as close as you could. 

“…Dean…I’m….” you mumbled incoherently feeling closer and closer, blood buzzing into your ears.

He picked you up again so you were straddling him, the angle making him burying himself even deeper, your nails pushing into his shoulders .

“take it all baby “ he purred as his fingertips digging into your thighs as you settle into a desperate rocking motion, he gave you the control and with few more rolling of your hips the world exploded.  
You clenching around him dragged out his orgasm too and he sank his teeth in your shoulder, whimpering.

You went limp, laying your head on his, you cradled him in your arms breathing hard. He splay his hands on your back, keeping you close and kissing your collarbone.

Once the shockwaves stopped you exhaled deeply and stretched back to look at him, you cleared your voice…”that was….”

“yeah “ he agreed, he stretched his neck to kiss you again, laying your bodies on the bed, you winced when he slipped out of you, already missing the connection, he covered both with the blanket 

“So…” he started looking down on you “how’s fake me doing ?” 

You rolled and curled into his chest, his arms keeping you tight against him.

“Who..?” you smiled against his skin.


	18. the domestic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well well well .  
> I don't know how many of you are still gonna be on board of this now that the "main problem" has been taken care of but if you are reading this ...hiya thanks for staying !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.
> 
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.
> 
> If you have time to post some review it'll be great, just to know how it's doing. I'm having fun writing it and I'd like to know if you too are at reading it

You woke up startled, air deprived and in cold sweat.  
'Not again' you groaned internally, a pair of arms tightened around you.

“Y/N?...” Dean's sleepy voice called you confused.

“…sorry I woke you “ you sat up on the edge of the bed, gathering your hair into a quick messy bun to cool off. Dean’s hand rubbed your back, shifting closer.

“talk to me “

You turned to him smiling bitterly “ it was just a nightmare, I’m okay”

“about?”

“I don’t know “ 

“Y/N…”

Your cupped his cheek with your hand, “I really don’t, Dean. I can’t know. Cass made it possible that I wouldn’t remember if I ever had nightmares or dreams about that time. It’s okay, I’m okay"  
Dean’s jaw clenched and you kissed it softly “stop thinking that it’s your fault”. 

Your eyes fell on the rest of him. Bed hair, after sex glow and just a blanket barely covering his lower half. He caught you staring and smirked.

“Like what you see?”

You smirked back, turning to him completely, your hand sliding to his chest, pushing him back down, you followed. Both signed when your lips met in a chaste kiss that lasted probably less than Dean’s purity pledge.

“Yeah “ you said breathless “as a matter of fact I do like it“. His hand pulled you down again, you fell on him and ...GROOOWL

“…”

“…”

“Was that me or you” he asked surprised

“…that…was me….I didn’t really eat a proper meal yesterday. What time is it anyway?”, you asked propping your chin on his chest, in the bunker’s quarters there was no natural light so it was impossible to know if it was night or day.

“um barely 7” 

“should….should we make breakfast? Sam’s probably already up”

“Actually” his hand groped your ass, hard, and you yelped “I was thinking something else” . You giggled and kissed him softly, as if you gave him the good to go, he flipped you over, and kissed you hard.  
He was going to repeat the great performance of the night before when your stomach protested again.

“…” his head fell on your shaky with laughter chest and he snorted “ breakfast “

“breakfast “

\-----------------------------------------------------------

You quickly put on one of his plaid shirt, swimming in it, while you picked up your clothes and he watched you smugly from the bed.

“..you are certainly enjoying the show Dean, thanks for the help…where the hell did you threw my shirt?” you huffed, bending down, Dean’s head following your movement as his lips scrunched. 

"Stop looking at my ass “ you said as you opened the door to peak outside. “Okay, the road is clear “ you turned to him, only to find him walking to you in all his naked glory. “…”

“what?”

“I’m trying so hard right now to not look down….so hard” you bit your lips trying not to smile, keeping your eyes locked on his. He smirked and pulled you to him to kiss you, grabbing your ass again.   
Before you could reciprocate, he slapped it, pushing you out his room 

“I’ll wake up Sam if he’s still sleeping and call Jack. We’ll wait for you in the kitchen” he said winking before closing the door in your face.

“…assbutt” you muttered

“I heard that!”

\-----------------------------------------------------

Fresh out of the shower and in new clothes you trotted down the hallway to the kitchen, you mourned the loss of that cosy plaid shirt that smelled of Dean, but better avoid getting Sam choked or even worse, having to endure the teasing, at least for the time being.  
As you entered the kitchen, you were greeted by a very domestic view.   
Dean, with a grey t-shirt and washed out denims, fumbling at the stoves with a kitchen rag over his shoulder, Sam in gym gear sitting and pouring coffee into the mugs, with an apple in his mouth. Jack, was sitting patiently and when he saw you, he smiled brightly and , bless his soul, got up to give you his seat.

“Good morning Y/N! “ 

“ ‘Morning Jack, please sit down, I need to stretch my aching old muscles “

“Why ? did you have a workout session last night ?” 

You head snapped to Dean who was filling plates with eggs and bacon trying not to laugh “…No …Dean…I think I PULLED a muscle while sleeping “ you said between your teeth, welcoming the hot cup of coffee Sam handed you.

“so…Y/N “ Sam started grabbing your attention “ I didn’t hear you come back yesterday, how did it go?”

“I got suspicious looks, sceptical looks, lecherous looks, I got names , I got sales and I got drunk. I guess it went well “

“…okay…I guess “ he snorted “when’s the next trip?”

“soon, a day or two. This time, if Dad let me… “ you said giving the stink eye at Dean who choked on his eggs “ I’ll start with the new one near New Orleans and then those two in Florida. It’s still not too hot around here, I’ll cross out those first so I don’t cook myself this summer”

“I guess you have it under control then, let us know if you’ll need anything” Sam got up and placed his plate in the sink “ well I’m out, later guys “ 

“Jack do you have anything to do this morning?” you asked, taking Sam’s seat.

“ I don’t think so"

“drive lesson? I don’t have anyth-OUCH!” something bumped into your shin, you looked at Dean “what?”

“you want to give the kid’s driving lessons?” he hissed between his teeth, as if Jack couldn't hear him.

“I promised him, and this afternoon I have to work on the samples”

“But –“

“I’d like that” Jack smiled and you looked at Dean triumphantly, biting the strip of bacon.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------

“Anyway, where’s Cassie?”

“angel radio went on-line again “

“Case?”

“We still don’t know”

“umm ok , Jack are you done ?” you asked and he nodded handing you his plate “Great , let’s go “ you said chirping. Dean’s hand caught your wrist.

“mm Jack go ahead , I need to speak to Y/N” he nodded and exit the room. You rolled your eyes and turned to face Dean.

“I’m not gonna fight you on-mmmpf” he suddenly trapped you against the table, kissing you deeply, your hands fisting his shirt and his in your damp hair.

He tugged gently at them to guide your head back and you looked at him with hazy eyes and laboured hot breath “God you are infuriating"

You snorted softly and, closing the distance to grazing his lips, you whispered “…workout session, really?”

He shrugged and shut you up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Where are Jack and Y/N?” 

“Driving lesson “ Dean answered grumpy while scanning he police bulletin, Sam eyebrow shot up looking at the mess on the desk. 

“Case?” he asked walking up to Dean, rubbing a towel on his shower wet hair.

“Maybe”   
Sam peeked at the papers scattered, shifting through them. “Dude..” he smirked, Dean lifted his eyes puzzled. “Why are you specifically looking into Louisiana’s news ?”

Dean snatched the paper from his brother hands, “I’m not”

“ do I need to remind you that I perfectly know your I-got-laid face? “ he said plopping down to the chair across Dean, picking up another paper.

“…you want to help or not?” 

“ sure “ Sam chuckled behind the newspaper.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pressing your fingers on the bridge of your nose, you called out “We are back”

“library !” “here!” the brothers answered back.

“Before we come in, I need to ask you to not freak out. Especially you Dean.”

They looked at each other confused, then they saw you, Jack right behind you, coming in. Dean’s eyes widened in shock 

“What the hell happened?”, he was in your face in a flash, warm hands tilting your head up.

“It’s nothing Dean “ his gaze fell on Jack behind you, his mortified face smeared with some dried blood, a bloody tissue pressed to his hairline “Jack?”

Gently removing his hands from your face , you tugged at them and his eyes were on yours again “ It’s not his fault , don’t freak out”.

“What happened, Y/N ?” Sam asked handing you a tissue, you used it to dab your nose.

“Jack got scared when some animal crossed the road and he slammed the brakes, Nephilim strength and all….my face hit the dashboard and his forehead hit the steering wheel. My nose is still bleeding because I’m human. It’s fine , it doesn’t even hurt anymo-UGH “

Dean had pressed the point of your nose with his finger and the sudden sharp pain made you tear up. “It’s not broken at least “ he said clenching his jaw, you grabbed his arm , looking at him with pleading eyes.

He exhaled softly and looked behind you at Jack, who was nervously avoiding his gaze “Kid, you alright? “

“yes…it doesn’t hurt anymore…Y/N I’m so sorry “ 

“pfff it’s nothing! …look “ you said bumping your shoulder with his “ it’s dangerous to break suddenly like that, and we were lucky we were on a deserted road. But you did it to avoid an animal” you winked at him “I do that too…when I can…” you smiled reassuring and pried the blood soaked tissue from his hands and turned to the boys “I’m gonna go wash this mess off"

Dean made a move to come with you but you nodded to Jack and Sam who was patting him on his shoulder “he needs you right now, go be papa “ you said grinning and walked to your room. Dean watched as you lifted your head up again and quickly put Jack’s tissue in your pocket, but didn’t think much of it as the task to reassuring the most powerful being in the universe fell on him and his brother now.

\--------------------------------------------------

Confused you looked down at your gloves covered hands.

“What the…”

Without noticing, you had put the tissue with Jack’s blood on it, in a sterile envelope and you had prepared several labelled falcon test tubes on a rack, each with a piece of bloodied tissue inside.  
Wobbling you stepped back.  
What …what happened?   
You heard a buzzing behind you, the centrifuge had finished its cycle. 

“When did I ..? “ Something wasn’t right, you remembered saying to Dean to look after Jack and then…nothing. You made an effort and felt a sharp pain, your grabbed your head, in that moment you heard knocking.

“Yes?” you shrugged off the lab coat and the gloves.

“Y/N ? you alright?” 

“Sam ! “ your body bolted to the door, opening it a bit, you squeezed in the tight space and closed it again behind you “Yeah, the bleeding already stopped, what’s up?”

“It’s been almost an hour since you disappeared, Dean didn’t find you in your room so we were looking for you”

“Ah yes, I thought to gain some time in the lab , so this afternoon I’ll have more time to laze around. “

“…oh okay…well, there are some sandwiches , if you are hungry “

“Famished “ wow time sure flew while you were preparing the samples for the next trip.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“Found her in the lab “ Sam announced entering the library, you trotting behind him trying to match his pace.

“I should have known you were nerding “ Dean scoffed, throwing a wrapped sandwich at you. You weren’t ready and you made it juggling between your hands trying to not let it fall, and failing miserably. Clearing your throat you quickly scoop it up the floor, huffing your hair out of the way, straighten up.

“wow “ both brother said together.

“….shut up “ you hissed back “where’s Jack?” you asked sitting down.

“Moping in his room “ Dean said chewing

You made an unhappy sound, Sam scoffed “He’s okay Y/N , he wasn’t hungry and wanted to finish a series he started last night”

“What time do you want to leave for Louisiana ?”

“…I didn’t think of it yet, why?” 

Dean squirmed in his seat, casually balancing the beer bottle on his knee “Oh…nothing just…you know… asking” . Sam hid a knowing smile.

“Dean’s fund a case in new Orleans “ he blurted out , taking a bite from his sandwich, and watching Dean panicking scowl at him, pleased with himself.

“oh ?” 

“…yeah some vamps, nothing fancy. Probably just some poor bastards who got turned during Mardi Gras “ he looked nervously at you “ so I was thinking…I don’t know …maybe..” 

“He’ll give you a ride “ Sam finished for him.

“Yeah well …it’s the same journey…”

“…such a coincidence , right?” you snorted smiling “alright , alright. Can I ride shotgun for at least the first hours?” you asked Sam.

“Oh I’m not coming “ he grinned “ I’ll stay here in case Cass comes back from heaven with news“

“right… cool “ you scowled at Dean who just winked at you over his beer and you had to hide your smile behind your food.

“god you two are embarrassing “ Sam whispered, neither of you heard, too busy eye-fucking.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

The afternoon passed with you closed into the lab and Sam and Dean teaching Jack how to care for firearms and sharpen the machetes for the vamps job.  
After dinner Cass came back without news for now, saying he’ll try again the next day.

“Y/N ...your nose…” he squinted at you, face closing in. You had developed a bruise and it started to hurt more during the day, he touched your forehead with two fingers and suddenly you felt energy tingling through your body to your face, the pain a long gone memory.

You widen your eyes, touching your nose and looking at the boys open mouthed, they dismissed you smirking.

“Soooo drinking night?” you asked patting the boys on their shoulders “Can we bring Jack out to enjoy life instead of being secluded in this hole?” 

“I’m not sure it’s a –“ Dean started

“Great , I’ll go get it “ and you were already down the corridor . You knocked at his door and opened it. Jack was laying on his stomach in front of the computer, completely absorbed. Perfect visual of you during college.

You shook his arm and he looked at you startled “Y/N …your nose…is better”

“Cassie angelic fingers….that came out wrong, anyway change clothes, we are going out to drink”

“why do I have to change?” 

“because you are wearing a star wars T-shirt , which is great , but here “ you said picking up a white t-shirt and the camel jacket laying on the chair “put these on and meet the others “.

Moments later you found them waiting for you, you opted for a simple casual skater dress, a cropped denim jacket, biker boots and your perfect shade of matte red lipstick , the one that you’ll need holy water to rub it off. Your hair kept in a side braid and some strands framing your face.

“Did you even change? “ you asked looking at them, aside from Cass ,who had his own thing going on with the trench coat, and Jack, the brothers were...well they looked like always.

“Of course I changed shirt, see?” Dean said pointing at his red shirt, which was actually …pretty hot “Sam even brushed his hair, he’ll scare the ladies away with those luscious mane “ he grinned, Sam bitchfaced.

“Sure….or maybe they’ll come onto you and you won’t know which to choose “ 

Dean’s smile dropped and he looked at you nervously. 

\----------------------------------------------------

“Wow…this is busy “ you shouted over the noise of talking people, and music. You saw an empty table in a corner and dragged Jack there with you, the others following. Sam and Dean took your orders and went to the counter.

“So…everything’s ok so far?” you asked Jack 

“It’s noisy, but I like it. There’s a lot of people “

“It’s gonna be ok Jack, you’ve made a lot of progress. It’s unlikely you’ll hurt someone”

“Geez thanks Cass “ 

Later into the night, Dean went to hustle at the pool tables to gain some money dragging Cass with him thanks to his poker face , Sam vanished somewhere, you hoped with that brunette you saw before making eye contact. You and Jack stayed at the table watching the scene.

“Having fun?” you mused, slouching on your seat and looking at him.

“Yes, this is fun “ He smiled sweetly.

The alcohol started to have its effects half an hour ago and you still had to finish the third round, you were growing weak at drinking.

“Dean’s made a friend “  
Your ears perked, and your eyes searched him. They landed on this cute blonde girl, who was clearly flirting the fuck out of him. You were not the jealous type and you knew Dean was also a nice person so chatting was nothing to worry about and he clearly wasn’t affected but damn …you bit your inner cheek.

“That he did “ you said bitterly, shifting your eyes on the people who were dancing to some folk-country song. “Ehy Jack...have you ever danced?” without waiting for an answer you dragged him by his arm into the crowd.

“I don’t know how “ he shouted over the music 

“I don’t know either “ you laughed back “ let’s just copy the others “ . You grabbed his hands and watching other couples you started to get the rhythm. It looked like something you often saw in America’s country hallmark films, fast, jumpy and fun. Jack was stiff like a pole and you had not few problems to make him melt a bit, but half an hour in and you both were dancing, horribly, but Jack was having fun.  
You called a break when he stepped on your toe for the fifth time and moved to the edge of the dance floor and clapped your hands with the other bystanders.

“ ’s that your girl?” you heard some guy questioning Jack, he looked at you confused.

“…it’s my brother “ you said.

“ great, wanna dance?” he asked 

“umm…actually …” but before you could say something else he grabbed your wrist and dragged you into the crowd. You tried to resist and strained your neck, searching for Jack but people covered your eyesight, and calling after him was impossible over the loud music. Irritated you switch you attention to the stranger.

“I didn’t say I wanted to dance with you , please let go, I can’t let my brother alone” he started to sway you at the music , still dragging you around. You played along to trying to get out of it easy. “aww come on , he’s old enough and there are plenty of girls who could grab his attention. Not one of them looking as good as you”

You rolled your eyes at the cheesiness “ok…thank you, you are sweet. But I’m here with someone actually”

“Yeah I saw you entering with the village people, they are all busy right now. Tall fella disappeared with a nice piece of ass, uncle blue eyes is cashing money and red shirt is busy with the blondie”  
You heart skipped a bit at that, and you tried to look that way, but you couldn’t see over all this tall people.

“Honestly… his loss “ he forced an arm around your waist, keeping you tightly against him. Your arms tried to push on his chest.

“Listen….I’m flattered , really. But I’m here with my friends, I just wanna have fun”

“That’s what we are having now no? “ he twirled you around from one side of the dance floor to the other, moving you further away from Jack. If you could barely see him before, now he was nowhere to be seen.  
This is starting to irritate you “you seem like a nice guy…a nice forceful one. Maybe you didn’t hear me well enough. Let. Me. Go. I don’t wanna dance with you now.” 

He laughed and twirled you around again, and embrace you tightly. This guy had a steel grip, you couldn’t wriggle your hand out of his.

“I love your accent “

“I love my hands free “ you retorted. You tried again to squirm out of his arms but he was squeezing too tight, almost hurting you. Now you were starting to panic, what if Jack read the situation badly and snaps? Oh shit .

“Ok listen , it was nice. I really have to go look for my brother.” You said turning your head to him. You jumped startled as you found his face merely inches from yours. 

Uuuuh nope.   
You stretched your head, your back curving away from him, but he followed you and you felt his breath on your skin. Turning your head to the side, you had time to see a very angry, stone faced Dean, coming your way.

Fuck.

Before you could warn the poor bastard, Dean grabbed him by his shirt collar, hauling him off you with too much ease, and he landed with his ass on the floor. Dean’s icy gaze staring down at him.  
A couple of people stopped to stare at the scene, probably looking for something to record to laugh about later. The guy stood up and you could see he was pissed.

“I was giving your main bitch some fun, no need to be possessive “ he blurted out. 

Oh no

You hurried to grab Dean’s arm, right before he made a move to punch the moron. “Dean, Dean stop it . I don’t care” he looked down at you “come on let’s go, you can teach me how to play pool, yeah?”  
He gave another dirty look at the guy and let you lead him away.

“That’s a nice leash you have around your neck “ the guy called out, loud enough for both of you to be heard. You felt his arm muscles clenching under your fingers.

“Son of a-“ he turned with every intention to slam the idiot but he ran somewhere “that coward” you heard him growl, then his attention fell on you “he didn’t touch you in weird places right?”

“Nope, I think he was going with forced kisses before forced touches….thanks” you said, the last word almost whispered.

“You are more than capable to look after yourself, why didn’t you flip the guy?” his tone stern. What the hell?

“I didn’t want to make a scene, me and Jack ..we were having fun” you saw his disapproving sulking face before he resumed walking to the table, dragging you by the arm. and the irritation raised again “…and for what I’ve seen, you too ...were having fun “ .

He stopped dead in his steps, dropping your arm and turning slowly to you, and you groaned at his smug smile “my my my …is that ?...are you jealous…?” his smile only growing bigger.

“What?...’course not” you scoffed crossing your arms.

“Oh my god… you are!, look at that pout. You are adorable” he joked.

“I really want to smack your face right now “shaking your head “let’s just go back to the table “ you said covering your blushing face with your hand and marching by him, ignoring his little laugh.  
Before you could surpass him , he grabbed your forearm , twirling you around and into his arms. He kissed you deeply and quickly and whispered in your ear 

“ Don’t be, I don’t have the energy to put up with another one. You are already a handful”

You smacked his chest playfully “good to know” and walked to the table trying to squeeze between the crowd, Dean right behind you, laid a hand on your nape to guide you through it. Suddenly you felt really really hot, better save this idea too for later.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“Well that has been fun” jumping on the kitchen counter, and opening the plastic bottle that Dean tossed your way, taking few long gulps of fresh water. “God I’m glad this place is underground,” you said shrugging off your jacket.

“sooo…leaving after tomorrow is cool with you?” he said leaning on the table across from you.

“yep….you know….I’m not sure if you are being considerate or wished really hard for some case to be on the road” you smiled smugly.

He smiled back and crossed the space between you two, his hands grazing your thighs, face inches from yours. “Y/N , how dare you…vamps are a serious threat…” he said lowering his face to kiss your jaw, your head moving to give him better access “ sitting this one out goes against my conscience “ , he pulled you closer and you opened your legs to welcome him.

“oh yes I know, but.... I saw the ‘case’ “ your hands smoothing the crease on that great red shirt on his chest “that’s a poor excuse of one” you looked up at him from under your eyelashes. He opened and closed his mouth in embarrassment.

“…well…” he chuckled

You lifted your legs and locked them behind, bringing him forward, as he lowered to your lips “ Can I drive?” you asked grinning.

He smiled into the kiss and picked you up “ it’s cute that you still ask me that “ 

“one day Winchester, one day “ 

Your muffled giggles faded away behind door number 11.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning you sneaked out Dean’s room again, tip toeing with your boots under your arm and your dress backwards. The boys only saw you at lunch time.

“Where have you been all morning?” Dean whispered in your ear pretending to grab a beer from the fridge.

“what do you mean all morning? …what time is it?”

“it’s past noon “

“…” you frowned “strange….I thought I was in there for only an hour. I guess I got carried away, I had some dead’s men darts to prepare “

“excuse me?”

“if it’s really a case I wanna help”

“…..can’t say anything about that, right?” he asked and this time really going to grab that beer, which you snatched from him.

“Nope “ 

After lunch you all dozed off watching some old black and white comic film to which only Dean and Jack laughed, Sam chuckled looking at you and Cass exchanging puzzled glances.  
You still had things to prepare and buried yourself into your lab again. Slipping on your lab coat you noticed that there was not one dart prepared .

“…ok this is freaky “ you looked under the counter and in your bag, nothing. Did you had a stroke? What the hell. Frowning you started to prepare them for real this time and that took you barely an hour.

“Y/N is everything ok? I heard your longing”

“Cass….what..?...come in “

The angel entered the room “You’ve been in here for hours and just now I felt you troubled “

“…hours? I’ve been in here hardly an hour , what are you talking about?” you asked puzzled looking down on the table. Several darts lay there ready to be used but they were pushed in a corner, what was in front of you were those test tubes again that were now finishing a cycle on the vibration matt.

Castiel looked at your face “ ….are you okay?”

You head snapped to him “ yes, I must be tired “ you said as a dull pain started to sneak in “ it’s been a productive afternoon, I should get some rest and pack for tomorrow “ . You saw him squints his eyes, no doubt he was reading you in case you were lying. Apparently you weren’t and he nodded leaving the room.

You started to bite your thumb nervously....something wasn't right.


	19. Road trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are finally having the American road trip you dreamed of, and having one with Dean by your side and a kickass car it's just a bonus .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's note : Hiya!   
> sorry for the "delay" , I was on a trip to Scotland.
> 
>  
> 
> Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.
> 
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.
> 
> If you have time to post some review it'll be great, just to know how it's doing. I'm having fun writing it and I'd like to know if you too are at reading it

The next day passed in a rush between lab, confirming the visits and packing up, and it was late into the evening that saw you dragging your personal bags to the garage.  
You were not ready for the scene that welcomed you, gently letting the backpack slid down your shoulder you leaned against the door frame enjoying the view of a sweaty, motor oil dirty Dean working on Baby.

He didn’t heard or seen you yet and you secretly hoped he wouldn’t just for a bit more, and your prayer was answered when he wiped roughly his hand on the rag, swinging it on his shoulder and sat on the …whatever the name of that thing with wheels was, and his upper figure disappeared under the car.  
You could still see from the navel down and beneath the tight dirty white shirt you could see how his abs were moving while he was working. 

Mentally groaning, you licked your lips and bend down to remove your boots. Tip toeing near him you studied his movements; you understand nearly nothing of cars, but body language, that you could understand mostly. When he looked like he was done as his hand tossed the tool down you put your foot at the base of the mechanic creeper, that was how it was called, to stop him from sliding out.

“What the…ah-ah Sam, not funny” you heard his annoyed tone and bit your lips to prevent you from giggling. You stepped between his parted legs, kneeling down you slid your hands up his thighs and you felt him froze.  
“Y/N..?" he tried to slid out but you stopped him, tighten your grip as your wandering hands continued their journey up until your reached his hips. There you slowly sneaked under his shirt, caressing his warm skin, you felt the muscles clench and you smirked. You still stayed silent when you moved to the belt of his pants, as his hips buckled slightly, you quickly worked on the zipper.

“….I really hope that’s you Y/N “ you heard his hoarse voice and his gasps as you palmed him through his boxer, smirking again, he was more than ready. As you freed him from the last fabric barrier, you felt him pushing to come out. Not yet , you thought determined, and before he could succeed you lowered your head, taking it all in one move.  
A croaked ‘Son of a bitch’ and a metallic sound was all that you heard before completely dedicate yourself to more pressing matters.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With a loud groan and his hand painfully squeezing your blindly found forearm, he spilled himself and you, with a happy hum, welcome it.

Shifting back and sitting on the heels of your feet, you allowed space for him, to come out from under the car. You were met with an incredulous face, panting, and still sitting on the creeper, he used his feet to slide to you, so now you were again between his legs and face to face.  
Dean’s face was red, covered partially with motor oil, his gorgeous green eyes stood out , huge and bright.

“I love this look on you “ you broke the silence giggling, brushing at a dirty patch on his cheekbone, he caught your wrist and squeezed a bit. You looked at him, batting your eyelashes innocently.  
A dangerous smirk appeared on his face and, still keeping you close by the wrist, he raised the other hand to your face. Spreading the black oil on your cheek with his two fingers, slowly sliding down your neck leaving a long streak of oil behind, never leaving your eyes while doing so, your breathing quickened jus by how he was looking at you. 

Once he reached your shirt he looked down and up at you again and smiled mischievously as his other hand joined, gripping the hem of your neckline in one swift move he ripped it open. Buttons flying everywhere and you gasped or moaned….you didn’t care what sound you made as Dean picked you up and slammed you down on Baby’s shiny hood.  
He freed you from what remained of your shirt, rubbed his face in it, cleaning it roughly. You squeaked, when your pants and underwear almost met the same fate as your shirt, and he quickly freed one of your legs from them. Without saying a word he licked his lips and worshipped you until you were reduced to a lump of jelly under him, begging for release.

“Dean….please...” you plead almost crying, holding and scratching at the arm that kept you in place. He looked at you then, eyes blazing, wiping his mouth on your inner thigh he stepped back, dragging you down.

You looked at him confused but as soon as your feet touched the floor, he kneeled in front of you, freeing your other legs too. Throwing it all behind him he grabbed your hips , crushing you to him, you felt him through his boxer, throbbing and warm, you moaned in his mouth.  
Before you could lace your arm around him, he flipped you around, and once again, your skin met the warm surface of the Impala.  
He nudged your legs apart and he buried himself deep inside you, without warning.  
The raw sensation, the black sleek and smooth surface of the car under you, his hands sometimes guiding your hips to meet his trust, sometimes caressing your back were enough to quickly losing it.  
He felt it by the way your legs started to tremble, how close you were. One arm passed under you and the other searched your hands, your fingers lacing together.

You came first, and so hard that you almost didn’t felt his own orgasm.  
He kept you close, his hot breath in your ear, both covered in motor oil and sweat. Before you could start to feel discomfort in the position, he slid out, flipped you around and kissed you slow and sweetly.  
“that was a first” , his grin wide from ear to ear. You snorted and collapsed against him.

“I can’t feel my legs “ 

“You are welcome “ he chuckled, bending down to grab your discarded pants and tucking himself in. “I don’t think you’ll need to fastened them” You looked down and in the reflex of the car and grimaced.

“Yep, definitely need a shower…and you too mister” you eyed him “even if I rather like you like this"

“noted…I’ll also remember to close the door the next time if I want to finish what I started” he said swatting your ass with the rug as you walked out to the showers.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After saying goodnight to everyone, you walked in your room, but after spending an hour tossing and turning, grabbing the pillow you sneaked into Dean’s room.  
You stared at him sleeping face down, another thing different from the dream you thought smiling and slowly sitting on the edge of the bed.

“…Dean?” you called whispering , nothing. You tried again, this time gently grazing his calf with your fingers. You saw his head shoot up and before he could reach under the pillow you quickly added “it’s Y/N…”.

He visibly relaxed and looked at you over his shoulder, one eye pried open “do I need to lock my door too?” he said , the smirk clear in his voice. When you didn’t answer he turned over to look at you “is everything alright?”

You smoothed down invisible crinkle on your pyjama shirt and picked non existence lint “..I..I can’t sleep and if I don’t sleep I get car sick , and I want to enjoy the drive tomorrow ….so…uhm…”

“do you want to sleep here?” 

“…can I?”

“sure, can’t have you sick on my Baby. Nuh uh , not gonna risk it “

You slapped his chest lightly and he grabbed your arm tugging you down with him.

“Why the pillow?”

“…well your arms are not that soft and you can’t share your own, you steal it” you fluffed it up, throw it down and fell on it contently.

“Comfy? “ he asked leaning on his elbow, watching your from above.

“Very”

“is it nightmares again?” he asked after a bit, smoothing down a rebel lock of hair escaped your bun.

“No, I couldn’t even fall asleep, don’t worry”

“I honestly can’t not worry about it, I wish there was something I could do “

“I know you are, but you can’t put this on your shoulder too. “ you paused looking at him softly “there is something tho.”

“ such as?”

“…don’t laugh “ you warn him as you turned on your side to face him better. “..you know all those American movies date clichés?...” he looked confused , you blushed and looked away “ …the diner’s milkshakes with cream and cherry and double straws, the bull riding in bikers bars, those country fair with fried everything, easiest haystack mazes and terrible horror houses, …oh and the night ride on the Ferris wheel …”

He snorted, interrupting your rant. 

“I told you to not laugh at me “ you said as you got up and hit him with the pillow. His shaking shoulder let you know that he was indeed still laughing at you. “ Well...I’m not gonna force you “ you exclaimed offended, as you plopped down on the pillow, giving him your back.

“Y/N…” 

“you are still laughing"

Dean cleared his voice and wiped his eyes, falling down too, he circled you with one arm, keeping you close.

“aren’t we a bit old for all of those?”

“…talk for yourself “ you mumbled and he pinched your ass.

Dean smiled fondly , burying his face in your hair “we can do all of those on the road to New Orleans”

“…thanks “ you mumbled still faking offense.

“I’m gonna be the best babysit-ouch”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“How long will you stay away?” Jack asked clearly sad, bless this wonderful cupcake.

“a couple of days at best” you smiled warmly and then while hugging him you whispered “look at that series I’ve told you about ok?” 

“yes” 

“got everything Y/N?” Sam asked after a quick hug, Dean was already waiting in the car.

“Yep and yes I’ll let you know if something happen” you eyed him and Cass “you too, yeah? I mean…my thing is less important than the rescue of your mother alright?”

The both nodded, you made a little jump to adjust the backpack on your shoulder “ok then, we are off. See ya”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Any puking signal?” Dean asked after some times. You were sprawled on the seat, your legs curled under you after taking off your shoes, your head and arms hanging out the window, watching the first lights of the day on the horizon. Slightly turning to him, you hummed.

“none. The way you drive…it’s soothing” you closed your eyes enjoying the fresh air of the morning.

“it’s Baby’s purr, always worked miracles on baby Sam when he couldn’t sleep. My father would drive us around to make him sleep….not that we weren’t on the road enough…but still…” he looked at you.  
You smiled tiredly at him, you could feel yourself dozing off “are you comparing me to a baby, Winchester?” you mumbled, lightly kicking him. He grabbed your foot with one hand, and you stretched out your legs on his lap.

His thumb gently drawing circles on your ankle, the fresh dawn air, the purr of the engine and the ‘the rain song’ by the Led Zeppelin now playing, gently pulled you in a comfortable slumber.

 

The sound of birds chirping and people quietly talking, rouse you up, you looked around , the car was still and Dean was nowhere to be seen.  
Putting on your shoes you got out the car and stretched, Dean must had made a stop, the sun was up but still weak, you were sure it couldn’t be later than 6 or 7.

Something that sounded like a “Good morning” made you turn around and Dean, with a dusty donut in his mouth, pushed a big cup of coffee under your nose.

“Where are we?” you asked taking a careful sip.

“hmm an hour from Stillwater I think” he said taking a big bite. You looked up the road on the navigator on your phone.

“you nearly drove 3 hours without waking me?” 

“well you looked too comfy, and you slept through 4 ac/dc songs so I don’t think even I could wake you”

“yeah…well..thanks, but I don’t want to bore you”

“oh don’t worry, I had plenty of fun filming you snoring and drooling”

“WHAT…I did not! “ you reached for the front of his jeans pocked to try to grab the phone, he dodged you in a swift move laughing. 

“Oh yes you did, adorable. “

“gimmie that “ you reached again, this time trapping him between you and the car. Tucking the piece of donut in his mouth again, he quickly slipped the phone from his pocket and lifted it high above you. 

“Oh come on !, not fair Dean! “ he smiled, looking ridiculous with his nose and mouth dusted in powder sugar and half the donut out. 

Pouting you gave up on the phone, but snatched the rest of the baked good out of his mouth with yours and chewed triumphant in front of him. Dean unhappily finished his bite and washed it down with the coffee. You did the same and passed past him .

“You have sugar all over your face anyway” you said snobbish and he caught your shoulder, swirling you around “Wha-“

He rubbed his face on yours.

“You are a child “ you said screeching and laughing trying to squirm away.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five hours later and a light lunch on the go you stopped again to buy some stuff.  
You trotted out the car “uuuh the classic little market at the gas station, I’m gonna get all the garbage food I can find” you shouted at Dean while he was refilling for gas.

“ and I’m the child” he muttered snorting. 

Dean kept an eye on you, watching from the outside as you flew excited from aisle to aisle, piling stuff until things started to fall from your arms.  
He watched as you carefully dropped all the junk food on the counter and drummed your fingers while the poor guy, who was probably looking at you more than he should, started bagging. Your eyes landed on him and he smiled without thinking, then he laughed again as you wore a pair of red sunglasses in the shape of hearts, snatched from the counter, and waved at him.  
You bought them too.

His smile suddenly faded a bit, it has been so long since he smiled so often. Usually this was around the time where things in his life started to go wrong again. A cold hand squeezed his heart at the thought of something happening to you. Not this time he swore in a silent promise to you.  
His eyes fell on you again as you walked toward him, chewing on a piece of jerky, someone bumped into you and made it fall down. A murderous gaze appeared on your face and you made some rude gesture before quickly looking around and pick it up, examine it carefully and snapping the piece that touched the ground, you continued to chew on the rest.   
Nope , nothing will ever happen to you again.   
“You heard me Chuck?” Dean said looking up “ If something happen to her I ‘m gonna hunt you down”


	20. Milkshake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First night alone on the road...and you really wasn't impressed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.
> 
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.
> 
> If you have time to post some review it'll be great, just to know how it's doing. I'm having fun writing it and I'd like to know if you too are at reading it

“ugh you weren’t joking when you said disgusting motels” you said with the covers of the bed between two fingers, scrunching your nose. “Ew nope” you let them fall on the floor, the lining too, and kicked the bundle in a corner.  
Dean’s looked at you quizzically raising an eyebrow as you shrugged and took clean bedding from the big duffel bag.

“…really?” he snorted

“what?” you huffed as you tried to put the mattress cover, a size too small, the bastard kept slipping “let me have this. Oh come on !” the angle you had already done came out as you moved to put on the other.  
Giving up you sprawled it the best you could and looked at Dean comfortably sitting on his bed with the shoes on, looking at you. Lifting your chin, you took out a fresh cover and tossed it on the bed “At least I" emphasis on he 'I' , "won’t have bed bugs”.

“Yeah yeah” he looked at his watch “there is still time before dinner, what you wanna do?” he said wiggling his eyebrows.

“I’ll take a shower” you saw him get up “ ..aaand you should delete that video “ you said from behind the closed bathroom door.

“You no fun Y/N!” 

“Oh I’m plenty of fun” you shouted back “ and now I’m also naked” you heard him growling and smiled.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Sorry I took so long I seemed to space out a lot, maybe I’m still tired” opened the door into the room, dressed, towel around your neck, your wet hair dripping on your shirt. Dean was asleep on the bed surrounded by newspapers and the laptop precariously balanced on his thighs.

“cute” you whispered before bending down on him to kiss his cheek.

“you are dripping on me and not in the sexy way” you heard him say before pulling you down , the laptop sliding to the side as he topped you, barely in time you caught it before it could fall all the way down.

“Dean careful” you said between his lips. He used the moment to slid his tongue in, tasting you slowly, like you were the most expensive whiskey.

The laptop fell.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I’m gonna have the worst bird nest “ you whined while tucking a rebel lock into the bun again, looking at your reflex in the diner’s window. “stop looking so smug…” you said to Dean sitting across munching on his last fries, and lowering your voice blushing “…you are wearing me down” his smile grew wider and sillier. Rolling your eyes you went to the bathroom to re-do your crazy still humid hair, once back you saw the waitress bending down on Dean who was saying something, your eye twitched and you slowed your walk to the table. Once you sat down she was already gone like the rest of what was left of your dinner.

“everything’s okay?” you asked smugly , elbows on tables and chin on your hands.

“jealous much?"

“mmm…” you mused , yep you had a twinge of jealousy, but you knew it was undeserved “ not really…I mean….” You reached with your foot under the table, placing it in a very convenient place, gently pressing down.   
“…in the end , I’m the one who get to fuck you” you finished innocently.   
You saw him blushing slightly and squirming in his seat, then he threw you a ‘careful what you said, because there a consequences’.  
Removing your foot you gave him your best ‘I know exactly what you mean but… what do you mean?’ , he opened his mouth but, before he could say anything, the waitress came back and placed a big ass glass full of chocolate milkshake with two long straws, cream and a cherry on top.  
Your eyes sparkled and you clapped your hands together happily.   
“Aaah milkshakes it’s all it takes to make you behave?” Dean leaned back crossing his arms pleased with himself.  
With a finger, you swiped a dollop of cream tasting it “thank you Dean” you smiled brightly “come on, we both need to drink this together”.

———-—————----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Picking up the cherry, you pushed what remained of the milkshake towards him “I can’t drink anymore of this, I have more sugar than blood in my veins now”  
Dean gladly finished, making loud slurping noises as he called the waitress for the check , while you chewed on the cherry. She came to the table with the check and you clearly saw the wink she gave him while sliding the little plate to him .   
You coughed, calling her a bitch in your native language as she went away and you snatched the check from his hand, there it was.

“Can’t believe the nerve, she gave you her number!” you giggled.

“Err...sorry”

“Well...can’t blame her” you said shrugging.

Dean paid and was ready to leave when you stopped him as you brought your fingers to your mouth, and then smiling , you put a knotted cherry stem over the tip. 

“Let’s go”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once in the room again you plopped on your bed 

“Maaaan ...I’m stuffed, I’m gonna get fat going on like this. I need to eat a vegetable”

“Ketchup is a vegetable”

You snorted into the pillow “anyway ...found something about the case?”

Opening up a beer, he sat on his bed “yeah that looks like a rather little nest and a young one too. Should be an easy chop and go”.

“Nice, it’s been some time since I swung a machete”

He made an unhappy sound as he brought the bottle up to drink, you lift your head to look at him “don’t start! I’ll use it only if they come close. I’m gonna stay away with my dead’s men darts , happy?”

“Immensely” 

You got up groaning and when you came out the bathroom you were changed in your sleeping clothes, signing contently bouncing on the bed.

“early morning tomorrow, we should go to bed”

Dean got up looking down at you, grazing your calf with his fingers “to bed…or to sleep?”

“I’ll tell you when you come out the bathroom”

When Dean came out later he found you sound asleep, curled toward the bathroom door, you tried to wait for him but tiredness had won.  
Chuckling he covered you with the blanket, then eyed his messy bed with the filthy covers and back at you, he could smell cleanness of your bedding. Gently pushing you to make room he slipped under the same blanket, hugging you from behind and fell asleep.

 

Dean woke up feeling something sharp digging into his forearm, by instinct he retracted the art quickly and that caused a cry.

Your cry.

“Y/N?” he tried to pull his arm free again and your nails tightened the grip.

Hissing he shook you vigorously this time, just enough for you to let go. Now free he pulled you to him trying to calm you down but you were trashing and starting to dig into your own arms. Grabbing both your wrist he pinned you down on your back. The neon signs illuminated your face and he could clearly see your tears stricken cheeks and pained expression, you still tried to break free from his steel grip and when he pushed more firmly you stopped, slowly turning to a sobbing mess.

“Y/N …what..?” you were still sleeping, you were having nightmares. 

“…Dean…where are…” you were mumbling something between the sobs, he bent down trying to understand.

“my babies….” His heart skipped a beat “where are my babies…I need…no Tony….I need …need to find …Dean. Why….what….” your movements became more panicked again “what…what is that? What are….what are you doing , WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME”.

 

You woke up feeling sore, your throat hurting, your face stiff.

“…god , I slept bad “ you groaned, trying to sit up you felt a heavy weight on your chest “Dean?” looking down you smiled tenderly at his sleeping face. You ran your fingers through his hair and he started to wake up. “hello” you whispered “who’s gonna make fun of my clean sheets now?”

He mumbled something rubbing his head in your shirt before suddenly sit up and grabbing you by your arms. You winced slightly feeling pain and he let you go immediately , looking down at your arms you could see angry red marks on your wrist and some scratches.

“..I had nightmares, am I right?” you said bitterly.  
He didn’t answer and took your hands in his, gently massaging your aching wrists “I’m sorry for these, but you were hurting yourself” he said . Looking down you could see half-moons red marks on his forearms. 

“Oh my god, did I do that?” you asked frightened.

“it’s nothing” 

“It’s not nothing , what the hell” freeing yourself you grabbed his arm to look at those better, you brought them to your lips, kissing it softly and then resting your forehead on them “I’m sorry”  
Tugging his arm free he crashed you to his chest,  
“I couldn’t wake you and I couldn’t calm you. All I could do was keeping you from arming yourself “ he kissed your head “ I’m the one who is sorry”

“You know it’s not your fault. Besides I don’t remember a thing so I’m fine, just tired and sore. Nothing that a cold shower and a good cup of coffee can’t cure”

 

He smiled at you as you closed the door of the bathroom, as soon as hat was closed his smile fell, his hard battered gaze fell on his phone. 

“Dean ? are you in new Orleans already?”

“Sam” he started.

“What happened?” his brother asked sensing something grave from Dean’s tone.

“I need you to find everything you can on those men of letters Y/N talked about. Every single one of them, and pass me Cass on the phone”

“Ok but w- “

“later Sam” there was some noise as the phone was passed between hands.

“Dean”

“Cass do you know everything that happened to Y/N?”

“Why? Is som-“

“Cass! “

“I...no, I only know what she already said to you”

“but when you blocked her memories and built this…this protective mechanism , you didn’t take a look ?”

“I did not. She showed me only what she wanted”

“son of a bitch”

“Dean…what’s going on?”

“Y/N…there is something wrong with Y/N and I’ll be damned if I don’t find out what. “

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You let the water of the shower flow freely, the mirror was beginning to fog up, your eyes fell on the tendrils of hair stuck to your neck and the faint dark circles that were beginning to form under your eyes, looking at your reflection until it disappeared. Something was wrong , you didn’t know what but you could feel it, a sense of uneasiness, like you were doing something that you shouldn’t be doing.   
Was Dean the problem?   
Maybe whatever Cass did in your head was crumbling because of that? But as much as you tried you couldn’t recall anything about them that you didn’t want.   
You thought back at those samples.   
That samples had Jack DNA in them…what were you doin-  
An immense pain flared in your head, hot pins behind your eyes, your crouched down crying, gripping the sink.

The door opened with a loud bang “Y/N!”

“Ehy! Manners” you said covering yourself with a towel.

“I …thought I heard …are you okay?” he reached your shoulder squeezing lightly, searching your eyes.

“why…of course I am…mmm “ you said studying him head to toes “now that you mention it…” lifting a finger to trace his exposed hipbone, slowly dragging it down and down and down “I think the shower is a little too cold for me" you whispered on his lips.

He still looked a bit worried but you could feel other parts of him beginning to shows interest. 

“Y/n…you sure you are alright? I could swear-“ you let the towel fall down and pressed yourself to him, your leg sliding between his.

“maybe I just need… “ trapping his lower lip between your teeth “ ...to stretch some muscles “ your hand was already working inside his boxer. 

Groaning he flipped you around quickly having you squeal as your hips hit the sink cold edge, you had time to adjust to it, before something hot and hard pressed against your skin, and your legs parted automatically.  
Dean’s lips and teeth were on your neck right after as his hands cupped your breast, kneading and tugging, dragging out mewling and needy noises out of you.  
You started to need friction, as to tell him that you pushed back, rubbing against him. Moaning he bent down to kiss you. The angles was awkward but it didn’t matter as he entered you slowly.

 

He was being sweet but right now that was not what you wanted, you needed roughness and violence , and you needed it bad. 

Slamming back your hips you buried him deep and he dig his nails into your skin as you set a maddening pace.

Bending forward you gave him more access,deepened your flesh bound, as one of your hands slammed on the fogged mirror, sliding down and reflecting your images.  
You lock your hooded gaze with his in the mirror.  
You both looked lost in pleasure and almost to the edge of pain as both your thrusts met halfway in a blissful dance.  
His wild hair, again longer than you remembered, were staring to adsorb the humidity of the hot vapours from the shower, and a lock fell out of place on his forehead, your inner muscles spasms around him and you saw his eyes rolling back before he squeezed them close. 

The room was beginning to feel hot, too hot, your breath was laboured and quick as his , he grabbed the sink to get more leverage as his thrusts became erratic and desperate and you matched them.  
“Dean...Dean…” you were mumbling lost in ecstasy as you felt both of you reaching the edge. His hand slid up from your chest to your neck, guiding your torso up against his chest, the noise of skin slapping against skin loud and maddening.

“Look at me “ he ordered , and you did.  
Between lashes and the haze of pleasure, you looked right into his eyes in the mirror, as some drops of sweat slid down his temple, down his face, neck and chest. He bit you your shoulder. Not painfully but enough to cause your own release as he spilled inside you with a muffled cry, matching your own.

“Y/N…” he pressed his face in your hair “oh god Y/N “ but all you heard was the buzzing of your blood rushing through your veins as your own released took you violently.

He held you through it , your legs giving up, shuddering and you collapse against his chest, desperately wanting to fell him. You stayed locked, your flesh pulsing and throbbing as you both came down from the high panting.

“Dean….” You managed to pant “ you are hurting me” you said as his fingers were still pressed deeply into your hips.

“...I know, sorry….I couldn’t…. help myself “ he growled nibbling at your ear as he eased out and release you from his grip. New angry red spots ornate your lower back where his finger had marked you.  
Lazily turning around you put your heavy limbs around his neck drawing him into a languid sloppy kiss.

“I don’t know what will happened if we ever going to have angry sex” you chuckled lowly   
He snorted “…yeah me too…and with that attitude of yours, I don’t see that far from our future”

The words ‘our future’ fluttered in your stomach sickly and you felt something grew and expand in your belly and chest, taking your breath away.

Other kind of words threatened to spill out, but you gulped them down quickly. 

Too soon.

It was far too soon for that.  
Instead you whispered on his lips “we have a vampire nest to eliminate today…can we take a shower now? I think you’ll need to help me. “ you pressed yourself against him “I don’t think I can’t stand up alone”.


	21. FBI back in town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> quick chop and go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry is a bit short, but it was really important for me to finish it how I finished it. You'll understand
> 
> Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.
> 
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.
> 
> If you have time to post some review it'll be great, just to know how it's doing. I'm having fun writing it and I'd like to know if you too are at reading it

“Good morning officer. Agent Martell” Dean casually flipped the FBI badge.

“Agent Russo” you did the same, lowering your voice and assuming a grave expression behind your black aviators. Dean shoot you a glance, pursing the lips trying to keep a serious face.

“Morning agents, what can I do for the FBI?”

“We heard about those killings, and it adds up with some of our cases. We’re just here to verify”

“Yeah we are not here to step on your toes,” you said with a nod of your head. The officer threw you a strange look.

“…yeah sure. Corpses are in the morgue and this… “ he said handing you a pile of files “ are the victims. You are welcome to take a look. Let me know if you have some theories because we are in the dark”. The officer left you in the meeting room of the police station.

Dean elbowed you.

“oww!...” you massaged your side “what was that for?”

“You watch too many crime shows, and what’s with that horrible accent?“ he said, opening the first file while sitting. Grabbing another one from the pile, you followed his example.

“I do not!” you said bumping into his shoulder “y’all talk like that, pal, dude…bro? “

“…terrible”

“take a donut, you are far too grumpy what’s wrong with you?“ you said taking a sip of the police station’s coffee, grimacing you shivered and fake gagged.

“Why did you asked for that? , you knew it was going to be terrible”

“…immersive environmental habits “ you said putting aside the cup and focusing on your file. Crossing your legs. Dean eyed as your skirt rode up your thighs, glancing around he could see some heads and necks stretching. He grabbed your wheeled chair and spun you around, legs under the table and your back to the big glass wall. “found anything?” you asked, when he moved closer, without looking up.

“Nothing different from what I gathered by myself, we should look at the bodies”

“sure, I’m gonna go get the chief” you said, already getting up.

“Nope , I’ll go, you should finish your coffee” He smirked when he saw your horrified expression “you asked for it, it’s rude to leave it like that”.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You ok there? First time huh?” the coroner smiled smugly at Dean who was trying to not laugh at your sour face. “I’m gonna throw up “ you had said to Dean before entering “that coffee is swimming in my stomach, eww”

“ah nah, she’s gonna be fine. So I heard you had a recent one yesterday”

The coroner face fell “…yes …very sad , very young. “

Your head snapped back to focus, your heart was pounding in your ears as the doctor opened the ‘fridge’. In front of you now was the rigid cold body, of a 7 or 8 years old girl.

Adrenaline rushed through your body as tunnel vision focused on the wound on the neck and obscured all the rest.

You started asking questions, cold, calculate questions, the routine ones, completely unfazed. Even Dean looked at you strangely and lightly squeezed your hand, hidden by the cold metal slab.

Dodging his touch you continued to examine and taking samples, without batting an eyelash.

Once the body was covered again and the coroner took his leave, Dean’s cover vanished.

“Y/N….Wha-“

“Let’s go “ you cut him off and walked to the dark hallway , he followed you as you walked, trying and struggling to rip the paper-like scrub you had to wear. Dean saw how you couldn’t managed to do so, as your hands were shaking.

He grabbed you by the shoulders and spun you around, you looked pale, sweaty and your breath was laboured. Covering your hands with his, he gently pulled them away and he took off the scrub off you.

“I’m okay”

“I know “ he only said, gently squeezing your shoulders again, and peering at your eyes. You offered a timid smile, which soon froze on your face as your eyes widened suddenly. Swatting away his hands you ran to the first bin you saw.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Feeling better?” he asked, gently rubbing your thigh.

You were driving to the motel again, your head out the opened window taking deep breaths.

“Yeah sorry, I guess that coffee was really bad”

“…you sure it wasn-“

“it was not.” You said harshly, turning to him and regret it immediately “sorry. It’s just… never easy with kids”

“yeah, it never is” your gaze turned to the road outside and he looked at you “we’ll find them”

“that we’ll do “

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were testing the sharpness of the blade of your black carbon steel machete after strapping your thigh holster, full of dead’s men blood darts.

“I thought you were going to stay back and use the crossbow” Dean asked confused as he put his usual gun in the back of his jeans.

“changed my mind” you said curtly, swinging the blade and swiftly slid it back in its sheath, on your hip.

Dean studied you, dressed lightly, arm and neck exposed, armed only with that machete and those darts. His blood boiled.

You were already moving to the door when he grabbed you “Hey! Hey! Where do you think you are going?”

“to chop some vamps’ heads”

“The hell you are , not like that” he barked, putting himself between you and the door, arm crossed.

“Dean “ you rolled your eyes

“Do not fucking Dean me” he said angrily and you blinked surprised “look at yourself” you followed his hand, pointing at your attire.

You felt your cheeks burn and bit your lips in shame, you got carried away. What a rookie.

Dean’s tone and eyes softened “I know you are angry and all you wanna do now is going in there and kill ever single blood sucker son of a bitch. Believe me, I do too” you lifted your eyes at him, “Oh hell I wanna kill them slowly and painfully. But if I let you go with me like this, we are going to be their next meal, because I’ll worry about you before worry about me,you know I will.”

He paused to see if you were listening, “ You asked me to trust you and your judgment, and I do. So now I ask you to take a moment and tell me if, right now, you’d trust yourself.”

You wanted to avoid his gaze, but it held you in his power. Your eyes watered “….no “ . Now you lowered your eyes as he removed his hands from your shoulder. Your hand unfastened the sheath, letting it fall on the floor. “I guess I’ll wait for you here then” you said , voice cracking.

“No” he signed bent down and grabbed the machete “I want you with me, but first I need you to clear your head”.

You put your hand on his as he handed you the blade, taking a big breath and tightened your grip firmly, you look at him in the eyes, you both nodded.

Getting up, you changed into something more protective and also fastened Darcy on your back.

Standing side by side, in front of the motel door, you searched his hand.

“Thank you “ you whispered , even if the real words you wanted to say were others,.

“Let’s go kill some vamps” he squeezed back.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You have never seen Dean fight.

He moved like a machine, a perfect killing machine. Every blow looked calculated and precise, every moves smooth and looked like for him was like breathing. That was Dean Winchester the hunter, the legacy, the perfect Michael’s vessel, descendant of Cain. Half of the Winchesters that saved the world more times that you could count on your fingers.

You were transfixed, he didn’t even need your help actually. You were already down to 3 last bastards, the powerful ones, you guessed. You got the one that flung from the head of the stairs, quickly running to him as he wobbled up, weakened by the poisonous blood, you swung your blade.

While Dean fought the one to his right, you noticed that one was watching the scene.That must be the ‘father’ of the nest you thought. Knowing the hierarchy of the nest, that must be also the one that gave the order on the attacks.

“you son of a bitch” muttering under your breath, you were ready to run blindly to him, uncovered and purely on instinct, without a plan. But Dean’s word resonated in your head. Halting yourself you quickly took cover and instead fired at him, the vamp was quick enough to dodge the dart, but you already knew that. In fact you just wanted to distract him, as Dean , who you saw had already kill the other, charged him from his blind side, that you provided to him.

As Dean, with some trouble, pinned him to the wall, you shot again, this time hitting him in his thigh. Now weakened, for Dean it was not difficult to keep him in place with his elbow on his throat.

He looked at you as to offer the kill. You shook your head.

“he’s all yours “ you knew the little girl’s death shook him too, he needed this more than you now.

He nodded and turned around, slowly lifting the blade, he raised it to the vamp’s neck “look at me bitch” he said, in a tone you’ve never heard from him. You felt shivers.

He bent forward putting pressure on the blade and the vampire began to squirm in pain.

“she was just a little girl, you sick son of a bitch” and with not so much of a single noise the edge of the machete blade, hit the wall behind.

A lonely *thud* on the floor and both your laboured breaths where the only sounds left in that disgusting place.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You okay?” you asked, your fingers tracing his chest. The hand that was grazing slowly your shoulder stopped and went to rest on your head, he bent down a little, and kissed you there.

You closed your eyes sighing contently.

You were tangled in your bed, showered and tired, both just wanted to sleep, but the adrenaline of the hunt was taking its time to wear off.

He hummed and you, resting your chin on his chest, looked at his face. He had his eyes closed, the red neon lights enlightened his feature. He looked more relaxed now, the crease between his eyes smoothed down a bit. Sensing your gaze he opened his eyes a bit.

“now I am “ he smiled bitterly.

You mirrored him, you had finished the job, a successful hunt, the bad guys paid , but he victims were still victims.

“You are thinking that if we had left sooner, that girl might be still alive “ you said matter of fact. He closed his eyes and signed.

“I did, but….even if we had left the instant I found the case we couldn’t have be here to save her in time. There is nothing we could have done.”

You rest your cheek on his chest “sorry I freaked out”

“don’t be” he turned on his side, curling around you, your arms sneaked behind him “I saw you back then” he mumbled in your hair, he sounded tired he was probably falling asleep “you were ready to jump on him, but you stopped….” He squeezed you tightly “you stopped and made the right call”

“yeah well…I didn’t want your insults be the last thing I heard while dying “ you laughed, he didn’t. Dean pushed you back to look at him, his face dead serious.

“ You told me to trust you and I did, I was so scared Y/N. I don’t know what I would do if I lose you “

“Dean…” he buried his face in your chest, keeping you tight against him.

“…but seeing you putting aside your desire of vengeance to work with me…you did good kid”

His words were slurred against your heart.

“…really good …” he said so low you almost didn't hear it.

His body went limp, his breaths slowed down and he was asleep.

You looked at the window above his shoulders, seeing the red neon lights reflecting on the thin curtains, your felt your heart squeeze and your chest tight, words where wrapping themselves in your throat like ivy.

Feeling your eyes watered you squeezed them shut, a little tear escaped as your lips parted trembling.

“I love you, Dean” you whispered at the night.


	22. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are a bunch of stuff happening in this, some revelation and some bonding time.   
> All good thing before the storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised a longer chapter and here it is. Also just a warning : from the next chapter, shit is about to happen so...buckle up
> 
> Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.
> 
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.
> 
> If you have time to post some review it'll be great, just to know how it's doing. I'm having fun writing it and I'd like to know if you too are at reading it

The next day you drove all the way to Florida, you were starting to understand what could be classify as a long drive, and what not. Before, a journey of 4/5 hours seemed long to you, now you just munched out 9 hours on the road in a vintage car.  
Kudos to Dean that made the drive hilarious by how outraged he seemed by your lack of classic rock knowledge.  
“Dean…I like classic rock. I just can’t name all the bands members or know what year a song came out! you are being unreasonable!" and from that,after an outraged gasp, came a long, long explanation, at least it kept you busy for an hour or two.  
Then came songs with guitars solos longer than the lyrics, the way he drummed his fingers and knuckles was endearing and entertaining.

“You have a great sense of rhythm “ your head tilted watching him “have you ever tried karaoke?”

“no”

“that….. was waaaaay too fast” you squinted your eyes at him, mentally promising to get him drunk enough one day, to test your theory. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“ You sure you wanna go alone?” he asked slowing down next to a little cabin in the middle of a little run down town.

“Yep , it’s my job. And anyway you’ll get bored. Go and eat some pie and I’ll call you once I’m done” you said checking the address you began to chew on your lips, as your hands smoothed out your dress skirt.

“Just ask for coffee this time” he shouted at you as you took your trolley and headed to the front door, you turned around sticking your tongue out.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Y/N are you even listening to me?” Dean waved a hand in front of your face.

“..eh?” you blinked refocusing your sight on him

“You have been chewing on that straw for half an hour and you didn’t even finished your fries” Looking down at your half eaten food and pushed the plate towards him, he gladly switched your plates.

“you shouldn’t take it so bad, I’ve warned you and anyways there are plenty of hunters in America” he said licking the salt from his fingers, your eyes following his tongue.

“…I know. But you are all so …..so American “ you huffed, falling back heavily against the back of the booth’ seat pouting.

He shrugged squirting the ketchup on the fries, your stomach rolled making you feel queasy. Looking out the window you lost yourself in your thoughts again. This time you had other orders, all guns, firearms and others little fun toys, but they quickly dismissed all that regarded your department. They seemed skeptical at your attempts to explain your products. 'a real hunter don't use all those ...things' they had said...  
Dean was right though, there were still a lot of possibilities and you already encountered someone’s interested, still it has stung seeing your work dismissed as not better than witchcraft and that put you in a foul mood.

“So now what ?” you asked bored, swirling your straw making the ice cubes clink.

“You already did both of your contacts, so I guess … “ he began tentatively 

“ going home?...yeah I guess “ you blushed as you realized what you said “…the bunker I mean”

Dean studied you for a moment “it is your home…..now…..if you want …well ehm … I mean…it could be…if …you can think about it as your home …err until…until you want” you stared as he talked with fake nonchalance, scooping a big blob of ketchup with a fry, not looking at you.

Shit, you didn’t think of that problem.  
Your time here was not permanent, and you haven’t expected things to…. complicate like this. What were you going to do, once HQ called back?.  
Just the thought of going back, leaving Dean here , Sam, Cass and Jack too, caused a knot in your throat and a throb in your head.  
This was something you will have to face when the time comes, but for now…

“I’d like that” you said and you both stayed in a comfortable happy silence as Dean finished.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Damn it’s hot” Dean groaned while walking in the parking lot to the car, he shrugged off his light jacket, tossed it on his shoulder while his hand searched through the pocket for the keys.

“It’s like you are naked “ you said eyeing him pleased.

He looked at you strangely, as he slid into the driver seat, circling the car you too sat.

“just two layers, aren’t you showing too much skin for a not available man?” 

He grinned mockly and cuffed the grey Henley up his forearms, you could see the veins and how his muscles twitched and moved under his skin as he drove. You rolled down the window, feeling your face hot.  
Not only your face, everything else felt hot and uncomfortable, you took off your leather jacket and threw it on the backseat , joining Dean’s.  
Signing you slid a bit down the seat in a more relaxed position, Led Zeppelin blasting again, Dean talking to you over them. You weren’t really listening but nonetheless you were staring at him.  
He was a bit tanned, all those hours driving with the sun high in the sky, he looked good…well he looked really good, glowing almost.  
His hair looked lighter in colour, the freckles were more visible, lips pinker, the shadow of the beard on his jaw and those striking green eyes which now, in contrast with his tanned skin, looked even lighter. Good god,he is gorgeous….and yours.

The thing he could do with those li-

“Hey! “

“What?” you asked startled

“You are staring…..and for some reason it’s making me uncomfortable”

You smirked and turned to him fully. “Oh?....I don’t believe for a second that you are not used at being checked out”

“Well…no …but” he said lowering his tone and sliding a hand up your thigh “I can literally see what are you thinking of “ he winked at your blushing face.

“you do not! “ you said laughing , god you hoped he couldn’t.

He side glanced at you again and slowly smiled. ‘ Oh …Not that smile’ you whined in your head.

“You,…my little minx “ he began, and his hand slid up your thigh, the skirt material ruffling around his fingers, you used all our willpower to press your knees together, since they decided they wanted to be as far as possible from each other.  
You could see the difference between his tanned skin and yours just starting to take colour.

“…you are thinking about what I can do …” his hand, now under the skirt , reached your upper thigh, thumb circling your skin. You noticed that you were holding your breath.

Letting it go, your legs relaxed. It was enough for Dean to gently, but suddenly, parting them. “…when my head is right here”.

Reaching his goal, your hips jerked and you involuntary kicked the box full of tapes near your foot.

“...guess I was right… judging by the situation here“ he licked his lips and you made a sound between the outraged and surprised, when he moved those finger only how he could move them.

“Dean….” You tried to said, clutching his forearm “you are driving, you need…” he managed to slid under the soaked fabric “ ah…you need to …need to look ….Dean the road! “ you panted, trying to push his arm away and parting your legs more at the same time.   
“Oh don’t worry sweetheart “ he said , his gaze never leaving the road “I don’t need my eyes” one of your hands gripped the door handle and the other slammed against the car ceiling.  
“I can feel you just fine “ 

Baby never swayed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

“What’s up Sammy?” Dean chirped , very pleased with himself as he glanced at your dreamy expression. Still in a state of bliss and afterglow, you barely heard him calling you. Lazily you turned you face at him and he chuckled passing you his phone.

“yes..?” you whispered

“…Y/N it’s Sam…you okay? “

“…eh?” 

“Were you napping?” Dean’s laugh grew stronger

“…ah no…NO!..I mean yes” you shoot him a stern look “ sorry…I’m just a bit…tired “

“oh…well maybe..”

“Something happened? “

“No...well yes, one of our contacts called me. She just came back on the job and heard about you. She’s on your route if you want to check on it…but if you are tired….”

“no no I’ll take it, text me the address “ 

“ok , it’s a small deviation but you may need to take another day to be back”

“it’s alright, more costumers, it’s great. Thanks. What about you all….found something?”

“Maybe….Dean will brief you. “ you heard Sam moving the phone and saying something then other sounds, you waited “ ….Jack says hello “ 

You chuckled “ Tell him I said hello too”

“…yeah…Cass …ehy….ok..ok …..Cass says hello too “

“Hello!” 

Sam snorted once in control of the phone again “well safe journey guys, see you in a day”

“Bye “ You handed the phone to Dean, who put it in his breast pocket and you stared at him waiting.

“What?”

“I’m waiting for you to tell me about your mom. Is there something else I don’t know?”

“…” he squeezed his hands on the steering wheel and you didn’t missed that.

“…Dean?...please tell me” you gently put your hand on his. He relaxed it, took your hand and squeezed it, lowering it down on his thigh.

“ I said that Mom punched the devil into the other universe and the rift closed behind her “

“ …yes and that she was trapped there” 

“The thing is….she’s dead Y/N , I know she is “ he looked at you, his expression haunted. “she trapped Lucifer too, and I don’t really think he let her live”

It made sense , you though…never met the devil but you guessed he wouldn’t be too pleased. Your thumb rubbed against his skin , trying to give some comfort.

“…but…Sam…” you begin trying to find some way to give him hope.

“Sam’s convinced she’s not… but …come on, even you don’t believe it.” He smiled sadly and bitterly at you and you lowered your eyes, feeling guilty.

“…you are indulging him…” you concluded.

“it’s my baby brother. I don’t want to crush his hope... just yet”

You nodded. “…but there are news now…?”

“Dream walkers “

“…oh “

“We could use them to find that world, and maybe…maybe we could…I-I don’t know…“ 

“…” you could see that Dean’s faith wasn’t big on this. “I’ll be your hope” you said, looking at the road before you with determination.

“What?” he looked at you confused.

“I know you don’t believed it right now and, hell…..” you stared back “...it’s a bit of a stretch” you said shrugging “but I’ll be your faith in this. We will find her. “

“…but…”

“Dean…don’t you at least want to be sure? If there is even a small possibility, wouldn’t you want that? You’ll mourn or you’ll have another reason to fight. One way or another you need to know. “  
He stayed silent and you glanced back and forth the road and him nervously until he lifted your hand that was still in his, kissing it softly. You smiled and laid your head on his shoulder, disentangling your hands he passed his arm around you and brought you closer.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So…Sam’s said her house should be in the suburbs, just outside Wichita Falls” Dean said slowing down and passing from house to house checking the numbers.

“I’m trying really hard not to do some snarky comments on American suburbs “ you said , looking out the windows to check the other side. 

“I know you want to…come on , spit it out” he said with amusement.

You inhaled “oh my god oh my god it looks just like in the tv shows, I’m just waiting for the newspaper boy with his bicycle or some dad doing a barbecue while drinking beer. Where are all the soccer mum going for a walk all together??? “ you said excited.

The car stopped abruptly in front of a big house with red bricks, perfect green mowed lawn and a white painted fence.  
You both looked at each other confused.

“Well…this is …different “ you said, being accustomed to run down houses, run down dirty lawns and menacing barking dogs, warning shots...  
You walked on the perfect footpath made of carefully placed flat stones, with some hesitation you knocked, while Dean peeked through the window. You quickly pulled him beside you by his shirt, right before the door opened.  
You froze.  
In front of you was the perfect soccer mom, like the soccer moms from tv shows, she even had a pastel cardigan around her shoulder and pearl earrings.

“Yes? “ she said balancing something on her hips. Your eyes looked down and locked at the toddler she was holding, who looked back at you with big questioning eyes.

You were still frozen on the spot and she was staring at you suspiciously.

“ ‘morning ma’am, sorry we must have got the wrong house “ Dean began, pulling you back.

“Wait!” she called back “are you the hunters?” she said with a heavy southern accent.

You both turned slowly and nodded.

“Well y’all in the right place. Come on in, come on in” 

You slowly entered the cookies smelling house, stunned “Dean “ you whispered leaning into him “what the fuck?”

He was at loss of words too.  
She turned back and you both tensed and plastered a tight smile on your faces.

“Oh don’t just stand there , sit down . I just baked some cookies. Would ya like some? Coffee ? lemonade? sweet tea?” 

She asked chirping as she put the babbling toddler in those…play jail thingy .

“Anything is …..fine “ you managed to say.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I know what y’all are thinking” she smiled while sipping her lemonade “ a soccer mom like me couldn’t possibly be a hunter”

You both nodded, you sipping your coffee and Dean slowly chewing on a cookie. 

“Well …I was a hunter, met my wife on a hunt, she is on the life too, mind you. Got married, still hunted and then we decided to have Avery. I thought that was it, nailing the salt and shotgun to the wall. But you know how that thirst never leave you , right?” she took a cookie and chewed happily.

“So there we were, struggling to go back into the life, when my old friend Jacob, ya know the one in Topeka, called us about these new techs going around. He was at one of your first contacts house when you sold some stuff. Anyhoo he told me some of the things you sell and I must say…big fan. So….whatcha got for me?”

You blinked when Dean poked your side with his elbow “Ah..yes….well….here “ you spent the rest of the hour illustrating the variety of the products. She was indeed a big fan because she made a huge order and emptied your last batches.   
You were distracted though.  
By that thing babbling and drooling in the room, especially when it started crying. Soccer mom, got up and lifted it out the play jail and rocked her while still talking non stop.   
Not hearing a word you interrupted her “wait….wait….I’m sorry but I gotta ask…what…how …why?” you stood up from the couch, Dean’s eyes following you. Stuttering, you gestured her and the toddler, that was drooling on her cardigan.

She looked confused “ Why… hunting is who I am. I knew we couldn’t stay away long.”

“But…the …child..?”

“Of course we won’t hunt like before, just simple cases. Some salt and burn, maybe some vamps but nothing more. We are going to be very selective, there are other hunters too around here “   
You opened your mouth to say something when there was a ‘ping’ coming from the kitchen.

“Oh sorry, here can you take him? I need to check on that turkey” She put the toddler in your hands and vanished in the kitchen.

You stood frozen on the spot, a drooling tiny human in your outstretched hands, your eyes fixed on him as his on you. Studying each other for a few second, he slowly raised his chubby fingers, grabbing a lock of your hair and pulled sharply.

“Ow” you exclaimed, causing a fit of delightful baby giggles, you felt like something just punched you in your stomach.

Dean stood up quickly, wanting to take the baby from you , but stopped midway when you brought the squirming bundle to your face. His giggled grew louder then and Dean resumed his steps, coming to stand in front of you.   
You were making the stupidest, ugliest faces he’d ever seen , while Avery was pulling the lock of hair still in his fist and with the other slapping gently on your cheek.  
His eyes widened and his chest felt tight when you made a hearty laugh, a laugh he never heard you make before, a motherly laugh.  
As a bit of drool threatened to spill out, you giggled through your nose, snorting adorably, and used the cross-stitched bib, around his neck to clean his mouth.  
Dean was transfixed, you readjusted the hold on the toddler, placing him on your hips, like his mother did, and pried your hair out of that steel grasp, replacing it with your crystal pendant, which he promptly put in his mouth.  
Only then, you remembered that Dean was there too. Blushing you shifted your eyes on him and you almost choked.  
He was looking at you with such an expression…one that you never saw him wearing. There was amazement and devotion and you suddenly felt naked and shy.

“ mmm… sorry I…I look stupid” you said tucking the lock of hair behind your ear and out of reach.

“I…..I think you look magnificent ….” He said dreamily, before snapping back to reality, clearing his voice .

“Oh my…aren’t you two absolutely adorable! “ Soccer mom chirped, entering the room again, a pair of oven gloves still on her hands “Where were we?”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She refuse to take Avery back since he seemed happy to be on you and you continued your work, trying not to be too distracted.  
Once the check and the documents for shipping were signed, you noticed that Avery became heavier and slack against you.

“He doesn’t usually fall asleep on other people” she said amazed “you must have a motherly touch” .

Before she could see you grimace, she stood up quickly “Well I’m gonna pack you some leftover cookies for the road “ and before you could say anything she disappeared again.

You looked down at the sleeping child in your arms, and your heart squeezed, as a lump formed in your throat. Without looking away you gripped Dean’s arm, to get his attention.

“….can you…” you gulped “ can you take him?....” you looked at him now, sadly “I think this is my limit.” 

He promptly lifted him from your arms, and the combination of the feeling of loss and seeing Dean with a sleeping child in arms, was too much.

“I…I’ll wait in the car “ you said sniffling and, quickly picking up your stuff, you went out.

 

He wanted to follow you the moment he saw your eyes, but the sudden movement rouse the child, causing it to whimper. Dean stopped himself and sighed bitterly looking down.  
Your expression and laughter shook him deeply, he already saw your motherly traits before but seeing them with an actual kid involved...that…that had been something else. It almost looked like a possible future , like a vision, a mirage that he had never dared to look at. Thinking about it was a thing , but seeing it right in front of his eyes, touching it….  
He pressed his lips together and looked out the window, searching for you. 

You were putting away your phone, leaning on the side of the car, he watched as you lifted your head, searching for the sun as a gush of wind moved your hair, trapping them in your black aviator.   
Annoyed you swatted them away, managing to worsen the situation. He laughed softly imagining the swearing that were passing in your mind, well you were probably muttering them as you tried to disentangle the sunglasses from that mess . 

“You two are together? Because if not , you betta tell her looking at how you watch her” 

Startled Dean turned around, finding soccer mom staring right into his eyes smiling brightly.

“ …err…” he said handing back her sleeping son, he glanced back at you as your hands were sill busy in your sunglasses- hair mess, he smiled “…yes...yes we are together“.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He closed the door behind him and walked down to the car, you were turned around.

“ That went great , right? And look…” he said lifting the plastic plate “free cookies !!” , you let out a shaky, sniffling soft laugh. Dean’s eyebrow furrowed worried, he turned you around with on hand.

“…sorry…I…this damn thing, I can’t, …I can’t disentangled them” you where to the edge of tears as the sunglasses dangled in front of your eyes.

He gently put the plate on the roof of Baby and started freeing your hair patiently. Murmuring ‘thanks’ as he handed you the glasses back, you both slipped into the car, Dean glancing at the house on more time before taking off.

“What kind are these?” you asked eyeing the cookies.

“Don’t know…they look like chocolate chips “

“I sure hope so, if they turn to be oatmeal or raisins I’m gonna throw them out the car like a Frisbee “

“Sam might want them “ 

You looked at him pausing.

“….ew “   
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Letting your bags fall on the bunker’s floor, you stretched happily, enjoying the cool underground temperature, Dean already disappeared into the kitchen.

“We’re back! “ you call out as Cass entered the war room.

“Hello” He said , you sighed happily and leaned against him tiredly . “Y/N …are you okay?” he asked worried as your arms raised to hug him.

“It’s good to be home “ you said smiling into his crisp white shirt as he returned the hug awkwardly "Can't wait for a good pressure shower"

“Hey hey hands off my wom-friend, my friend” Dean said, opening the can of beer and sitting in the chair, legs propped up the table as usual.

Both Sam and Jack entered together “Welcome back Y/N “ Jack said coming closer nervously, you nodded and pulled him into the hug too.

“Room for me too?” Sam asked joking and you pulled him in too by his shirt.

“What is that ? a hug fest?” 

“Guys…that grumpy old man there, is now my…boyfriend…” you said, voice muffled by the hugs. And you were suddenly freed.

“Frigging time” “ Really?!” “Congratulations “ Were their reactions. Dean choked on his beer, spluttering all over 

“A little warning next time?”

“Well…. I don’t want to sneak out your room every morning like a teenager! “

“Why would you have to sneak out of Dean’s ro-OH “ Jack blushed.

“Great, see what you did there? The kid’s corrupted now “ Dean snorted amused , groaning he stood up slowly “I’m beat, I’m gonna take a nap” he walked to you and you looked at him confused.

“Wha- WOAH” Dean disentangled you from hugs and scooped you up on his shoulder.

“You are tired too, let’s go” .

You shoot an apologetic look at the others , Sam just shook his head, smiling big.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was dark, but not too much, there was a bit of light coming from the slit beneath the door just the right amount to make up details, you caressed Dean’s cheek while he was asleep. Your fingers lightly traced every details. From is hairline, his delicate brow, down his temple, to his freckled cheekbone and nose. His mouth slightly parted, and his warm, slow breath tickled your thumb as you grazed his lips.  
The bedding was cool and crisp on your skin and smelled like washed laundry mixed with Dean, you cuddle yourself closely to him, sneaking under his arm. Unconsciously he put it around your waist, pulling you close. You tried to close your eyes, you were tired but your head just wouldn’t let you fall asleep, you felt restless, fidgeting like your mind and body were two separate things.  
Watching the pulse of Dean’s heart on his neck, you found comfort in it, sliding your hand down you could now feel the pulsing under your fingers, closing your eyes again you tried to match your own heart to his.  
As you started to drift off, you noticed that Dean now was the one restless, his pulse was quicker. He tensed suddenly, locking you in his arms, almost painfully.  
You tried to sooth him gently, hugging him back, but to no use, he was still agitated and now his arms squeezed you firmly. It was when he let out a whimper, almost a sob that you couldn’t take it anymore.  
“Dean….Dean wake up “you whispered softly, but it didn’t seem to reach him. He rolled over now, pulling you almost over him. Holding his head in your hands, using your thumbs to stroke his cheeks, his face relaxed a bit , bending over him you heard some mumbling , you clearly made out the word ‘mom’ .  
Of course he was having a nightmare about her, looking down at him you pushed your forehead to his and, with your hands, you kept his head still while you kissed him, he didn’t respond at first, his lips tight and unmoving against yours as you straddled him.  
As you kept kissing him you started to feel him slowly waking up, his lips starting to respond to yours before being full awakened. You knew he was conscious when you felt his hand sliding up to your head, pressing you to him as he deepened the kiss.  
You barely had time to remove your t-shirt before he rolled you on your back, his movements were hurried, desperate, rushed and you didn’t care. He needed comfort and love, right now, you wanted to give him your own very soul, and this was the only way you could give everything he needed.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He tensed in your arm as he came and you held him as tight as you could, your muscles tired and burning. His head hidden in the crook of your neck , you could feel his quick breaths, hot on your skin, his lips brushing and soothing where he marked you. His weight started to hurt a bit so you shifted your hips to find a more comfortable position, he rolled his body, taking you with him.  
The air felt cold on your damp skin, and your cheek stuck to his naked chest , but nothing in the world could make you move to cover yourself.  
You sensed hesitation in Dean as he probably was thinking about what to say and before he could do that you placed your hand tiredly on his mouth, missing it by inches.

“don’t…” you say warmly, patting his face. He grasped, and kissed your hand, without saying anything more, you both fell asleep.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next weeks at the bunker passed between routine and research , you almost finished all your trips so you could help the guys with the search of dream walkers powerful enough that could help them.  
Not counting all those blackouts and missing hours, maybe you should do a check up but you expected Toni to arrive in the next days so maybe after that. You didn’t said a thing to the guys, not that they didn’t noticed it but you brushed it off as tiredness, but there was clearly something wrong.

“Who keeps texting you ?” Dean asked, badly hiding his annoyance as the phone vibration shook the wooden table for the tenth time. You brought down your feet from the table as you started to search for the damn thing under stacks of papers and books.

“Where the fuck is that fuckin-ha ah there you are” 

“Love it when you cuss in your language” he said smugly tilting his chin trying to take a pick.You pushed his face away.

“Winchester are you trying to spy on my phone?” 

“oh absolutely “ 

Rolling your eyes you badly hid an amused smile “ it’s just Toni, Dean. He’s telling me where he will be landing so I can go and pick him up. Now that I think about it I didn’t even thought about where we’ll be staying….”  
Dean made a disapproval sound in the back of his throat.

“Y/N’s right Dean. As much as I don’t like the idea of her staying somewhere else with someone we don’t know , you have to admit that we can’t bring him in the bunker. Man of letters or not, you know we can’t trust most of them. “

“And remember that they don’t know she’s with the Winchester” Cass added “I can see how that could cause her some problems”

Dean’s what-the-hell-dude gesture to Cass made you laugh

“where’s Jack, by the way?”

“Dean sent him to pick up dinner…with the car “ Cass said smiling pleased, you and Sam slowly looked at Dean amazed.

“What? I’m hungry and I had to finish this book …why-why are you looking at me like that?”  
You giggled looking at Sam who mirrored you.

“Ehy, stop it!”

You both raised your hands in apology .

“Ugh…gross I hate when you two look alike” .

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A couple of days later you threw the last of your bags into the backseat of your car , you rented a new one instead of using one of the bunker, for safety.

“….and remember to-“

“call you, text you and triple text you, Sam and Cass, yes I know.” You rolled your eyes and turned around, leaning on the car. You propped an eyebrow and crossed your arms, looking at Dean like a spoiled brat. He read your stance and straighten his posture, closing in on you, your eyes travelling up to his.

“and you, Dean, rememb-“

“no yelling at Jack, no play with your toy and eat a vegetable that is not ketchup. Yes I know” he mocked you. Smiling you slid a hand on up his chest, gripping the fabric a pulling him to you.

“…aaand?” you asked, lips barely brushing his. He looked confused as in trying to remember something.

“..a...and? “ his brow furrowed.

You brushed you lips to his, letting the tip of your tongue skimming in between , inviting, he hummed as he opened his mouth for you. Pressing your entire body to his so he could feel every curve, and exposed flesh.  
Changing angle, you pulled him to you as your back hit the car door again and his leg pushed yours apart, until you where straddling it and a little gasps escape your lips at the friction of his jeans on your lightly clothed flesh. 

You felt his smile in the kiss ‘This little shit’ you thought ‘since he want to play this way I’m gonna have fun and enjoy it’. 

Smiling back you began to roll your hips against his leg, until your breaths quickened and you couldn’t stop the needy sounds that spilled out of your mouth and into his. He groaned and moaned as you continued to ride him, taking all the pleasure for yourself, he kissed your neck while his hands gripped your hips, guiding your movements.  
You didn’t planned it but you were actually getting off just by that.   
When, during a particularly slow and long stroke, your hips came in contact with his, you felt him through his jeans, stiff, throbbing and hot and you mentally highfived yourself. Then Dean’s grip on your hips tightened and pushed up his leg a bit, the fucker could read your body better than yourself. That and him nibbling at your ear, pushed you right off the edge and you certainly didn’t expected that.  
Leaning your weight on him you gathered your wits and still panting you look at him, oh he was aroused, alright.

“If this is your way to ensure I don’t elope with hot men from my country, you're stuck with me now boy.” You said, smiling hazily and patting his chest. “…and this “ you said sliding down your hand, stopping at his belt looking down as you felt it twitch against your hips, “This is my way to ensure you’ll think of me until I’ll come back” .  
You kissed him and pushed him away, as you quickly sat in the car, closing the door .

“W-what ?!” he babbled blinking.

“Bye Dean, see you in a couple of days” blowing a kiss you got out the garage as fast as you could.

After a few minutes of driving, you heard the ping of several texts coming in. Giggling you asked siri to read them for you.

‘what the hell was that’

‘son of a bitch’

‘Y/N, I swear to god ‘

‘you are gonna regret this, ya know that right? ‘ 

A big laugh bubbled up inside of you.

‘ you will beg , it’s a promise ‘

That laugh died in your throat, you squeezed your legs and asked yourself in how much trouble you really were.


	23. Cards on table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This....it all come down to this .  
> Finally everything will be revealed from this chapter to the next ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION ! : I want to announce that this act will probably end withing the next couple of chapters.   
> I'll go on a little hiatus to built the first part of the 3rd one which will be connected with the rest of season 13.   
> After that I'll patiently wait to see what season 14 bring us.
> 
> Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.
> 
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.
> 
> Yo, reviews are great and helpful .

You were waiting at the arrivals lounge, bored as hell as you scanned every faces that passed in front of you, you started to feel like you were watching a tennis match. Rubbing your eyes, you sighed, pacing impatiently back and forth. You scanned the crowd again.   
Toni was not an ordinary face after all, tall and well built, with dark brown expressive eyes, a jaw that could cut diamonds, olive skin, jet black hair probably slicked back and the usual short but well kept dark beard. Why was he taking so much time? The plane landed ages ago.  
Suddenly your vision was obstructed and you tensed, quickly sizing the unknown arm you turned around, twisting it painfully.

“Well….I’d say your reflex have majorly improved”

“Toni!? “ you let go startled and gaped at you partner turning around, rubbing his shoulder.

“Hello my fierce little smurfette” he grinned at you, one of his killer smiles, engulfing you in a hug, and kissed you cheeks. You almost didn’t reciprocate, snapping out the little stupor you kissed him back feeling a bit uneasy doing so, but still that’s how you always greeted people close to you.

“Don’t call me that” you said smacking his chest and smiling “I was waiting for you, where did you materialize from? I didn’t see you came out from there”

“Oh you didn’t know? “ you went to grab his trolley but he circled you and passed an arm around your shoulders , bending down while walking to the exit “ they flew me privately “

“…excuse me?? I had to sit with the peasants and 3 newborn babies for hours and they flew you on a private jet? Who's ass did you kissed? “

“Mine “ he smirked.

“…” you gaped at him “oh shut your face “ He exploded in his classic booming loud laughter that made several people turn around.

“That’s not the way to talk to your new boss” he winked looking down at you. 

“ah fuc-..err...I mean…” you pinched his upper arm “ sorry boss”

“ugh … nope, use my name when we are alone please , so I can still remember it “ 

You walked him to the pick-up you rented and he raised an eyebrow , eyes wide. 

“Since when you drive the kind of cars where you need a ladder to climb in?”

“oh please, you know I always liked big cars and here there’s enough space to use these puppies” you patted the hood “Come on , I want to look at your face when you’ll see the dump I found for us. It even has an empty pool. Amazing”

“uh...about that…”

It seems that being boss means that you decide the budget and transport, Toni made sure to splurge on it , happily. So the motel you had found was replaced by-

“eerr….Toni….what the fuck is this? “ you asked, your dusty duffel bag dropping from your shoulder.

“…a loft suite?” He said, while tipping the concierge that walked us from the lobby to the elevator, pressing buttons and opening doors for us. Said concierge fucking bowed and closed the double door without giving us his back. 

“Yeah….I can see that…” you said looking around the hotel room and to the stairs leading to a second floor “don’t you think this is all a bit too much?” 

“Relax “ he said opening the curtains, you gasped looking at the wall of windows, floor to ceiling high. “I’m the boss, I approved of this” 

“…ok…but I can’t afford to book a room here” you dragged the bag to the windows and looked down, touching he glass with your hand.

“What?...no no , you are staying here “ he said bouncing on the sofa, you turned around .

“ I can’t stay here , we are not gonna share a bed, mister”

He stayed silent for a moment staring at you, then letting out a frustrated sigh, he walked to you and gently grabbed your shoulders.

“this is a suite….there ‘s a guest room, right that way” he said pointing at a closed door at the end of the lounge space.

“I’m too under dressed to be here , I’m dusting the whole place !” 

Without saying anything he slipped out his jacket a shiny new credit card , sliding it in your breast pocket. 

“Call it a bonus for your hard work until now” you opened you mouth to refuse and he blocked you raising a hand “ Y/N …it’s an order from your boss, you literally can’t refuse you know?”

“Dammit ! , I’m gonna buy so many stupid, useless things just to be spiteful” you pouted, turning back to look out the window.

He laughed amused “ Of course , I expected that. But just so you know we are gonna meet some important people and executives from other branches so you might wanna buy something nice to wear".

“Oh …I should warn De- my contacts here, or they’ll be wor- they won’t know where to find me if they need some supplies” you said patting your pockets in search of the phone.

Before you could compose the number, he tried to slip the phone from your hand. You looked confused at his reflection in the window as he bent down staring into your eyes, his lips near your ear.

“There is no need for that” he said, your head started to hurt and you tried to blink, but you couldn’t.

“…but- but I-“

“Y/N…There is no need for that “ he repeat slowly, every word spoken clearly, slowly pierced through you, your grip softened and Toni easily slipped the phone from your hand. “Understood?” he whispered, gently but firm.  
Something cold slipped in place somewhere in your head, and suddenly you didn’t felt any pain, your expression blanked.

“ There is no need for that “ you repeated, your tone cold and distant.

“Good girl “ he patted your head and still with his hands on your shoulder, he walked you to the walk-in marble shower “Now wash all this desert dust away” he said helping you out of Dean’s plaid shirt that you stole from him that morning.

“Yes” you started to undress yourself.

He started to walk out the bathroom when he looked down at said shirt, walked back and tossed it in the working fireplace above the luxury bathtub.  
Your hands faltered at the jean’s zipper as you eyed the shirt burning , you felt your heart skip a beat. He walked up you and knelt down, helping you out your boots.

“I’m gonna book you a stylist and grooming session, let’s rub the plaid off of you , yeah?” he said looking up at you, his hands slid up your legs and his fingers gripped the jeans fabric, slowly dragging them down.

“yes “ stepping out the pooled garments on the floor you reached for the tank top, removing it, your hands went to unhook you bra too. He kept staring at you until your hands trembled once reached your underwear. He covered your hands with his, stopping you.

“Here let me help “ he tried to move your hands away, but your muscles tensed and you felt uneasy, why would you ? That was Toni, he did that several time . He tried again and a whimper escaped you.   
What?  
Wait…this feels wrong…wh-

“I said….let me help “ he repeated demanding

“Yes” your hands fell along your hips without second thoughts.

You watched as he smirked pleased as he slowly slid down the fabric, letting his hands caressing your skin. When you used his shoulders to help yourself out that last garment he, still kneeling, embraced your naked body and nuzzled his face against your midriff. He grunted when you stayed stiff and guided your hands in his hair, you automatically started to stroke his head. 

“ the spell still needs a bit of a push, but a couple of days and there will be no problems” He kissed you between your breasts inhaling deeply, you felt sick “ mmmm oh how I missed you “ he slowly got up, hands around your hips as he pressed himself against your flush. You gasped sensing his arousal . His head bent down, lips hovering on yours “Tell me you missed me too “ 

“I missed you too” you complied and he kissed you. He was forceful, aggressive and you didn’t like that at all. You weakly pushed him away but he only pressed you to him more, you felt his stubble scratch your lips as he deepened the kiss, when you felt his tongue slid in, it felt wrong.

Green eyes and freckles flashed before your closed eyes.

SLAP  
You opened your eyes to see Toni head turned to the side, eyes wide, and angry red mark on his cheek. He smiled viciously turning to you, his hand curled around your neck dangerously, twisting your head to the side to look at him. Your eyes blank and expressionless staring into nothing , his, traveled down and he eased his grip around your neck, hand moving back your hair. His movement froze, eyes widened.

“what is this Y/N?” he said tracing the little bruise you had under your ear with his finger. His face transformed then, eyes blow open and burning with anger. He wrapped your hair around his hand and pulled back sharply. You cried out at the sudden pain as he forced you to look at him.

“…tsk tsk...it seems I’ll have to wash away the stink of the Winchesters too “

That name hit you in the stomach, punching out the air from your lungs, but you didn’t know why.

“Now be a good girl and go wash yourself, I have to make some calls”

With that, he left you alone in the middle of the bathroom, the hot water of the shower still going had fogged up the mirrors. You walked to the sink, feeling your throat dry you took two careful sips , rising a trembling hand you wiped the moisture from the mirror. The person looking back felt like a stranger, your eyes wandered down to your neck , moving your hair out of the way, you angled your head to the side.  
With your finger, you traced the same spot Toni did, as a tear you didn’t felt, slid down your cheek.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dean calm down!” Sam said running behind his brother as they made their way to the poor bastard at the lobby desk.

“How can I calm down Sam, she said she’d call ….it’s been 3 fucking days!!”

Sam didn’t retort, he was just as worried , Cass and Jack were already working on finding new information on this so called Toni.

“You, I need information on a customer, room 45 “

“eer….I can’t let those pers-“ Dean grabbed the barely out of teenager’s years boy from his t-shirt , almost lifting him off the floor.

“I don’t have time for this boy, you better tell me right here, right now” Dean’s voice dangerous and low.

“S-sir…please I could g-get fired “ he cried.

“Dean…” Sam took out his badge

The full in hunting mood hunter let the boy go and inhaled sharply , he reached in his breast pocket and threw the badge down on the counter.

“Let me try it again…” Sam started through gritted teeth, trying to sound calm, but Dean wasn’t having it.

“FBI man, talk , NOW “

Scared for dear life the boy typed something on the computer “That room is e-empty “ . Dean reached for the monitor, turning it around to read.

“It said that the reservation was…. cancelled ?” his tone now more panicked than angry and faltered as he said the last word.

“Yes, a couple came in. The woman said she had a reservation but she cancelled it. She said she was sorry and paid the cancellation fine plus a tip “

“she wasn’t alone?” Sam asked

“No , there was this other tall dude, a Mediterranean looking guy”

“Did she said or left something? a message, a note, a phone number , anything?”

“No…they were in a hurry. She had a slight accent and Y/C/ hair and a strange satanic tattoo on her inner forearm. I don’t know anything else”

Dean pushed himself from the lobby counter and nervously walked back and forth, rubbing his face tiredly. Sam kept an eye on him while turning to the boy again.

“Adam right? “ the boy nodded “ Listen Adam, I need you to think very carefully about that moment. Do you remember anything….anything at all? Did she seemed anxious, scared, nervous?”

“No…not at all. She was kind and smiling “

“And…..and the man with her?”

“didn’t say a word….but-“

Dean gripped the counter again “But…?”

“…I-I don’t know, he gave me a strange vibe. He was looking at her like …strangely….it creeped me out a bit”

“Son of a bitch “ Dean whispered 

“They left together yeah?”

“Yep in a big dusty beige pick up”

“CCTV “ Dean hard tone made the boy flinch

“w-what?”

“We need to look at the security tapes from that time. Do you still have it?” Sam explained

“ Y-yes we still have it. I’ll go make you a copy” Adam disappeared quickly.

“Sammy I have a bad feeling”

“L-let’s not jump ahead of ourselves. I mean, you said this Toni and Y/N were close in the past?” Dean head snapped up .

“What are you implying?” 

“I’m not implying anything, Dean . I’m just thinking that there’s a big chances she’s not in immediate danger , that’s all” Sam squeezed his brother shoulder reassuring.

Dean response was silently clenching his jaw.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Guys, have you found anything?” Cass gravelly worried voice asked over the speaker phone.

“We should be asking you that” 

“…I still can’t sense her, I think…..I think she must be guarded or she’s somewhere guarded against angels and I suspect also demons”

“She definitely left with her partner “ Sam said re-watching the moment you left the motel smiling like always and you were also the one who drove away, so no kidnapping. “Fortunately I can run the plate”

Sam watched as his brother eyes were following your every movement as if to find something strange or out of the ordinary , but they look at those 30 second over and over again and nothing seemed out of character from your part.

“Hey Cass, how’s Jack? “ Sam asked.

“I managed to calm him down, but I’m not sure how long I can keep him from flying around Kansas searching for Y/N” 

They all fell silent, it was Dean after moments to broke it.

“Something’s wrong man, I just feel it “ 

“I know Dean, I find it really unlikely for Y/N to leave like that with another man”

“…I don’t know Cass, she doesn’t seem in danger here and it’s been three days…I…”

“I’m fairly certain that something’s doesn’t feels right “

“How can you be sure-“

“She loves you, Dean"

“…” At those words Dean looked out the window, knuckles whitening on the stirring wheel. “How can y-“

“Dean, I’m an angel I can feel and perceive things from people. You both love each other with the same intensity, I can feel it. So stop doubting it, snap out of it and focus.” The angel tone was heated and firm, the two hunter looked at each other surprised.

The older hunter smiled sadly “ Damn Cass who died and made you boss..?”

“no one, but I can assure you that if something really happened to Y/N, someone will and I’ll personally escort its soul to hell”

The call ended.

The brother were silent while Sam entered the plate number to try find the last place this car was seen.

“I found her!” Sam exclaimed and then looked confused at the screen on his lap as Dean continued to drive trying to watch the road ahead.

“What ?” 

“…she’s…at the Ambassador hotel…50 miles from us, at least the car is register there as…a guest “

“…what the hell?”

“I’ll let Cass and Jack knows our position so they won’t materialize in some poor bastard suite”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Stop fidgeting !” Toni hissed in your ear as you pulled the fabric to cover your naked thigh as it peaked out the high slit, your hand fell down, following the skirt, revealing your crossed legs again.  
You were sitting on the stool at the hotel bar beside him while he was entertaining some old dude whose name you didn’t remember already. Squirming slightly you tried to hide your legs against the bar counter in vain. The dress you thought you choose was as uncomfortable as gorgeous. White as marble, and ankle length it was tight around your hips and wrapped loosely around the rest of your body. It had a long slit that crept up to the waist, where a gold belt that kept it all from falling down, the only part that made the all thing not look like escort material was the fact that the dress had a halter top neckline, so at least your boobs were covered.

So uncomfortable was your main thought since dressing up like that hours before.

Someone was braiding your hair in a low chignon , leaving some strands framing your face as you reached for your usual crystal pendant.   
“I think I’ll keep this “ he had said, grabbing it before you could. “How about the ones they prepared you?”

“okay “

You had looked at yourself blankly in the elevator’s mirror, while he embraced you from behind.

“beautiful, you look like the statue of a goddess “ he had murmured behind you, kissing your neck as he pushed your head to the side to give him more access. 

“Thank you” you had responded, not feeling the compliment nor the gratitude.

Even your own face looked different, all that makeup felt heavy and gross on your skin, your cheekbones were like…glowing, your nose looked smaller, and let’s not even start with the eyebrows , so square and darker. Thank god your lips were spared.

You clutched the useless little empty bag you were given just for show and took the expectant arm waiting for you out the elevator, letting it guide you to the spot were now you were seated.

“Order something to drink sweetheart, I have to go and talk to that gentleman there” you flinched at the pet name.

Your eyes slowly scanned the bartender in front of you “…beer” you croaked hoarsely.

“Sorry ma’am, at this hour we serve only cocktails or liquor”

“ …whiskey then…neat “ 

“sure would you like to see our selection?” 

“…it’s fine, you choose” the bartender made a little bow with his head and passed the order to the girl behind him as he took the other drinks and walked out the counter to serve at the tables.

The bar lounge was dark except for the soft gold lights from the bar counter and the candles on the tables, lush sofas and high puffed stools. In the corner someone was playing the piano and that has been the only thing keeping you company all evening, your head swayed at the soft jazz music.  
People talked in hushed tones, couples exchanged heated touches or kisses in the corner tables, some old business men eyed you like a piece of meat giving you the creeps, that’s why you choose to sit at the bar, it was the least darker space in that room.

“Good evening ma’am, I hope this is of your liking” the girl voice snapped out of your stupor , turning your head to her and your eyes down to where she placed the glass. You nodded and picked up the glasses, gulping down the whole thing. The bartender eyes widened .

“w-would…would you like another ma’am?”

“yes …please “ you whispered

“Is everything okay?...ma’am” she asked placing you another glass in front of you, your hands closed around it , your knuckles going white. A bright smile that didn’t reach your eyes, blossomed on your face.

“Of course, I’m just…lost in the music”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I don’t like this Dean”

“Neither do I Cass, but we have to . The whole place is guarded you and Jack can’t enter. We’ll search for the symbols too, but Y/N is the priority. And please ” he added , lowering his voice “ keep an eye on the kid, make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid”

Dean straightened his suit jacket, feeling uncomfortable out his usual clothes , but the place demanded a dress code and him and Sam needed to blend in, ergo….semi-penguin suits.

“You ready Dean?” Sam asked while smoothing out a little crease on the pants and combing his hair back with his hand.

Dean sighed “Yeah…yeah let’s go “

 

Leaving the car keys to the valet the Winchester made their way to hotel hall. Before going in, Sam grabbed Dean’s arm.

“Dean…remember we are here to search for Y/N and nothing more…”

“for now “ 

“ for now” Sam agreed with Dean’s icy tone.

Calmly walking to the front desk Sam pumped his charm charade .

“Good evening miss” he flashed his FBI badge discretely to her while bringing his finger to his lips winking “ I’d appreciated greatly if you could point us to the whereabouts of a certain Miss Y/S.N. We know for sure she staying here at the moment. She is a key witness in an ongoing investigation and we are keeping her here for safety”

“…the hotel policy ban me from disclosing her room number, but” she bent towards Sam, whispering “….I can tell you that I saw her walking to the bar hotel…if it’s enough”

“Yes, that’s great , thank you very much “ Sam turned around but Dean was already walking away, his pace nervous and hasty and disappearing behind what should be the lounge bar door.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You were at your third glass now and you made ,what remained of the amber liquid, swirl around .   
Toni occasionally checked on you, making sure you had your glass full or just to get what he wanted. It was annoying and frankly you felt repulsion every time he touched you too intimately . That was confusing though , you were a couple, shying away from his touch wasn’t right so you comply.

The music changed half an hour ago into soft cover of random classics songs and you enjoyed trying to guess what songs was playing. 

Suddenly you felt a faint commotion at your back but you didn’t care anyway, this song was one of your favorites and you recognized it from the first couple of notes.

“Tangerine, Led Zeppelin” you murmured into your glass , smirking before taking a sip and closing your eyes as the liquid burned.

“Correct “ a husky voice said from behind, you felt a shiver running down your spine, not an unpleasant one. “I thought you didn’t care for classic rock….Y/N “

Your eyes widened hearing your name from a stranger, you turned around quickly and alarmed.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dean wait!....dammit “ Sam quickly followed his brother and almost running into his back when he stopped abruptly.

“…She’s here….she’s safe “ He heard his brother relieved sigh, following his eyes they landed on a woman sitting alone at the counter, swirling her drink looking bored. He almost didn’t recognized her, she always looked young and fresh, that woman sitting there, was you but at the same time all your posture and expression was different. You looked older and …hollow. He went to grab Dean but his hand grabbed nothing.   
Shit he thought , something is not right.

 

There she was .   
Safe , breathing and in one piece , looking different, beautiful, but different. But who cares, she’s alive and right in front of him.  
His legs worked on their own and brought him right behind her, in the back of his mind he recognized the music playing, way to ruin Zepps, Mozart.

Then he heard her.

“Tangerine, Led Zeppelin “ 

He couldn’t help but smile, maybe she wasn’t so hopeless “Correct “ he took another step, leaning on the counter staring at her “I thought you didn’t care for classic rock….Y/N “

Dean stared as her head began to turn around , and when her eyes landed on him , he felt his smile faltered and his heart stops when she spoke.

“…Do I know you , sir?”


	24. American

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION ! : I want to announce that this act will probably end withing the next couple of chapters.   
> I'll go on a little hiatus to built the first part of the 3rd one which will be connected with the rest of season 13.   
> After that I'll patiently wait to see what season 14 bring us.
> 
> Act II of my first SPN fanfiction Serendipity  
> If you haven't read it I suggest you do to understand this act, at least at the beginning.
> 
> Not english native and this is not beta-tested, so if there are mistakes along the way I'm sorry. I'm trying to improve on my written english.  
> This is written with the Y/N formula.
> 
> Yo, reviews are great and helpful .

If Dean could wish for something right now it would be to have the souls bomb shoved into his chest again , because it would have hurt less.  
His mouth opened but no sound came out, the hand tucked into his pocket clenched painfully, nails digging into skin.

“…sir? “ she called frowning “ are you feeling ill?” her hand came to rest on his arm squeezing “ should I call for help?”

“…n-no “ he regained some control “no , there’s no need …is…” he pointed at the stool beside her “ is this seat taken?”

He saw her glancing to the end of the room and then smiling sadly at him “ not really “ her attention back at her drink now. He clenched his jaw and sat down, raising two fingers he flagged the bartender.

“one more for the lady and the same for me” 

Her head snapped up hastily, ready to decline but he shushed her with just a glance “ I couldn’t…hmm couldn’t noticed that you ..might need another “

“…I guess , thank you “ she smiled then, a genuine smile and he had to bite the inside of his cheek to control the rage. What the fuck was happening?? 

“ so …do I?”

He blinked and slightly turned to her, confused “W-what?”

“Know you…”

His face hardened again and he drowned the entire glass, signalling for another. 

“…sorry…I must have confused you for somebody else “ he said gravelly, the whiskey burned in his chest , soothing the numbness and void he felt. 

“ oh… I-I see “ her eyes fell again on her drink, she looked….disappointed and , and lonely. Something sparked in his heart. 

“but I can fix that “ he said leaning into her and winking.

She widened her eyes, redness creeping up her chest and neck, settling on her cheeks as she blushed furiously . His heart throbbed painfully, hope choking his breath 

“….Dean…Winchester “ he raised a hand to her.

She took it weakly and his heart sank again as his eyes.

“…Winchester? “ she said frowning, letting go of his hand to press her temple “...like… the rifle?....” his eyes widened ”that’s….very….” Dean’s hopeful face leaned into her,‘American’ he mouthed .

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The stranger in front of you looked pale and out of breath and words. You saw him swaying a little and grabbing the back of the stool with one hand, he knuckles going white.  
You reach with your hand on his forearm “ should I call for help?” you asked worried. He was staring at your hand on him, you slowly lifted it. You were read to apologize when he asked if the seat was taken.  
You looked where Toni disappeared, it’s been an hour already and looked back at him saying it was no problem and went back at my drink.

“one more for the lady and the same for me” 

He dismissed any protest you could have , you needed in fact another drink. You watched him when he was distracted. He looked tense and angry, like…I could murder anyone in this room angry. Maybe he needed someone to talk to. You tried to engage a conversation, you were bored anyway.

“…sorry…I must have confused you for somebody else “

Oh…maybe he doesn’t want to talk at all, well…pity he seemed nice. There was something familiar and reassuring in those amazing green eyes, who in the fuck have such a pretty shade of green? In the corner of your eyes you saw him leaning into you , he smelled like whiskey, something spicy and leather but the latter you couldn’t tell why , he was dressed very smart and elegant.

“but I can fix that “ 

What.

Was that …flirting? You looked down feeling the burning coming up your neck. Usually when stranger flirted with you, no matter how gorgeous , you always felt a bit uneasy. With him you just felt liquid hotness pooling in your stomach and a pleased smile tugging at your lips. 

“….Dean…Winchester “ he offered his hand and you shook it wearily

“…Winchester? “ you said frowning , you knew this name…where did you heard it? An intense burning gripped your head “like… the rifle?....” you saw surprise in his eyes ”that’s….very….” now he looked hopeful. 

You saw his mouth moving .

“Y/N! “ an arm gripped you by the hips, greedily, making your body leaning against Toni’s side “sorry it took so long, Baby ” he kissed your cheek, lingering a bit too long.  
You saw a murderous look on the strang- Dean’s face. 

“Who’s your new friend hmm? He asked turning to him

“He offered me a drink, since I finished mine” you gripped his arm turning him to you. Toni grabbed the glass and sniffed the liquid grimacing.

“Whiskey? …Babe you know your favorite is Gin “ he poured what was once your drink into Dean’s glass, some of it spilling out and falling on his pants.

“Tony! “ you called out, standing up and grabbing a tissue to help, but your arm was tugged painfully back and you yelped crushing to Toni’s chest. Dean was suddenly standing up, his face inches from Toni’s, the bar stool rolling on the floor.

“I think the lady doesn’t appreciate being handled like that” Dean hissed, his whole body tense and ready.

“I think that’s none of your business” Toni’s body mirrored Dean’s stance.

“Sure, but it’s hers.” Behind Dean, you saw another long haired man moving closer, but he stopped as Dean raised his arm slightly. 

Tony smirked at both. “…My apologise “ he relaxed and released you “ you are completely right. That was rude “ he adjusted his cuffs and looked down at me. “Y/N , dear , how do you want to be handled ? “ 

Your body tensed and your mouth worked on his own “ however you feel like, love “ you replied flatly.

Both the men looked at you surprised, particularly the green eyed one’s expression gave you chills. “See? No problems here” Toni said opening his arms widely before putting them in his pockets , rolling back and forth on his heels.  
Dean made a move as to punch him and at the same time as the other man restrained him, you jumped in front to protect Toni. 

“Y/N…?” he whispered hurt and confused.

Behind you Toni bent to the side smiling and patting your head “She’s a treasure right? “ he let the back of his hand caress your naked arm, you didn’t like it but you didn’t move.  
“ So…faithful, so …hmmm “ he moved your head to the side , exposing your neck , bending down to smell your hair “ mmm compliant “ he planted a kiss on your skin.

Dean struggled against the steel grip of the other man.  
Maneuvering your head back in place he draped an arm around you and started to drag you away, stopping right beside the two men he leaned in.

“fancy seeing you without plaid, you clean up nice…Winchesters “ 

Did he know them? 

You sneak a glance towards them and they seem as surprised as you.   
Dean feeling your gaze on him looked back a you. You felt tears prickling at your eyes and a tiny one rolled down, you caught it confused, but before you could say something Toni dragged you out the bar , the door closing behind you.

“Toni..?” 

“Yes ?” he said squeezing your arm and dragging you to the elevator.

“Who were those men? “

“oh no one baby, just some American hunters “ the elevator arrived to your floor, still dragging you by your arm he hastily opened the loft door.

“But the one called Dean seemed to know me”

He slammed you against the wall, you cried out, more surprised than hurt. Trapped between his arms you looked up at him. Some of his combed hair fell on his forehead he looked wild and mad.

“You forget that name right this instant “

You blinked not understanding.  
He slammed his hands beside your ears again and you yelped scared, tears welling up in your eyes. He snorted annoyed and stepped back, straightening his hair with his hand, head bent down.  
Raising his gaze at you, his eyes softened and lifted you chin with his fingers “Forgive me Y/N , it’s been a long night”

“…sure “ your smile not reaching your eyes. He kissed you, rough as always, demanding, and you kissed him back, coldly but he seemed not to care as his hands left the wall and travelled down your body, reaching into the slit of your dress. Touching your skin and sliding up your inner thigh , pushing your legs open and you fought against it. Pressing his body to yours he deepened the kiss, your hands pushed on his chest firmly.  
He groaned and broke the kiss “ you are starting to piss me off “ , grabbing your hand he dragged you to the long couch facing the windows, the back of your legs hit the edge and you fell down on it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Y/N , dear , how do you want to be handled ? “ 

“ however you feel like, love “ 

Those words echoes in Dean head as he watched you being dragged away from him, with a last tug he tested his brother grip on him. He knew he wouldn’t let him chase after them calling murder….yet. He let his shoulders fall, relaxing his body and Sam’s grip loosened.  
He turned around to face him, he must have looked horrible because Sam’s face grimaced worried, he blinked .

“what the hell” he whispered

“…yeah “ 

“Sam….was I imagining it or she didn’t look exactly herself?”

“…yeah… something doesn’t smell right”

“Something smell witchy ….remember that spell on you?”

“It’s possible , she had said that Thalia was working with them”

Dean nodded, lips tight “ I’m gonna go get my guns now “ and he started to walk to the bar exit , Sam caught by surprise started walking right behind him.

“Dean …maybe we should wait and form a plan at least”

“sure, here’s the plan Sammy” he turned around, finger raised pointing at his brother’s chest “ grab the guns, find out what room she’s in, kill the son of a bitch. How does that sound?” Dean started walking again toward the exit.

“Perfect , but ….we should consider the spell or whatever she’s under “

“We’ll deal with that after we bring her back to the bunker” Dean slammed the hotel glass’s door open with both hands

“Dean…” 

“ PLEASE SAM! “ he roared , facing him again “ …please, I…really didn’t like the look in his eyes when he dragged her away “ Dean looked at Sam pained and Sam understood , his own face hardened.

“where’s Y/N?” Both brothers turned around o the source of the voice.

“Jack…Cass “ Sam said as his brother walked past them to the valet stand, retrieving the car’s keys, parked not far from them.

Castiel eyes followed Dean, already sensing his distress and he followed him, letting Sam explaining things to Jack.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dean….what happened?”

“a friggin’ spell that’s what happened” he said rummaging through Baby’s trunk.

“a spell? ….I didn’t detect any spell on her “

“Well something is controlling her and I don’t have time to guess what. We’ll do that later, now “ he said putting the gun in the back of his pants “I need to get her away for that creeper “

Castiel nodded serious “What do you need?”

Dean grabbed the angel shoulder “ help Sam find those anti angel’s sigil in case we need you and the kid while I..” he looked back at the hotel entrance “ …gonna put a bullet in that asshole’s head”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“n-no “ you mumbled weakly against Tony lips and he broke the kiss just enough to slap you hard, you felt the coppery taste of blood exploding in your mouth as the force of the hit made you roll down the couch on the floor.  
He looked down at you, his once gentle face transforming into a disgusted frown 

“ uhmpf , look at you “ he crouched down at your side, cupping your cheek with his hand, “not even half an hour with the elder Winchester and you are already disobeying me”

The fingers pushed into your flesh as he raised your face to meet his, you had the strength to spat blood in his face. He growled and fisted his had into your hair , tugging painfully. You winched at the sharp pain but kept silent.

“I should have fucking known , by how you talked about him. You never said his name, but we already knew” he got up and forced you to follow him, still tugging at your hair, your bun coming undone under his grip. 

“Why do you think we send you here huh? You are not that qualify “ he started to walk to the stairs that let to the bedroom part of the loft and you fought against it.   
Eyerolling he sighed and tugged with more force, you cried out.

“T-Tony….why are you doing this? I – I though….I though we were friends “

“we are more than friends and you know it “ he said angrily, his face merely inches from ours “we…” he clenched his jaw “never mind that , you’ve been useful and accomplished your mission. Now it’s time to go home, with me and leave those plaid wrapped savages behind “ 

“What mission? I…I don’t understand , I didn’t finish to take orders“ you grabbed the stair rail .

He laughed “ that was only a bonus for us. Do you want to know what your real mission was?” He asked between his teeth .

You nodded, sensing your mind fighting an unknown battle. It felt like something slipped your mind but it was also barely there, like a pebble in a shoe.

“The Nephilim “

Your eyes widened “What Nephilim? “ you asked sensing another piece sliding into place.

“We just needed the DNA profile and some blood form it. And you have it all . Outstanding job Y/N , like always. Now it’s time to wash this ….” He looked at you disgusted and gesturing you from head to toe “ this….American stench “

 

“…Winchester? ...like… the rifle?.... that’s….very….”   
You saw a pair of lips mouthing  
‘American’   
“…..what brings an American here? I mean I love my city don’t get me wrong, I think it’s beautiful, but you don’t look like a tourist…”  
“Dean Winchester ,me and my brother Sam, hunt and, preferably, kill monsters. “  
“Winchester? Like ..like the rifle?”  
“Yeah…if that’s what you want to focus on”  
“I like it, very ….American”  
“You saved my life that night Dean and I will forever be in your debt”  
“I’ll say: thank you Cass, thank you Sam…thank you Dean, humanity doesn’t deserve you. 

“I think you could be a valuable help to the cause, I guess, “  
“I like you”  
“Don’t…don’t do anything stupid”  
“Well, this doesn’t need to be a goodbye” “No, you are just an ocean away” 

 

Something broke in your mind, like a mirror glass a wall crumbled in thousand of pieces and suddenly so many memories and voices echoed 

“It’s a protecting and good luck spell”

You struggling out Tony’s grip you were fast enough to kick him in his groin and run to the bathroom. Spilling the contents of the jewellery box you found the light pink cracked crystal, quickly putting it on.  
It light up warmly against your chest and your mind was suddenly very clear. A loud sound came from the other room where you left the bastard.  
Rage bubbled up and your hand fund Tony’s old fashioned razor, spinning around you walked into the living room.  
You saw Tony kneeling on the floor, his arms raised in surrender, in front of his head , right between his eyes stood steadily, the barrel of a silver gun .

“I’m not gonna ask again” the owner of the gun spoke, and ….oh you had missed this voice “ where…is….she? “ 

The razor fell from your hand, the sharp blade cutting your skin as it slid out your grasp, but you didn’t care. 

“Dean…”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was finally in front of the loft door, checking his gun he took some steps behind, ready to kick the door open when he heard someone groaning in pain and what seemed like someone running.  
He waited enough.  
Kicking he door open he found the creeper laying on the floor, he didn’t have time to care. Grabbing him by the neck he raised his body, forcing him in a kneeling position.  
The gun pointing on his forehead.

“Where’s Y/N ?”

the sleezy son of a bitch just grinned wincing in pain, the back of the gun hit the side of his face.  
Helping him up on his knees again, Dean patted the uninjured cheek, smiling sickly.

“I’m not gonna ask again….where…is….she? “ 

A metallic sound caught his attention and he pointed the gun to the source, ready.

“Dean..”

His finger froze and the gun was quickly pointed down.

“Y/N..”

She was pale, bruised, her bottom lip cut open, her eye swollen, hair disheveled, but her eyes were clear, alive and she was looking at him like she did the last time she was herself and Dean thought she never looked so beautiful. His body moved to her on its own accord and she moved towards him too, limping slightly.

Never taking her eyes from her he noticed the bloody hand too when she pressed it to her chest, staining her ivory dress. Merely foots apart he saw her eyes shifting to the side and widened alarmed. Turning around and in front of her, Dean got ready to face whatever Tony was trying to do.  
What he saw was him levitating into the air, surrounded by a gold shockwave and a very angry Nephilim with glowy eyes. Not that he cared, he turned around but Y/N passed beside him and toward the half angel kid.  
Behind him, an out of breath Sam and a worried Cass were looking at the scene.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You walked to Jack, he didn’t even look at you.  
Laying a hand on his shoulder you squeezed reassuringly “Jack….it’s okay, I’m okay, you can stop now”

“he….was going to hurt you “ he said trembling with anger.

“I know, but now I’m safe , look “ you said opening your arm “ Sam, Dean,Cassie and you are here, I’m safe “

“He doesn’t deserve to walk free” he said frowning.

“oh don’t worry he won’t, but I need him alive. “

“…but “

You hugged him tightly “ please Jack “, feeling his body relax you heard a thud, a groan and another thud, probably Dean putting Tony to sleep.  
Castiel grabbed you by your shoulder, disentangling you from Jack’s arm, he looked worried and mad , gently putting his fingers to your forehead , he healed you .  
You took a tentative step to test the sprained ankle thanks to the high heels and found capable of walking again, you looked up and smiled at him “ Thank you Cassie “

“Are…are you okay Y/N?” Sam concerned face came into view 

“…you mean if I’m myself again?” you looked down at yourself “…I ..I think so ? “ 

“Wha-What happened ?” 

“..I will explain later, I….guys “ you lowered your eyes in shame “ I think…I think I did something bad and I don’t know if I can fix it “

“what do you mean?” Dean’s hard voice came from behind you, he was tying Tony’s arms after knocked him out.

Your shoulder slumped and your hands covered your face , unable to face them you thought about what Tony confessed. How the real reason you were there was, and how you gave exactly what they wanted, now you felt the seriousness of your actions and you felt silent.

“Y/N…” Sam began “ it’s not your fault , they were controlling you ….”

“I should have told you…..I should have said something, I knew something wasn’t right …but…I didn’t….I couldn’t….” you voice broke .

Suddenly your arm was pulled and you found yourself in Dean’s arms, his warmth and scent engulfing you, tears rolled down your face as sobs shook your body, he squeezed you closer.   
As the trembling subsided his hands cupped your face, stepping back he bend down to look at you.

“You look awful “ he said smiling   
You snorted slapping your hand on his chest, his last doubts melted away and he breath out a relieved sigh.

Your face hardened and your eyes shifted to the unconscious lump behind Dean’s shoulder, shoving him to the side you walked to Tony, stopping by the table to pick up the vase with some flowers that you tossed aside.  
With your heeled foot you turned him face up and poured water on his face. He woke up spluttering.

“time to wake up “ you said as his eyes focused on you. “ Now…where is it?” A snarl appeared on his face.

“he must have fucked you real nice if he managed to break the brainwash” he grunt as your pushed the heel slightly over the clavicle , in the soft part where the skin dipped.  
He cried out in pain. 

Releasing the pressure he smirked “I taught you this technique-ARGH “

“I asked you a question “ you pressed harder, slowly increasing the pressure. He started to breath heavily and squirming.

Dean’s hand squeezed your shoulder “Not now “ you said without looking away.

“oh don’t worry, I’m loving this, big fan. But you might want to explain to us first “

Planting a kick in his stomach again you turned around , facing them.

“ short and simplified version….they programmed me to spy on you guys and mostly on you Jack” you watched as Jack squinted his eyes confused you sighed “They know who you are , all of you. I don’t know how, I never gave your…..names….” you slowed your talk as your mental gears began to turn…

“….the djinn….” You turned around again “ you motherfucker “ ready to kick him again, Dean stopped you, snatching your arm from his grip you resumed your explanation  
“..they…I …used samples from your blood Jack….they needed your DNA , for what I don’t know. Something shady I bet. I don’t know where they are, I guess we were here to sell it . They can’t be around, they must be destroyed….and he knows where they are”

You turned around in shame, Dean’s face serious , lips tight and thin he nodded and crunched down, using he barrel of his gun to lightly slap Tony’s cheek.

“ok creepy asshole, time to sing “

Tony spat “you wish”  
Blinking and smiling , Dean reached to grab the silk red tissue hanging out Tony’s breast pocket , and wiped his cheek . Without turning around he lifted two finger, calling Castiel to him. The angel nodded and grabbed Tony’s head , his eyes glowed as your ex partner screamed.

After what seemed like an hour, Cass let go and Tony slumped to the ground unconscious. 

“Well..?” Dean asked, the angel frowned turning to look at me.

“The files can’t be destroyed “

“What ?” you asked “ that can’t be”

“ they can’t be destroyed physically because they are in your mind Y/N “

“….but I don’t …..how?”

“He hidden them deep in your mind, he was trying to sell you, as the bearer of the files”

“…well that’s just fucking creepy “ you said “ ok…well…get rid of them, come on”

Cass grimaced “it’s not that simple….I would have to dig deep and….” He faltered

“….oh yeah, right “ you whispered.

“Care to share with the class? “ Dean patience was running low.

“To erase them, he’ll probably have to unblock some …..memories and stuff..”

“I can’t just walk around Y/N mind worrying about those, it’s dangerous, if you want those files removed I have to be careful and I can’t put other blocks inside your mind”

“Well I don’t see the problem, we trust you Y/N “ 

“…Dean…those are dangerous knowledge, we can’t risk that” Sam spoke 

“Sam’s right Dean…” you said low and looked at Castiel “ do it “

“Hell no Y/N , you don’t have to “

“It’s my decision Dean! I don’t want to risk it, no one should have whatever is in my mind. “ he started to argue and you lifted your finger “ and….I caused this , not voluntary but I caused it , so let me fix it.”

You walked closer to Castiel and brought his hand to your head, “ Cassie, do it “ you said closing your eyes.

You felt the angel hand slid behind your head, bringing you close as the other covered your eyes and forehead.

“I’m sorry “ you heard him whisper as an intense burning sensation reached every nerves, you barely had time to scream in pain before losing consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION ! : I want to announce that this act will probably end withing the next couple of chapters.   
> I'll go on a little hiatus to built the first part of the 3rd one which will be connected with the rest of season 13.   
> After that I'll patiently wait to see what season 14 bring us.


	25. Epiphany

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The kids are alright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! 
> 
> Here we are y’all end of act 2 of my first series Serendipity . 
> 
> Thank you to the ones that stood around and lost some time to write their comments, you always made me cry, thanks. And to the one that left kudos or just stop to read it, I always appreciated you too even if we haven’t talked, I saw your support and I thank you .
> 
> This is not goodbye, this is going on hiatus and it will come back with the events of season 13 after season 14 will air in October….sooo…I hope to see you there when it will happen.  
> PS : I know I rushed some stuffs and scratched others but I needed to do this to set the tone for act3.

The smell of freshly washed linen assaulted your nose, waking you up. Rubbing your face on the smooth fabric, you turned your head to the other side, sighing contently.

A light chuckle reached your ears, opening one eye you spotted lovely freckles scattered under a pair of laughing green eyes.

You squeezed your eye shut and groaned.

“What time is it?”

“not late enough, go back to sleep” soft lips kissed your forehead as you drifted into slumber

————————————————————————–

“Cass why is she not waking up?” Dean’s backhand slapped lightly on your cheek.

“…I don’t know…she should be by now “ Castiel worried voice filled Dean’s room, Jack and Sam also looking down at you worried.

“…come on Y/N…don’t do this to me” Dean’s pained voice failed to reach you.

————————————————————————

Some little noises woke you up again, and you grumbled, coming out from under the pillow, hair tangled in front of your eyes like a curtain.

“Dean…?” you called in the directions of the soft noise, swatting away the last strands, you saw him, already dressed, his back to you as he bounced slightly up and down.

“shhhh, your daughter woke up…..again “

“..my…my what?” you stammered , eyes opening wide.

He turned around , a funny smile on his face “yeah…you know..your daughter? “ he repeated lifting the baby,“ you must be really tired if you didn’t hear her scream murder”

You propped yourself on your elbow, looking at the scene in front of you, mouth hanging open, scrambling on your feet, almost falling as your foot tangled in the sheets, you walked to him, mouth feeling dry and you licked your lips.

With a croaked voice, you asked for a glass of water.

“Sure babe, I need to prepare the formula anyway, here “ he said handling you the bundle, kissing your head, he walked out the room.

Stunned you where froze into place , your eyes didn’t dare to look down, but ,as some annoyed noises reached your ear, you felt squirming in your hands. You almost dropped her when your eyes fell on her face.

Your hand gripped the curb in front of you, for balance, and your gaze searched in it, finding your son peacefully asleep, his tiny fist in his mouth.

“What the fuck is happening?”

“ whoa…language, want our kids to have our mouth?” he chuckled handing you the glass of water as he motioned to pick up the girl, you squeezed her to your chest.

“I…I’ll do it “ you said, your trembling hand taking the bottle from him.

“Babe are you okay?…”

You didn’t answer and sat on the bed to feed her.

He frowned and walked to sit down beside you.

“Don’t “ you said “ you are not real…” raising your eyes to him “ …out of my head “ .

His image froze and vanished.

—————————————————————————————————-

“It’s been hours Cass…”

“…I think she’s dreaming Dean” the angel said after having touched your head with his fingers “..she’s…they must have put some sort of blocking in case she found out about the brainwashing or something”

“Son of a bitch” Dean whispered , passing a hand over his face.

“…Dean, maybe we could do the same thing you did with Mum. “ Sam walked in with some book open in his hands. “ when the men of letters brainwashed her, you …convinced her to come back, remember?”

Dean’s eyes sparked at new life and turned to the angel “ Cass…can…can we try?”

“Her mind is a bit weak right now , but if it’s you …maybe”

“..ok let’s do it” Dean’s hand brushed your cheek “I’m coming to get you this time Y/N”

———————————————————————————–

You were finally able to get something to eat now that they were both asleep. Walking around the empty bunker, you checked that it was indeed empty, after having sent away fake Dean, not that you felt hungry, this was a dream after all.

You were balancing yourself on the counter, to check what was in the cupboard ,set too high for you to reach, when your knee slipped on the edge and in the fall your hand flailed to grab whatever was there to grab, which were pans and pots.

————————————————————————————-

Dean opened his eyes and raised his eyebrows as he took in the ambiance he came to.

“Why would she dream about being in the bunker?……Y/N ?!” He called out not too loud, trying to understand if she was alone or not.

He came down the stairs, silently now, as his ears perked to catch the littlest sound, this looked like the same old bunker, nothing’s different.

“MOTHERFUC-“ her voice was cut by the clang of pots and pans hitting the floor.

————————————————————————-

“fucking hell , these motherfucking pans, godddamit” you swore under your breath as you rubbed your shins that hit the counter edge. Hearing some rushing footsteps, you sighed.

“Y/N!” a known voice hit your ears and heart.

“I told you to go away fake Dean “ you said without turning.

“I don’t know about you, but I feel pretty real here sweetheart”

You almost let one of the pots fall down again as you turned quickly around. There, laying against the kitchen entrance, stood Dean, your Dean, or that was what you thought for a moment. Sighing deeply you turned around again.

“I’m not falling for that again, this is my head, he can’t be in here”

“Oh….so you know that this is all fake “ you heard him come closer to you “…the question is” he put his hands on your shoulders, forcing you to turn around “ what the hell are you still doing here? “ . His hurt and angry expression hit you right in the stomach and you stood back, surprised.

“…I’m….” you blabbered and then it hit you “ how long am I out?” you asked laying your hand on his chest gently. He looked down at it and covered it with his own.

“almost an entire day , scared the shit out of me”

You hummed and hugged him, nuzzling your face in his shirt. He squeezed you closer, his hand tangling in your hair.

“I’m sorry “ you sniffled, rubbing your nose as you broke the hug, “I guess I …I got caught up in this”

“I’m just glad you seem aware of it. Let’s go, everyone is waiting.” He grabbed your hand and turned around, dragging you “ Hell, the kid is freaking out” .

You giggled as you let him tugging you toward the exit, but as you passed through the door , instead of the war room, you found yourself in the sleeping quarters.

 

Dean looked around confused and then at you “…are you doing this or…?”

“…I…I really don’t know…” as you walked and walked, the corridor never ended and you soon noticed that only a set of doors numbers was present and your breath hitched.

“What..? what is it ?” he said as you halted in front of the door.

“I think…I think my mind don’t want me to leave until I show you…”

“Show me what?” he asked confused as you silently step aside, motioning him to open the door.

Dean looked at you funny as he threw open the door and stomped in, “not like that! you’ll- “ the door hit the wall and a series of wails filled the room “ …wake them”

You saw him froze, his head turned slightly to the side, you couldn’t make his expression but his voice let you pictured it.

“….are….are those..?” a question left floating in the air between you two.

“…yep…” you stood still, as Dean slowly walked to the crib, your heartbeat quickening as he gripped the rail and looked down.

Seconds that felt more like minutes passed in total silence as he looked transfixed by them, and you asked yourself if he hated it, or this whole thing would scare him away or-

“Can I ..?” your mental babbling stopped as his hoarse voice reached your ears. Taking a few steps, you walked into the room too but kept your distance to give him some space.

“…well yeah sure, they are technically your kids too anyway “ you tried to keep your nervousness out your voice, failing miserably as it broke. Crossing your arms around you to keep your hands from trembling

You watched as he bent down to lift one of the twins, he didn’t need help since he used to take care of Sam and you knew it , so you just stood where you were, frozen.

———————————————————————

Dean’s grip on the crib’s rail tightened as his eyes set on the tiny squirming bundles that were now screaming. His heartbeat was throbbing in his ears as his hand reached down, touching the frail tiny chest of the loudest one, he retreated it quickly as he felt how warm and real it felt, squeezing his fist he asked her if he could pick them up.

“they are technically your kids too”

That phrase scared him and settled bittersweet and heavy on his heart.

Very slowly and very carefully, he picked up the crying one, staring at it like his hands could shatter it. Cupping the baby head, the other hand supported the tiny body, he gazed at it like it was the most incredible thing. Sensing the loving touch the baby stopped his crying to a series of little distressed noises to a big yawn, smacking lips and finally back to sleep. He was still gaping at it that he almost didn’t hear you coming closer, he saw you bending down to pick up the other that, feeling the loss of presence beside it, began to fuss over.

Dean followed your movements as you placed the baby’s head on your shoulder, your other hand on its back, slowly rubbing it. It didn’t work , and she started to make unhappy sounds, you glanced at Dean ,who was watching you like he was seeing you for the first time.

Biting your lips nervously, you blushed and looked away as you started rocking and humming the usual lullaby, you always used. 

You heard the soft noise that Dean made and ignored it, too embarrassed to look back as you continued with the song.

“…are you…are you humming Hey Jude?” he managed to whisper shocked.

You stopped rocking but continued your hum as it calmed the girl, “..I can’t sing, yes I’m-“ you turned around and your words died in your throat. 

He had tears in his eyes, actual tears and your eyes welled up too, you looked down.

“You told me once, your mother used to sing it to you and Sam and I…I thought to use it too. I-it was a way to remind me of you , when I was…you know “ you swallowed hard “I’m sorry…it’s stupid I-I didn’t mean to use your mother’s memory –“ your voice turned into a breathy whisper and faltered, as you felt Dean walking closer to you. “like that…”

“no..Y/n, it’s fine….hell…it’s it’s perfect I- “ he seemed to choke on his own words, he shifted the boy against his chest and cupped your cheek with his now free hand, forcing you to look up.

You saw his face getting blurry and you tried to blink away some of the wetness “sorry…I …I know this is all fake, and probably all of this is scaring you shitless. But I guess you were entitled to meet them. This is all…probably way too domestic for your style…right?” you giggled nervously , not daring to look into his eyes.

“I love you” he blurted out.

Your eyed widened and your head snapped up to him, he was dead serious, not a trace of smugness, nor humor, not even his usual smirk, just plain, simple and honest Dean.

“…Dean…I swear to god , if right now , you are not the real one , I don’t think I’ll ever get out of here” you whispered.

He kissed you.

His mouth soft as always, the light stubble, he kept on just because you liked it so much, slightly grazing. It felt all so real, nostalgic and you just knew he was him.

Breaking the kiss he leaned against your forehead with his, your gentle breaths mingling between you.

“Was that real enough?” he asked with his good old, annoying side grin.

You hummed as you nuzzled his nose, your eyelashes wet against your cheek “yeah…yeah it was “stepping back you grinned at him “Definitely less tongue than the other”

He smirked back “oh… I can fix that…” and pulled you to him, but the sudden movements wasn’t agreeable with everyone.

You went to take the other one too but Dean was faster and took the girl from you, he walked to the bed, bouncing slightly on his bowled legs, and the motion was as ridiculous as it was sweet . Stifling a chuckle, you sat beside him, kissing the little head of the boy.

You both lost track of time as you reconciled with them and Dean learn to know them, he pointed out all the similarity between what you have told him and what was now sleeping in his arms. Suddenly the lights in the room began to flicker and the vinyl record started to spin blank.

You looked around and then at yourself.

“I think my mind is telling me to get a move on “ you smiled bitterly. “ I know this was coming, I’ve been here enough”

“how long ?” Dean asked still looking at what now he could call fake kids.

“Aaaah I think a…week? I was gonna get out but…..” you got up and dropped on your knees in front of Dean, hands on the twins’ heads “ I wanted to make my peace and say goodbye” . You kissed them both, burning their smell and faces in your memory “ No more running this time” .

——————————————————————————————-

You opened your eyes and the first face you saw was-

“Jack …” you whispered and smiled “ hello ! “

Jack’s face beamed with relief and was soon shoved away gently by Castiel, who helped you up to a sitting position.

“how do you feel Y/N?”

“…I’m great guys. Sorry if I worried you , I needed to do something first” you smiled as Jack gripped your hand. “Dean?”

“Yep…I’m here “ you heard him groan from the chair, as Sam helped him up.

“sooo…are you good now?” Sam asked handing you a glass of water, you didn’t even know you wanted.

You and Dean looked at each other, you hiding a smile behind the glass.

“Yes…yes I am “

—————————————————————————————————–

Now the not so fun part of this whole ordeal.

After everything tha happened you weren’t very keen to hear from your branch , but if there were still good people there you needed to know and especially they needed to know. Calling the others few people you truly trusted ,the family who took you in in the first place, you explained what happened. Better yet , Cass zapped you there real quick .

Their faces after you told them everything made it useless to use Cass to know if they knew about the plan or don’t. Having done enough, you made it very clear that you didn’t want to take any part in whatever was going on there and honestly –

“I think y’all need to get your house in order “ you had said as Cass dropped Toni in front of the head of the family “you have some naughty children playing in it “

“…I’m sure we will restore the order and do some cleaning “ she had winked at you as her foot stepped on Tony’s hand. “But tell me, Y/N dear…how can we …make up for the discomfort ?”

“I get to do what I was doing. American hunter are not all assholes, I’ve met lots of them eager to make their life easier.”  
“You…you want to stay there? “

“Yeah, I have my contacts and….” You looked at Cass you smiled at you “ …a new family” you smiled back. “ I’ll be your employer from there, it’s a win win. Of course I want a raise “

“…done “ she extended her hand and you shook it.

“…and another thing “ you added loudly, looking toward the marble column that framed the pool, where you could easily spot a mass of curly locks “ please tell Thalia that I know it wasn’t her fault. And if she would be so kind to send me my notes and some of her books, I’ll email the list, I’m behind on my spell studies”

“Anything else? “

She asked as you turned around to grab Castiel’s hand. You looked over your shoulder .

“Yeah….remember what happened to the British-American’s branch and don’t be that stupid “.

——————————————————————————————–

“Ah…Dean !” you breathed out, one hand gripping the sheets and the other tugging at his hair, you looked down to meet his eyes, he flicked his tongue one more time and you whined biting your lips. Kissing your inner thigh he rested his head on it, looking at you expectantly.

“…what?” you asked .

He raised his eyebrows and looked down, his mouth curving into a pout, the hand that was drawing circles on your other thigh, slid up.

“Dean?” he looked like he had something in his mind.

“You know….” The hand touching you was now replaced by his two fingers, your breath hitched when they traced your folds, slowly, torturing and denying you the release that he build up so carefully. “you actually never said it back“ he whispered as his thumb started to delicately stroke your bud. Your hips buckled, his free hand kept you steady.

“W-what ? “ you asked once again breathless, mewling.

He raised an eyebrow and sank in you in one quick thrust, your head rolled back as you moaned.

“Look at me Y/N “ he growled as he pumped in and out of you deliberately slow, building you up again, until the only thing you could feel was him.

You hummed, feeling drunk, sight hazy and unfocused as you looked at him through eyelashes.

“You “ he sucked on the tender inner tight skin, eyes locked on yours “never said it “ his lips hovering over where his fingers where working you undone, “…back “ . You clenched needy around him as a frustrated cry escaped our lips, you were so close, so close, but he clearly wanted something and he’ll would not release you until he got it.

Trying to clear your lust filled mind you concentrated as hard as possible.

“You know…it would be….easier if you ….didn’t distract me like ….ah- like that “ you said arching your back when he curled his finger, knowing exactly where to touch.

He chuckled and, without losing his torturing rhythm , he let his lips travel up your abdomen, between your breasts, gently nibbling your neck and kissing that sensitive spot right under your ear. “I’ll help you then…”

Shifting his eyes on yours, he kissed you like his life depended on it, pouring all of himself into it. Your heart throbbed painfully as you understood, and you smiled into the kiss, he smiled back, you teeth gently bumping together as a chuckle bubbled up your throat only to be killed when he flicked his thumb, reminding you that he was indeed keeping you in his power.

You grabbed his face and looked him in the eyes.

“I love you too “ you whispered on his lips, he sighed as his eyes fluttered close. His hand left you and before you could protest, he had you straddling him, his arm around your waist, giving you the lead. Ranking your hands in his hair, you locked eyes with him again as you sank down, connecting your bodies.

You moved together, leisurely, savoring every sensation, connecting on an even deeper level, both feeling the weight of your confession and the shift that it would cause in both your lives, a moment of sudden and great realization, an epiphany.

 

Epilogue:

Everything was perfect.

You traveled around the USA , wherever a hunt would take you and the boys, or to some hunter’s run down creepy cabin in the middle of nowhere with your gears and toys. Baby, still being the gorgeous car that she was, was pretty tight in the back with both Cass and Jack ,during long journeys. You remembered that cool motorbike in the hangar and made your parents send you your helmet.

Ah yes…the parents, almost forgot about them.

They were not happy with your decision to stay in the States, being so distant in a foreign country, alone.

Yeah you didn’t tell them about your new family too, especially about Dean. Can you imagine them wanting to meet him? Ah…nope that would be a disaster.

They would be right up his face with marriage and family questions, and we all want to avoid that.

Dean said he didn’t mind if you wanted him to met them “Y/N…I fight monsters and actual demons , I think I can handle your old man “

“My dad? Sure , my mum? Nuh uh…. trust me Winchester you should be glad we are on the other side of the world”

He mumbled something about “ Mums love me “ and dropped the subject.

Well, anyway , the horn decorated helmet arrived and everyone was not amused by it. You announced that, when there were all 5 in the car, you’ll ride on the motorbike, you had already bought an appropriate new case for Darcy to strap on your back, especially for those occasions, so they could argue about it to themselves while you were taking the bike for a quick ride to get used to it.

Mornings were early, well most of them, you weren’t one for sleep until late but Dean seemed to have an ear for when you were trying to sneak out the bed for a run with Sam or to make breakfast for everyone.

“Dean, please I need to go jogging , I’m getting fat”  
“shut up you are gorgeous “ he mumbled sleepy pinching your softer side , you giggled, squirming out of his grip.

“You can join-“

“hell no”

“you can join LATER, when I’ll need a shower” you threw your shirt at his face.

So yeah…life between PR jobs, hunts, late hot nights, sometimes late hot mornings, breakfast’s pancakes and dinner pies , was great and you couldn’t believe your luck.

Until Dodge City…..

“Jack….it wasn’t your fault , please “ your voice breaking as you stepped in his direction, only to be stopped by Dean’s grip on your arm.

“…you…you all…are afraid of me “ He said sounding so sad , and your heart broke. “No maybe you are right…maybe I’m just another monster “

“No you are not “ Dean stepped forward, tugging you behind him “I thought you were…I did, but as Sam said ..we’ve all done bad, we all have blood on our hands. So if you are a monster, we all are monsters”

“Every time I try at doing something good…people get hurt” Dean unconsciously squeezed your hand, and could feel your eyes watering “ I thought I was getting better, I’m not.” 

Jack looked down “I don’t know what I am. But I know..I can’t make the world a better place, not like this.” He looked at Sam “ I can’t even do one good thing, and I know if I stay, I’m gonna hurt you” his sad eyes found yours and you stepped forward again, Dean’s grip keeping you from getting any closer. “All of you, and I can’t….you are all I have “

“Jack…listen “ Sam started, feeling the Jack’s next move.

“I have to go “

“No Jack “ Cass pleaded

“I’m sorry” his broken voice hurt you as his hand raised , you had time to see Dean turning around to shield you as a wavelength of energy sent you fly back

“I’m so sorry “ and Jack was gone .

The team spent all his energy to search for the boy, but he seemed to have vanished, even with Cass searching all over the world.

“ ..or the lack of evidences is the evidence “ Cass said after coming back from another sweep of the globe.

“The evidence of..?”  
“of some horrific misadventure that’s befallen him like…being dragged down hell by Asmodeous “

“..Who..?”

“a prince of Hell “

“…oh cool…that’s ..really cool “ you said leaning back your head, rubbing your eyes, tired.

“or worse, being dragged up by the angels, anyway I’m gonna find out “

“…from the angels? “ Sam asked, throwing a glance at Dean who was already getting up.

“Alright, let’s go “

“Dean you can’t accompany me, my contact will not speak in the presence of strangers”

“ so introduce me and I’m not a stranger, I’ll bring a six pack”

“Dean…I swore I will protect this boy. Let me do this”

You could see the conflict on Dean’s face, but you all knew you had to have faith in Cass.

“Don’t do anything stupid “

You threw yourself into the next available case, a series of witches murdered in a ritualistic way. You were parked right outside the police station to look at the surveillance footage of the last victim.

“Wait..stop, stop stop ….there, load that up” you watched as the brothers looked at the tablet like they had seen a ghost and you stretched your neck while raising on your tip toes to look at it from behind. There was a only a bearded men.

“What? “

“No…is that ?”

“Ketch “

“…who?”

“how’s that possible ?”

“Mum shot him, clean to the head”

“..what?”

“exactly , it can’t be Ketch”

“ …you think I could forget the face of the guy who tried to kill me? Twice?”

“excuse me..?”

They clearly needed to process something so you sighed and gave them space when a woman approached you.

“Sam and Dean Winchester?”

The witch brought you to their safe house in the middle of nowhere and told about the murders and how this Ketch tortured her. He wanted to know the whereabouts of a certain Rowena McLeod. The boys knew her.

You make up the plan to use her as bait to lure him there, witches saved and bad guy captured. During the trip home they filled you in about Ketch’s story. You knew what happened to the British men of Letters, but didn’t know the relationship the boy had with Mick and Ketch. Back at the bunker you had him tied to a chair, Dean and Sam interrogated him. 

“ I’m Alexander….his twin” you let out a snort and his eyes met your for a brief moment.

“Do I look stupid to you?” Dean asked.

“…is that a trick question?” luckily you suffocated the little chuckle that bubbled up. You always appreciated people that could joke in the middle of an interrogation. Not a good idea with Dean though.

He explained his story and how he fled the initiation, how he disappeared and started to work as a hunter for paid. Dean was adamant he didn’t buy it, Sam looked a little more skeptical, and you had to agree with him.

“Well….if it’s all bull, he did a really good job” you said typing away at your laptop “ he’s even in my branch’s database”

Leaving the suspected British evil twin to himself you were now in the main room scanning for Jack’s traces when Dean answered a call from the FBI cellphone.

“ ..some dude asked question about Jack “

“ got a name?”

“ nope , but from the description…evil colonel Sanders. We need to find Jack fast “

“ I should say “ All your heads turned around to the British accent currently having a sandwich .

“What the hell is this?”

While the boys were arguing, Dean’s cell phone rang again and seeing it was Cass you answered it, he had no news on Jack, and then he said something about wanting to see you too …and hung up.

“Guys…something doesn’t feel right about Cass “

Tracking his position you drove there.

“Guys I smell sulfur here, something happened “ 

You had not yet finished the phrase when a bunch of demons attacked, and as you were overwhelmed by them, something or better, someone killed the one you were struggling with.

“How…?” Sam asked confused.

“Lock-pick…if you had done the prescribed cavity search..”

“ew “ you said scrambling to your feet .

“…I took the motorcycle “

“my motorcycle “ you exclaimed and he threw a strange glance at you.

“I’m sure about you…Arthur “ Dean said loading the gun “And I saw the look in your eyes when you asked about our mum, so why don’t you cut the crap?”

“….everything I told you is true…well apart for the twin , I am separated from the British men of letters, and they will kill me for desertion …”

“True “ you confirmed.

“How is it you are still alive??” Sam asked the important question.

Oh great, now powerful and dangerous witches could use a spell that could revive you? Really?

And he was searching for her to redo the spell.

“Well…sorry, Lucifer burned her up, she’s dead “

“Did it ever occurred you that I might actually be one of the good guys? “

“No…not even once “

“you and I were soldier in opposing armies who were at war “ he tried to reason with Dean.

“ the thing about wars is…one side wins “ he raised his gun, he really, really wanted him dead. You were about to stop Dean when British dude performed the cheapest magic number of the smoke bomb and run through the exit , not before a bullet reached his shoulder.

You all run after him but it was too late.

————————————————————

“He stole my fucking bike” you were pouting in the backseat of Baby “ ….and my fucking helmet “

“Technically that was his bike first “ Sam said as Dean composed Cass’ number.

“ Cass! hey, we tracked you down but you were gone, we run in a bunch of demons , what’s happening?”

—————————————————————————-

So …it looks like Cass is onto something, and the only thing you could do was scanning for Nephilim activities and hunts. Dean also reached a girl, a psychic named Patience , who could help with the search.

Suddenly a call from Jody, Dean put her on speaker “Ehy Jody, what going on?”

That was not the lead you hoped for, a local artist found dead, with his eyes burned out and a witness, who described Jack. You soon drove to North Dakota.

“Derek was a dream walker “ yours and Sam’s ear perked up, dream walker ..isn’t that what-

“Sam…Y/N..” Dean moved some canvas to show you a painting of an arid land and sharp pointed stuffs raising from the ground, Sam tensed .

“Jack awol us and he’s looking for daddy “

“Dean…” “ Dean we don’t know that” You and Sam said.

“Don’t we?…a guy is dead…look I hate this too but we gotta be prepared”

“…to kill him “ Sam concluded

“WHAT ?”

“look this isn’t a told you so…”

“No “ you flew the car door open and stomped out, Dean followed and stopped behind you.

“y/n…” he said to your back.

“No, I don’t wanna hear it “ you hugged your self

“ok, listen….I actually liked the kid, I do , but…” he reached to touch your shoulder and you shrug it off.

“I understand but I don’t wanna hear it. Just give me a moment” You said without turning around, he sighed and walked back to the car.

You kicked some pebbles in annoyance, dabbing your eyes and sending a short prayer to Cass to let him know what was going on, if he was listening. Throwing away the coffee carton you kicked the dumpster before going back to the car.

“We have a lead “ Dean said as you sat in silence.

“We are going to find the other dreamwalker “ Sam added.

“…yeah …great, awesome” you said looking out the windows. Sam eyed his brother and his only answer was his jaw clenching.

—————————————

“What the hell happened here?”

“Dean they are just sleeping “ Sam said as you passed by both of them, following the trail out the back door of the clinic.

“Jack!” you called as your eyes set on his back.

“Y/N?”

The girl he was gripping used the distraction to free herself and run away. Sam and Dean helped him up .

“She hit me” he said more shocked than hurt.

“Yeah, good “ Dean said as his grip on him tightened.

“No, she’s getting away!”

“Jack, tell us what’s going on “ you said coming closer, Dean free hand raising up to stop you, you ignored it. “Please “

“I need her “

“Like you needed Derek? “

“Yes “ you bit your lips. Oh god please no. “I’m doing this for you “

“You killed Derek for us?”

“Derek’s dead?” the look of stupor on his face made your heart jump, maybe…

“Tell us what happened, everything”

Jack told his truth, how he experimented opening doors to other worlds and how he needed a help to see, he could only feel blindly in the dark and how he needed a seer. He researched and found Derek.

“I dreamwalked and I was in Apocalypse world, I could see what he saw….and I saw her “

“Her?”

“Your mother ….she is alive” your heart skipped

“What?” Dean asked shocked.

“but she is in danger “

“what-what kind of danger” Sam asked worried

“it’s easier if I show you” Jack raised both his hands , motioning the brothers to come closer, you stepped back to give them space as Jack’s fingers touched their temples and their eyes glowed gold.

You saw their faces tensing, Dean’s one losing all expression.

After a brief moment Jack broke the connection and their eyes returned to normal.

“what did-“  
“Mum..” Dean broke voice interrupted you. Jack started to talk to Sam about how close he was, but your eyes searched Dean and you saw how detached, helpless his face was. You could see all his guilt growing around his heart like a thorn bush.

His lips set in a thin line and his jaw clenched; eyes dark with a new resolution, and you just felt it.

That didn’t look good, at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You made it! 
> 
> Here we are y’all end of act 2 of my first series Serendipity . 
> 
> Thank you to the ones that stood around and lost some time to write their comments, you always made me cry, thanks. And to the one that left kudos or just stop to read it, I always appreciated you too even if we haven’t talked, I saw your support and I thank you .
> 
> This is not goodbye, this is going on hiatus and it will come back with the events of season 13 after season 14 will air in October….sooo…I hope to see you there when it will happen.  
> PS : I know I rushed some stuffs and scratched others but I needed to do this to set the tone for act3.


End file.
